Intrigue
by Tanya Lilac
Summary: Tenten had no idea what she was getting into when she decided to rescue a Hyuuga princess locked away in a tower. Unfortunately, the 'princess' was not a princess, and didn't need her help as much as Tenten had liked to think. [AU NejiTen]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I make any kind of profit from writing this (somewhat shameful) fanfiction.**

**Well, this is my attempt at a purely non-romantic-contact romance. No accidental falling into awkward positions, either. Oh, and I think I started working on this last year. Don't get your hopes up about regular updates… but I'll try my best! **

**Also, a few weeks ago, crimsonriot at LJ drew a picture that she now states was "destined to be drawn." It's not quite identical, but it didn't stop me from screaming at the coincidence. **

**Intrigue**

**Chapter One**

Tenten was dreaming of strange omens- hawks in cages and sparrows set free, snakes scheming in the dark alleyways of a dungeon and the incessant ticking of a clock.

Frustrated, she kicked back her sheets and woke abruptly, the dreams still clinging to the dim light around her like dew clings valiantly to grass beneath a rising sun. She opened the windows, letting in the chilly winter air to help her clear her senses. To her surprise, a small sparrow hopped into her room. A chill of premonition wrapped itself around her skin as it hopped about on her table, and it was then that she noticed a scrap of fabric tied to the bird's leg with a single word on it. Help.

Tenten, as a knight of Konoha, knew her duty. She quickly fixed her hair in its usual buns and pulled on some dark breeches over her doeskin leggings and tugged on a linen shirt over her cotton chemise. With a heavy sigh, she slipped into her sleeved, hooded cape while jamming her cold feet into some boots. It was a cold walk through the courtyard and corridors to the main hall in the middle of winter. The young woman shut the window and left a plate of breadcrumbs and some water on her desk with parchment tucked neatly on the side for the tiny bird.

The past few years had been filled with menial tasks and troubling whispers of secret schemes, and all knights had been assigned missions that the kingdoms had been too lazy to see to themselves. Konoha's knights, along with its carpenters, blacksmiths and builders, had rebuilt the kingdom after the attack launched by the Sound with the steadfast help of the Suna; an age-old barrier had dissolved and a strong bond had been forged between the kingdoms.

Tenten pulled her cloak tighter around her body and she slipped out of her room. The corridors were dark and empty but she didn't care; she knew the entire castle like the back of her hand. Her boots were silent against the old rugs and she crept quietly, not willing to wake others up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten knocked on the solid oak door, identical to her own and the others around it. A youth, one summer younger than her, opened the door, his dark hair tousled from sleep.

"Is it urgent, Tenten?" Sasuke asked sleepily.

Tenten glared.

"I don't make social calls, Uchiha."

Sasuke, wearing only a pair of short, loose breeches pushed the door back, allowing Tenten inside.

"So how come you're only wearing shorts?" she asked enviously, shedding her outermost layer of clothing.

Sasuke pointed to the wall and the spell was revealed; symbols for heat and warmth in winter and coolness in summer had been painted onto the stone.

"Right." Tenten fumbled around in her pockets, blushing slightly at her momentary lapse in concentration. "A sparrow brought this to my room this morning."

"A sparrow?" Sasuke echoed, looking at the fabric. It was good quality cotton, beaten and starched to a smooth, snowy white weave.

"I know," Tenten said, "they're not really messenger birds. And it's a part of my insignia; why my window out of everyone else's? I can't help but think it's a sign."

Sasuke threw it on his desk as he pulled on a cotton smock.

"I'll try and take a look."

"When?" Tenten demanded indignantly.

"Later." Sasuke waved her away.

"Oh come on, Sasuke! What if someone's in danger?"

The young knight put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder and turned him to face her. He met her eyes lazily.

"What's it to me?"

Tenten's eye twitched and she thought, for a split second, of shaking him hard enough to get whiplash. She'd done it once- she could do it again.

"Well… just take a look, please!"

"Only at a price."

"Within reason," Tenten snapped, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I want you to fletch me a new quiver of arrows."

"Done."

"In the courtyard, in your undergarments."

"_No way_. What part of 'within reason' don't you understand?"

Tenten pushed him away, disgusted.

"Well, no deal, then."

"You bigoted _rat_! Who made you a knight?"

"Iruka."

Tenten rolled her eyes. It made some kind of sense; Iruka was too kind hearted sometimes. However, he had his moral values and could handle children a lot better than a lot of the adults that she knew; he was a valuable asset although sometimes a bit too lenient.

"I'll get you the arrows, and that's it."

"Fine," Sasuke snapped huffily.

He put the fabric on a mirror, sprinkling several powders on it.

A translucent orb formed in midair above the mirror and Tenten could only catch glimpses of what he saw.

"Three days ride… east of Konoha, in the middle of the forest, lives a maiden of inexpressible beauty with hair the colour of the darkest of nights, and eyes the colour of the whitest snow, kept against her will in a tower without doors or stairs. She is the key- you must call to her and she will lower her silken braid for you to climb."

"I'd rather not," Tenten said, wincing.

"But you must kill the witch who put her there if you are to free her. The witch can only be killed with an arrow to the heart, but she has powers at her command too terrifying to imagine."

"Great," Tenten muttered.

The orb broke and Sasuke blinked. He sprinkled another powder over the others, and they all vanished.

"That's a nifty trick," Tenten said dryly.

"Here," Sasuke handed her a vial of black liquid that hung on a long silvery chain. "This potion makes the arrows fly true to every target-"

"I don't need it." Tenten said, annoyed.

"And, once loosed, become invisible, with the added trait of indestructibility- and it'll also pierce absolutely anything you'd care to fire it at." Sasuke finished.

"Oh, well, that's nice of you." Tenten smiled and took the vial on the chain. "Thanks, Sasuke."

"Yeah, whatever," he said gruffly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade, the ruler and strongest warrior of Konoha, sat at her desk, trying to ignore the painful headache that was hammering away at her brain.

There was a brief knock on the door. Tsunade knew it was Tenten before she set foot in the office.

"How can I help you, Tenten?" The Hokage spoke quietly.

Tenten bowed respectfully and handed her the scrap of fabric.

"It was tied to a sparrow, half frozen outside my window."

"A sparrow?" Tsunade echoed.

"Yes."

"Did you take it to Sasuke?" The Hokage turned the fabric over in her fingers.

"I did," Tenten admitted.

"What did he tell you?"

"Something about a woman trapped in a tower with dark hair and white eyes."

"White eyes," Tsunade muttered, looking out of the glass windows. "A Hyuuga princess," she said suddenly, "trapped in a tower."

Tenten knew very little of the Hyuuga clan. They were a noble family (everyone knew that), much like the Uchiha despite the vast difference in size. They were known for their abilities of insight and distinctive fighting style that Tenten had yet to see in a combat situation. As far as comparisons in size went, the Uchiha had only two in their clan (and there were whispers of a third) and enough in the Hyuuga clan that they felt the need to divide it into two- a Head-Branch system of the younger protecting their elders.

"It seems to be a family affair; they have sent no word that they require help. Besides, their family is full of famously strong warriors and knights." Tsunade tossed the fabric back onto her desk near Tenten's fingers.

"She obviously doesn't want to be there!" The young woman snatched up the square of material and put it in her pocket.

"It is of no importance to us."

"They are _not _above the law, Tsunade-sama!" Tenten argued. "And you seem to think otherwise! How can you support this-"

"How do you know this isn't a trick?"

"How do you know that it isn't?"

"It is a family affair- even I have no right to interfere."

"I don't care!" Tenten's words fell into silence. She shut her eyes and calmed her breath and heartbeat. "Someone's life is at stake." She continued solemnly, "And I took a vow to aid those who needed it."

Tenten turned around to face the doors of the study.

"If you leave, you will be demoted."

Tsunade's voice was lazy- nonchalant, almost- like she knew exactly how Tenten would react and respond. But the young woman would face her own path, now.

Tenten turned to face the woman she had, for so long, respected. Now, her eyes blazed with an unreadable emotion, her body rigid.

"So be it," she replied stiffly. She bowed only briefly, spun on her heel and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten, no longer a knight, ran silently back to her room, a plan already in her mind. She shut the door just as soundlessly as she had opened it and stowed away her very few personal knick-knacks in a bag, along with spare clothes. Removing her shirt, she quickly donned her thin, blue bladed knives in their leather holsters, the straps looping over her shoulders. Tugging her shirt back on, Tenten strapped on a much larger, second pair of blades on her back with an additional two swords that hung about her slim hips. Slipping into her cloak once again, she slung her quiver and willow bow over her shoulder and left the room, leaving the key on her desk.

It was just the kind of adventure that she had dreamed about, she tried to tell herself as she ran to the stable. Halfway there, she almost crashed into Lee; a fellow knight who had been a steadfast companion since they had first met. He was exuberant about everything and looked almost identical to his idol and mentor- the combat trainer, Gai.

"Tenten!" He greeted her. "Where are you going, so heavily armed?"

"Mission," she flashed him a smile.

"When will you be home?"

Tenten shrugged.

"Hopefully before winter truly sets in… well, I'd better get going. Say goodbye to Gai-sensei for me, please?"

Lee put his thumb up and smiled at her. "Of course! Good luck, Tenten! The flaming power of your youth will prevail!"

Tenten felt slightly guilty for lying to Lee. He'd only try and detain her if she told him the truth, she reasoned. She had a princess to rescue.

Once in the stables, Tenten whistled and there was an answering whicker from a stall three doors down on her right. She smiled.

"Hey, Starshadow." She rubbed the stark white star on the coal black filly's head. "We have to go rescue a princess… do you like that idea?" she crooned as she saddled the horse. The saddlebags were already full- the squires were entrusted to make sure that there were always fresh supplies in the saddlebags to ensure that less time would be wasted responding to emergencies.

Once she was outside, Tenten mounted the horse smoothly and pulled her hood closer to her face. As she kicked Starshadow into a gallop, the snow whirled out from behind her and her cloak streamed out behind her before settling like a mantle upon her shoulders.

Tsunade watched from her window as the hooded figure left the castle. With a weary sigh, she drew the drapes shut and turned to her assistant.

"Send a message to him. Tell him that one of his kindred will be returned to him shortly."

"Anything else?"

"Tell him… that the female companion is no longer a knight of Konoha- and any fraudulence will result in her immediate arrest and whatever corporal punishment he views as appropriate."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next three nights, Tenten slept on the freezing ground for very scant amounts of time. On her third day of traveling, Tenten quickly dipped her arrows in the potion and slipped the potion back around her neck and did a quick check of her blades to ensure that they wouldn't freeze.

Starshadow, as if sensing Tenten's tension, whickered nervously beneath her and the young woman automatically changed her posture, and the filly settled down.

In all honesty, nothing could really ever prepare her for what awaited her in the tower that she was rapidly approaching.

It was just after dawn. The snow had finally relented and the wind was calm. It was eerily quiet, like the world now held its breath for her.

She dismounted Starshadow smoothly, and sent the horse into the woods to hide out until she'd defeated the witch. Tenten bent back her bow and loosed the arrow with a deadly precision. Although she could not see the arrow itself, the sturdy cord she'd tied to it indicated that the arrow had pierced the mortar in the stone, right above the small window.

The young woman smiled with satisfaction and tugged on the rope, testing its strength and that of the arrow. Sasuke's word held true, and the arrow would not budge.

Not waiting a moment more, Tenten began to climb up the tower wall, walking with the wall beneath her feet. The tower was about five stories tall and the knight could see over the trees of the forest as she climbed, but knew that she couldn't stop to admire the panoramic scenery.

Her arms were burning, her breath came in slight pants and the sweat chilled upon her brow as she pulled herself onto the ledge of the window and hoisted herself into the small chamber.

It was a completely round room- that was to be expected- with only a bed on one side and a collection of books on a shelf. The entire room looked more like it belonged to a soldier- it even resembled her old room- rather than a princess.

At that moment, her musings were cut short as the princess emerged from the bathroom, clothed in men's breeches and a traveling cloak. Tenten hastily bowed and the other occupant of the room looked up and the hood fell back.

"Took you long enough," the Hyuuga grumbled.

Tenten blanched.

White eyes- check.

Black hair- check.

Beauteous maiden beyond description?

Boy, had Sasuke got it wrong this time. Completely wrong.

"You're not the princess." Tenten said numbly.

"Like they'd ever lock their precious princess away in a tower," the youth scoffed.

The young woman straightened and her hood no longer hid her face.

"And you're not a knight!" The young man cried in anger. "They sent me a farm girl with a bad hairstyle!"

"I _am_ a knight!" Tenten yelled back. "If you're too stupid to realize that, then I'll just leave and go home and leave you in your stupid fifty meters high tower! Good day to you, _sir_!" she spat and turned on her heel. She was about to leave when she saw an old lady approach the window. The young man shoved her out of the way and looked down.

"Who is it?" she asked quietly, suddenly sensing the tension in his body.

"She came earlier today. There's something wrong." The man glanced at his rescuer-to-be sharply. "She followed you!"

"I _know_ for a fact that I was not followed here!" Tenten argued, unsheathing a blade at her waist and handing it to the man grudgingly. "Do you know how to use this?"

"Of course," he replied smugly. "I was trained from birth how to-"

"Save me the history lesson, Hyuuga!" Tenten snapped, pulling out two arrows.

"That's not going to work on her," the noble hissed. "She has magic!"

"That doesn't matter."

They heard a knock and the Hyuuga began to lower his incredibly long braid down the window. Tenten restrained a giggle at the bizarre image, and remembered Sasuke saying something about climbing a "silken braid." As the man hoisted up the witch, Tenten made a quick calculation as she decided how to proceed. The young man gave her a look as if to say, "You'd better have a plan."

The face of the witch appeared above the window ledge and Tenten, her fingers moving only with muscle memory, fired the arrows with deadly precision. The arrows disappeared and did not even whistle as they flew through the air. Blood blossomed above the witch's heart and her face was surprised- sad, even, as she fell.

Suddenly, the Hyuuga bucked forward as the witch fell, and Tenten sprung forward, a naked blade in hand. In a moment of stilled time, the blade sang with a surprisingly high clarity as it sliced through the air and then through the thick black braid. The young man fell back across the room and the braid slithered out the window and vanished, with the witch.

"What have you done!?!?" The young man flew at Tenten in a rage, and the young woman flinched as he grabbed her shoulders, staring directly into her eyes. His hair was jagged and wavy and settled upon his shoulders, finally free of its life long restraint.

"I rescued you." Tenten slapped his hands away dismissively.

The man grabbed at her again, and Tenten struck him- but he was prepared this time, blocking her blow.

"You cut my hair."

"It will grow back." Tenten said, her eyes narrowing. "Now let go of me."

"You. Cut. My. Hair."

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

The two had an intense staring competition and, finally, he let go of her wrist. Tenten didn't need to look to see the red mark.

"Let's go." She turned to the window.

"But she's not dead," the young man said quietly. "She will hunt you to the ends of the earth."

"I will deal with it when I have to," she replied curtly, not looking at him. "Get your things together. We're leaving."

"Where to?" He asked with a light appearing suddenly in his eyes.

"I'm returning you home." Tenten said listlessly and jumped out the window, sliding down the cord with ease.

The young man landed on the ground after her, a few minutes later.

"Home? As in the Hyuuga Castle home?"

"Yes," Tenten replied, whistling for her horse.

"I'm not going with you."

He sounded like a sullen child.

"You are." Tenten said quietly, dangerously.

"Make me."

"I can leave you out here for that snowstorm to freeze you to death. Or, better still, you can wait for that witch to turn up again lock you back up."

"You don't understand! My _family_ locked me up!"

"I don't suppose there's a reason as to why they locked you up?" Tenten asked sarcastically.

"They thought I was a threat to the family. A disgrace, despite the fact that I was the most talented warrior anyone had seen in three generations, surpassing even my uncle at my age!"

Tenten saw his fist clench and her mouth set in a grim line.

"I will not return home!" He spat venomously.

"Where else can I take you?" Tenten asked. "It has to be only a few days away- there's a snowstorm coming in a few days that will snow in all of the roads and we'll both be stuck out in the open unless you figure out somewhere you want to go!"

"Konoha!" The man turned to her. "We can go to the Hokage and ask him to lift this stupid system in my family!"

"Him?" Tenten asked, puzzled. Then, it hit her. "How long have you been locked up?"

"About six years- on the eve of my twelfth birthday."

"The Hokage you knew is dead." Tenten said quietly. "The new Hokage has been in power for five years. Her name is Tsunade-sa… Tsunade. She is the grand daughter of the First."

The clouds began to roll in from the east, bringing with it an icy wind.

"And she leads the kingdom?"

"Yes."

"Is she a wise ruler?"

"… Yes."

"And yet you hesitate."

The young man turned to face her.

"Very well," he sighed, all traces of anger gone, to be replaced with a smirk. "I will return to my… home." He said the latter with distaste.

Tenten nodded and was about to mount Starshadow when the noble cleared his throat. She turned to look at him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, sir?" Tenten asked sardonically.

"How will I travel if not astride a horse?"

"And how will _I_ travel if _I_ am not on my horse?"

"Walk." He said dismissively. "If my calculations are correct, I am more superior in rank in this situation, and I cannot be seen riding behind a woman who dresses and rides a man."

"You're not in the least grateful?" Tenten asked furiously.

"I would have escaped today, regardless of your hasty 'rescue', or not."

He strode over to the former knight and looked down at her.

"Step aside, please," he asked in a tone that suggested he would not ask her again.

Tenten averted her eyes and grudgingly stepped aside. For the first time in her life, she did not feel the cheesy glow of altruistic satisfaction after doing a good deed for someone else. For the first time in her life, she wanted to strangle the person she had just saved.

"Are you coming, miss?" He called back politely, which was anything but courteous.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Why did I even let that stupid sparrow in?" She asked herself quietly, before following the noble, on foot.

But it was only the beginning of the journey… and a challenging one, at that.

**Ahh, well, it's finally up and running. Please leave any constructive criticism in a review, and I'll do my best to improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Intrigue**

**Chapter Two**

Tenten and the youth set off at a brisk pace, saying nothing to the other, but Tenten couldn't help but sneak a few sly glances in his way. He was of a lean build, and his muscles were built beneath the bulky layers of clothing. His hands were slender and, she suspected, smooth, for she could see no calluses. His features were aquiline- and he was almost hawklike in his manner of watching the world around him with shrewdness- but his nose was slender while his jaw was strong. His luxuriant locks, despite being recently cut significantly shorter, were incredibly healthy nonetheless and so dark brown they appeared black in the poor light.

"I think you've had more than ample time to analyse my features," he called back without looking at her.

Tenten blushed and trudged though the snow, using a slim branch to dust the snow out of her path.

"What is her name?" he asked after some time, in reference to the horse.

"Starshadow." Tenten couldn't keep the pride out of her voice, having taken care of her since she was a foal.

"She's very sleek- her gait is light and quick."

He obviously had experience with horses.

"But she does not have the right build to be a knight's steed."

"I rely on agility and fleet of foot in battle- not just brute strength and weight to throw around."

The Hyuuga scoffed.

"It's typical of a woman to make up such an excuse."

"It is typical," she replied scathingly, "of a man to mock a woman who has the potential to exceed him!"

"You believe you have the potential to exceed me?"

He turned in his saddle and smirked down at her.

"I wish you luck, lady."

"It's Tenten." She automatically corrected him.

"Tenten," He inclined his head in acknowledgement and turned back around.

"And what is your name, sir?" Tenten asked, remembering that she lacked this piece of information.

"You may address me as Hyuuga-san."

Tenten rolled her eyes. The young man was egotistical enough to withhold his name from her. She clicked her tongue and watched as Starshadow flew through the forest, kicking up a flurry of snow in her wake, taking the noble with her as they crashed through branches and frozen thickets. Tenten watched with keen eyes as the young man leaned forward and began to croon into the horse's ear.

The young woman's eyes narrowed as she saw the horse calm and, the noble still astride the black filly. Tenten caught up to the pair and bowed, feigning relief.

"I am… sorry."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"My Lord." She added belatedly. "It would have been a shame if you had fallen off." She murmured deferentially.

"I'll never fall off a horse," he replied arrogantly with a flick of his hair. His skin was flushed with exhilaration, his eyes were alight and his breath was slowing as they spoke.

He turned around and Tenten made a silent sound. Starshadow reared as she had been trained and the Hyuuga slid off the saddle and into an undignified heap at Tenten's feet.

"Never fall off a horse?" Tenten echoed, holding out her hand. He ignored her offer of help and stood, flicking the snow out of his clothes as he stalked off.

Tenten rubbed the star and kissed the horse's cheek before running after the noble, Starshadow trotting after her.

"You will not ride, sir?" She asked after she caught up with him.

"I will walk, for now." He replied curtly.

Tenten did not mount, but slung her bow back onto the saddle, freeing her movements and walked on.

A few hours later, dusk was falling quickly onto the land. Tenten sensed an eerie quiet in the forest around her- more deathly quiet than the sleepy slumber of winter. She tensed and slowly raised a hand to her neck, unclasping the cloak and stuffing it into her bag. Cracking her fingers, she drew out the swords at her waist and threw the pair to the noble, immediately unsheathing the blades that rested on her back.

"Do you know how to fight?"

"Of course. I was trained since the time I could-"

"Stop talking!" She hissed.

Starshadow whickered nervously and pranced on the spot. Tenten instinctively crooned, but she could sense the impending danger.

There was a vicious snarl and a pack of ten or so wolves surrounded them, teeth bared and all pumped for an easy kill.

The man smirked.

"I will take six. I need a new fur coat."

Tenten rolled her eyes. _Men_.

The atmosphere shifted and Tenten knew before it happened, ducking and thrusting her blade up into the air in a smooth arc, slicing right down the stomach of the wolf that had attempted to rip out her throat, warm droplets of blood streaming onto the snow. Spinning on the spot, both arms flung out, another beast fell as the young woman made the same, silent signal she had earlier that day, and Starshadow reared, her hooves failing dangerously.

As she stood, Tenten caught a glimpse of the devilishly good-looking noble she'd rescued holding out very well on his own, having taken out three of the pack.

There were four left, circling the travellers warily. The strongest had silvery fur and a scar down its face- a mark, perhaps, of his claim as the leader.

"He's mine." The youth whispered, and Tenten rolled her eyes at his arrogance while calming the filly. Tenten facing one way, and the noble facing the other, they timed their attacks and took out a wolf each with quick, deft strikes. The remaining two growled viciously, hackles raised and teeth bared. Starshadow whinnied and the wolves slunk away into the darkness.

The noble was about to pursue them when Tenten grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him back with a vicious tug.

"It's not worth it!" She admonished him. "They gave up- and that's all there is."

He did not resist her, but shrugged her hand away, and cleaned Tenten's blades in the snow before offering them back to her.

"Keep them. You could need them at a moment's notice and I might not be here." She removed her belt and handed it to the noble, quickly rearranging the straps on her back to create another belt from which her second pair of blades could hang.

"Who is your blacksmith?" He asked suddenly. "These are finely crafted blades- incredibly wonderful, balanced and smooth."

"I made them." Tenten replied, a blush tinting her cheeks as they walked away from the wolves. The cloak seemed suddenly too bulky on her and restricting as she pulled it back on; but she knew she'd need it soon enough.

"You are a fine blades crafter. Your fighting style, however, needs work."

He had a definite ability, Tenten thought dully, to turn a compliment into a put down. He was _so_ typically… arrogant. He was like all of Sasuke's infuriating traits bundled up together to create some kind of lump of vanity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair set up their small camp in an alcove a few hours after sunset, Tenten throwing her back her hood as she began to strike up a fire, feeding it precious twigs and leaves to get it going, and then sprinkled a powder into the flames to strengthen its warmth and light. The young man returned with a few branches and began to throw them into the flames, bringing up a warm, ambient glow.

Tenten looked up at him, her mouth curving into a small smile of gratitude as she handed him a knob of coarse bread and dried fruit. He nodded in thanks and they chewed the food in silence.

Tenten huddled up in her cloak as she rearranged her blades so that they were within reach and wouldn't stick to the scabbard.

"What are you doing?"

"Staying up to make sure those wolves don't come and attack you while you sleep." She said irritably.

"Well, wake me up at midnight and I'll watch until just before sunrise."

"There's no need-"

"Your sleepiness by that time would endanger us both." He interrupted her curtly and Tenten grudgingly agreed. However, she narrowed her eyes and nodded, turning her head to the side and watched, out of the corner of her eye, as he settled to sleep in the only bedroll they had- hers.

There was no sound in the dead of the woods, but Tenten had neither fear of the darkness nor the blanketing silence of snow. She shut her eyes as she reflected on the Hokage's last words to her, replaying the episode in her mind as she stared into the hazy glow of the flames.

There was a sudden movement and the former knight moved for her blades in a split second, but her limbs were clumsy and her eyes were dazzled at the sudden loss of light.

"You were staring into the fire." The noble's voice dripped with smugness. Tenten shook her head and her eyes adjusted to the light. She knew it was dangerous to do so; but something about this man made her never want to back down, ever.

"Save your breath." He grumbled as he melted some snow in a tin cup over the flames and threw some more logs to fuel the fire. "Get some sleep while the sleeping roll is warm."

Sleepily startled by his words, Tenten complied only too gladly and was deeply asleep after taking in a deep breath laden with the noble's scent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came all too soon and Tenten rolled out of the sleeping kit with mild difficulty. They needed to get out of the forest soon; the air was heavy with the smell of snow. The snow storm would blow in by tomorrow at sunset at the latest.

There was a heavy ache in her chest; she was getting sick. She could only hope for the warmth of a castle in winter within a few hours.

That day, the Hyuuga seemed to trust her enough to ride Starshadow once again and he initiated a conversation, much to her surprise.

"You're getting sick," he remarked as she cleared her throat while rubbing her chest.

"You think?"

"I need to talk to you, about something."

"Fire away."

"It's about… tomorrow."

It was clear that he knew they'd reach the castle tomorrow.

"You will ride behind me on the horse. We'll be forced to stop at the gates. I want you to keep your hood up until we reach the main castle and show your face only when I introduce you. You will remain silent and walk two paces behind me and once pace to the left."

"I-"

"Be silent!" He snapped. "In my family, appearances and propriety is _everything_. If you are not introduced in the right way, they'll assume that you are involved with me romantically."

"Aren't they bound to think that anyway?"

"Not unless you give them reason not to."

"It can't be helped!" Tenten reasoned. "Women _always_ talk."

"Are you speaking from experience?" He smirked and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Just… ugh." Tenten gave up trying to communicate with the antisocial noble.

"Just do as I say and take my lead. I will need your services in the court. I need you to be my eyes and ears and I will need your protection, regardless of my fighting prowess."

"And why is that?"

"Because they will still see me as a threat; I've come back to them out of the blue after six years and they have no idea how far my fighting abilities extend, regardless of how much that witch watched me. I will need your presence to protect me from their schemes to lock me back up."

"And what if they do not care, and lock me up with you? What then?"

"I highly doubt that. If it comes to that, then we can escape and flee to Konoha and bring this issue to your Hokage."

"… She didn't-" Tenten decided whether or not to finish her sentence but decided against it; she was not sure how he would react and Konoha was too far away to reach within a day, regardless of whether or not they both travelled by horseback. The forest behind them was too thick to ride in and the wolves were facing hunger. "… Oh, never mind. It's nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, they spoke little and Tenten could see the tension in the Hyuuga's muscles. She jokingly offered to massage him as they stopped for lunch at midday, but her attempt to lighten his mood fell to shambles as he rewarded her comment with a smouldering glare.

With a roll of his eyes, the Hyuuga went off into the woods and Tenten released her hair and began to twist the curled lengths into neat braids and pinned them together behind her head.

The noble returned as Tenten finished grooming Starshadow. She looked up with a smile.

"You took your time."

The noble shrugged.

"I need to look respectable for the both of us."

"Haha, very funny." Tenten said sarcastically. "Are you ready now?"

The Hyuuga did not respond, but he mounted anyway and held out his hand to help her up.

"And this _isn't _humiliating." Tenten muttered under her breath. "What happened to not looking 'romantically involved'?"

"It's faster this way. We won't make it in time if one of us walks." He paused, and tenten could have sworn that his cheeks were tinted a slightly pink colour that could not have been from the cold. "Besides, like you said, women talk. Especially in my family."

Tenten glanced up at the ominous clouds and hesitated before taking his hand.

"You don't trust me?" That arrogant smirk graced his face once again and he aided her in mounting the filly.

"Not a single chance, Hyuuga." Tenten smiled as he kicked Starshadow into a gallop and sent the snow up into the air in a flurry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Intrigue**

By Tanya Lilac

**Chapter Three**

The guards at the gate were surprised to see one of their kindred return, let alone with a fierce woman who wielded her own blades at her hips and kept her face hidden.

The Hyuuga uttered a few words to them and, in the dusky light of the sunset, Tenten saw a young messenger galloping up the hill towards to lit castle.

The young woman felt her breath catch and the Hyuuga smirked.

"That is my ancestral home. It has been standing for over a hundred years strong and represents everything that my… family stands for."

Tenten detected the note of pride in his voice. "It's beautiful."

The cream coloured stone was tinted an orange-gold in the cold sunset, its towering palisades, turrets and spires adding a whimsical grace to the austere façade of the castle.

"Not always." His voice turned as cold as the snowstorm welling up behind them, and Tenten shivered.

The gate slid back and Starshadow, with some energy left, bounded up the hill with grace and ease.

The pair dismounted at the steps and the young woman flipped a coin at the youth who led the horse away.

"Take care of her," Tenten whispered to him. The youth, with black, shining eyes, nodded shyly and Tenten was forcibly reminded of Lee.

The servant sent to greet them was sweating profusely. He was an old, oily man, who was constantly trying to gain favour from all of the nobles of the Hyuuga family. Many hated him, but they also valued his eavesdropping services and spy connections.

"Master Hyuuga, Master Hiashi is waiting."

"Then do not keep _us_ waiting." He snapped back, and the servant bowed several times before opening the grand doors. Tenten smiled. It seemed that she wasn't the only one that Neji liked to snap at.

The grand foyer of the Hyuuga Castle was a domed room that opened up and split off into three wide corridors. There were eight steps carved into the cream marble that ran around the entire space, and each archway had ornate carvings of animals from birds to dragons to tigers. The floor, she suspected, was adorned with a beautiful mosaic, probably of the family crest or motif. Her current inability to see the design was thanks to the fact that most of the castle's noble population had gathered to see them. They were all craning their necks to get a look at the Hyuuga at her side and their reactions were of hate, spite, mistrust, joy, love and curiosity.

"Dear nephew!" A man who looked similar to the handsome noble stepped forward and embraced the son of his brother.

"Uncle," the youth replied stiffly. His arms had not moved from his side.

"It is such a great joy to have you back among us, cousin." A young woman stepped forward, and, like her father, embraced the young man with formality and propriety.

Tenten wracked her brains to remember names and any kind of useful information about the Hyuuga family. She could only remember the clan's head, Hiashi and his heir, Hinata- his eldest daughter.

"It is a great joy to be home, cousin," he replied woodenly, staring right over her shoulder.

"And who, may I ask, is your companion?" Hiashi asked politely, despite the discourteous nature of the question.

"This is Tenten, of Konoha." Neji replied quietly.

Tenten bowed like a man, as she was wearing breeches, and as she stood, her hood fell back. There was a ripple of interest that flowed through the assemblage of the Hyuuga family.

"Welcome, Tenten, to the ancient home of the Hyuuga clan. Please, make yourself at home."

For a split second, the young noble was afraid she'd say something so frank and bluntly outrageous that she'd shame the both of them. However, she simply bowed again.

"I thank you, for welcoming me into your beautiful home, my lord." Among other things, she had been forced to learn about etiquette, especially among higher ranked families as they were most of their major clients, requiring knights to be escorts and protectors, and such.

The simple statement seemed to suffice for the moment and Hiashi continued.

"Well, my youngest daughter Hanabi will see both you and Neji settled into your rooms. I hope you find your rooms pleasant enough." Hiashi bowed and moved off, leaving Tenten to absorb the news.

She grabbed Neji's forearm in a death grip as a lot more information came rushing back into her mind. Hyuuga Neji was a prodigy of his clan; an expert fighter. However, something happened a few years ago, ending in his disappearance- and the gossip circles had so many theories on what had happened to him; secret marriages, quests of adventure… and, some whispered, maybe Hiashi had gone mad with anger and locked him away in a high tower away from the world. They hadn't known how right that they had been.

"You didn't tell me that you were Hyuuga _Neji_!"

"Not _here_!" Neji hissed back, wrenching her hand away from his arm.

"Oh, don't mind me; I only had to change into a dress in forty seconds to show you your rooms."

Tenten turned to face the owner of the sarcastic voice with a smile on her face. It seemed like she would get along with this new arrival.

"Tenten." She held out her hand in an informal manner. The teen shook it jovially enough and Tenten relaxed.

"I'm Hanabi; Hinata's younger sister and Neji's cousin. But I'm more remembered for being Hinata's sister than anything else." She smiled at Neji, who scowled back. "Ahh, you're still the same as ever, cousin. Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you where he sleeps, and where you'll be sleeping." She winked slyly at Tenten and began to walk off.

The young girl's steps were quick and light and she led the way through various shortcuts and secret passages hidden behind tapestries.

"As we had little knowledge of your arrival, we had no time to air out a guest room in the guest wing. The sentries had said that it was Neji, so the servants just aired out the room next to his for his guest."

"That's a lie!" Neji retorted. "I remember that one time when that abominable aunt, Haruka, turned up unexpectedly. Hiashi smooth talked her for five minutes and in that time, they had aired out a room to her exact specifications."

Hanabi smiled.

"Ahh… Haruka. She's still quite a handful and a half to manage."

Tenten did not join in with their conversation and she kept her troubled thoughts to herself. Neji was different here; if anything, he had defrosted somewhat (it could have just been that he was out of the snow). It was disconcerting, to say the least.

"If I may ask, Tenten, how did you and Neji meet?" Hanabi asked quietly as they walked down a well lit corridor. Tenten knew they were in a different wing; the large glass pane windows overlooked a large lake. The furnishings and tapestries were not as ornate as the main part of the house, but it was still as lavish and luxurious as the grand castles in Konoha.

"I'd rather you not pester her with such questions, Hanabi," Neji interrupted before she could reply.

Tenten hid a smile. So he had shown her a lot of his character while they had been in the forest; he was level headed, arrogant and calculating. A powerful fighter with an even fiercer spirit, Neji was a force of nature and not to be trifled with, or else.

Hanabi simply inclined her head at him with a coy smile playing about her lips. Tenten suspected that the young Hyuuga technically had more power than Neji; she just chose to ignore it for now.

The younger Hyuuga tried a different tactic.

"How long have you been a knight?" She asked, keeping her voice conversationally casual.

"I've been in training since I was six. I was knighted when I was fifteen."

"So young?"

"I had lived as a knight's apprentice for three years. He saw fit to promote me."

"And did Neji send for a personal rescue?"

"I can still hear you!" Neji called from somewhere behind the two girls. Hanabi laughed.

"You haven't changed, indeed. You've just grown taller, and more… prickly." She eyed his stubble with amusement and Neji rubbed it self consciously.

They turned left and arrived at Neji's quarters. The solid oak doors were thrown wide open and the air inside smelled of dried flowers and crisp linen.

"Welcome to my cousin's humble quarters," Hanabi curtseyed mockingly, swishing her skirts. She was unaccustomed to the excessive amount of fabric; it was obvious to all.

"Humble?" Tenten stared around, wide eyed, at the luxurious suite. Its grace lay in its simple and tasteful furnishings and earthy tones, contrasted with splashes of chocolate, navy and black. "It's a far cry from where I stayed in the castle."

"It's been refurnished recently," Neji stated calmly. "It seems that my arrival was anticipated after all."

Tenten concealed her surprise. Tsunade must have said something.

"And now, if you walk through here…" Hanabi left Neji's room and they walked down the corridor a short way before opening another set of double oak doors. "This is where you'll be staying for the winter."

Tenten walked around the gauzy screens and her breath caught.

"These rooms… are mine for the winter?" She turned to face a rather bemused Hanabi.

"Yes, and for however long you decide to stay after the snows thaw."

"… Thank you. I don't think I can express how much this means to me."

"You brought Neji back. I don't think that there's a price for something like that." Tenten could sense the underlying sarcasm in the Hyuuga's voice, and, puzzled, she merely inclined her head.

"Oh. Your maid, Sadako, will aid you in bathing and then she'll send in a seamstress to take your measurements so you can have proper gowns made. Until they're ready, you can wear whatever has been hung up in that armoire. Dinner begins at half past seven, so there's time for a quick nap if you need one."

With her words, she was off, as quick and as flighty as a hummingbird.

Tenten turned to face a young woman a year or so older than she was, standing demurely in the corner. She wore a cerulean dress with a tightened bodice and very minimal trimmings. Tenten noticed strangely familiar symbol embroidered in teal thread on the right hand sleeve, but she decided to stay mute on the subject.

"I'm Tenten."

"Sadako. And I already know your name. The castle was all in a furore about you before you even got off that horse of yours."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad?"

"It depends on what they're saying," Sadako smiled briefly, her blue grey eyes lighting up. "Your bath is ready for you, if you want to start undressing."

She was, Tenten soon found out, a brisk and practical young woman who could be coy when she needed to and had a tongue that was as sharp as a blade.

"Your eyes are unusually coloured," Tenten remarked as she removed her cape. Sadako smiled as she hung up the forest green garment. "I don't think I've ever seen someone with silvery blue eyes."

"Ahh, yes. They're unusual wherever I go. It's a mix of both my mother and father. My father is a Hyuuga; my mother lives here with him, but having been born to the secondary Branch line… ahh, I've lost my manners." She undressed Tenten's hair. "You don't need a history lesson."

"History is needed so that we don't repeat past mistakes." The young woman smiled as she loosened the straps of her makeshift belt. She'd need to get a new one.

"I know what you're thinking. You're going to be a lady of the court; you cannot be running around with knives! It's unseemly."

"You sound like my mother. I became a knight to help people."

"We don't need help; we have knights and warriors aplenty."

"But none to spare to help Neji?" Tenten asked, before she could think.

Sadako shut her mouth and, her colour high in her cheeks, pushed the almost undressed Tenten into the bathroom where a gently steaming bath was waiting for her. She sighed and pulled off the last of her clothes, the thin daggers flung onto the bench top beside the marble sink.

Tenten sank into the water gingerly, but immersed herself swiftly to dampen her hair, resurfacing quickly. Sadako began to massage Tenten's locks and scalp with scented soap, washing out six days of snow, sweat and dirt. She sighed, rubbing at her skin with the textured sponge.

"Neji," Sadako began, "is filled with-"

"I don't need to know." Tenten interrupted. "It's none of my business and if Neji wanted to tell me, then I would leave it to him."

"Is filled anger and hate towards the head family for locking him up in a cage that he cannot escape." Sadako continued, ignoring her new mistress. "He tries to hide it but he is still pained by everything that has happened since his father died when he was four. It may be a long time to hold a grudge to you, but he still believes that his father died on the orders on his twin brother- Hiashi."

"And you know the truth?"

"Few people do. I don't know why they keep it from him, but they need to tell him soon, because otherwise… it may be too late."

"They?"

Sadako sighed.

"If there's one thing to know around here, it's to spot head family members and branch family members."

Tenten winced as Sadako ran her fingers through her tangled hair to rinse the soap.

"Branch family members always have this symbol stitched on the right hand sleeve; always in this spot, and always in teal. Some have it branded onto their skin, like Neji."

"Will I be marked?" Tenten asked, shivering despite the warm water.

"Of course not. But they can still treat you like you're part of the secondary house. This is their house; it seems that we just live here."

"But you're all related!"

Sadako smiled bitterly.

"All families fight," she said sombrely. "It's just that when mine does, someone usually gets hurt and it's not uncommon for them to take advantage of us because of the order of our births."

Tenten frowned. She really had been just kidding herself, thinking that this rescue mission was going to be fun. Neji hadn't even been a girl, let alone a princess. This 'family' was a tangle of webs and lies. Suddenly, she didn't blame Neji for the way that he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Intrigue**

By Tanya Lilac

**Chapter Four**

After Tenten's bath, Sadako went through the laborious task of drying the young woman's hair while sending a young girl to call for Hanako, the seamstress.

Like the Uchiha line, the Hyuuga family had many magic users from simple skeelies, who knew how to make charms, talismans and simple spells, to accredited mages who had the ability fly or create and manipulate fire.

Tenten felt her hair steam as Sadako ran the strange shell comb through her hair. It looked ordinary enough, but it was always warm to touch and dried the hair that ran through its teeth.

"Did you ever go to Konoha?" Tenten asked later, as Sadako began to dress her hair.

"Yes, a few times." Her cheeks were flushed as she braided a section of Tenten's hair. "The last time was for the spring festival."

"Who was it?" Tenten asked, with a smug smile on her face.

"Uchiha Sasuke. He was just so charming… and, well… nothing _happened_, we just-" Sadako trailed off as she fumbled for words.

"Sasuke?" Tenten echoed. "Wow. He's always been a complete pig. And of course _nothing_ happened. Because he's just that kind of person," Tenten quipped sarcastically.

Sadako blushed profusely, but was saved from having to say anything when Hanako entered the room. Both young women stood abruptly, Sadako curtseying and Tenten bowing out of habit, feeling Hanako's white eyes on her form.

Her hair was the same deep brown that Neji's was, her eyes the same colour. Her face was angular and lined gently with fatigue. She was, Tenten figured, around thirty.

She noticed the teal stitching on the sleeve and remained mute as Sadako greeted the older woman with respect.

"Good evening, Hanako," Sadako curtsied once again.

"Sadako … I see they've finally put your sharp tongue to use." Hanako replied, and all of the fine lines on her face were erased by the warmth that radiated from her smile. Tenten couldn't help but smile with them.

"And you're Tenten, I presume?"

"Yes," Tenten, at a loss for the right words, bowed once again as Sadako walked in a circle around her, taking in her form.

"Good posture, toned muscles… Do you normally wear bindings over your chest?" She asked with another good humoured smile.

"Have you ever tried firing a bow nocked with three arrows, all expected to meet their target?"

"Fighting's not my field, girl, and questions like that get you nowhere around here." She shook her head. "It seems they thought it appropriate to put you two hot heads together. It'll only be a matter of time before you two tear down the castle." Hanako clapped her hands and a servant appeared with her kit. Removing a tape measure from the well worn leather bag, she asked Sadako to sit down and be her scribe.

"Do you have any favourite colours?" The motherly woman asked in between measurements.

Tenten lifted her arm, as prompted. "No, not particularly. I like blue, and green."

Sadako wrote down another few notes.

"Well, your first gown will be green, and the second will be pink. The third could be blue, but I'm leaning more towards… a violet, or a red."

"Pink?" Tenten said the word with distaste.

"Yes, child." Hanako handed her a pale green dress. "Change into this and we can make some alterations before you go have dinner."

Tenten sighed as she trudged behind the screen. Sadako was there in a blink, helping her tie up the back, and finding a matching pair of shoes.

She stepped out from behind the screen and Hanako gasped.

"Child… If Neji hasn't fallen for you yet…"

Tenten fidgeted uncomfortably as she blushed.

"The neckline's too low."

"It's all the fashion, dear." She shrugged. "There's nothing much I can do for it now."

Sadako handed her a necklace. The glass pendant glinted softly in the light, and she turned it over in her fingers.

"Do you mean, what you said about Neji?" She asked quietly, as Hanako rolled up her tape again.

"He might not look like it, but the boy is lonely. He'll have lovers, but he needs someone to stop him from sinking further into the darkness. There's only so much skin to skin contact can do for you. Everything else… relies on the heart."

The candlelight flickered, casting eerie shadows over their skin. The moment passed, and a smile broke on the older woman's face.

"Ahh, well, I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to me prattle on about life and love. I'll have your dresses ready for you within a week, and your ball gown will be ready in a few days." She smiled, and Tenten and Sadako bowed and curtseyed as the seamstress left the room.

"Did she say… ball gown?"

Sadako nodded. "We have a winter ball every year, two weeks after the snowstorms that make the lake freeze over. During the day, everyone goes ice skating on the lake and at night, we have a ball for everyone over the age of fourteen." She smiled dreamily. "And I remember … Hiro, at my first ball."

"A cousin of yours?" Tenten asked. It was not uncommon for clan members to marry cousins, she knew.

"Well, he's a fifth cousin, twice removed. Or something close to that. It keeps the blood strong, although the Hyuuga blood is usually the more predominant in most cases when a Hyuuga marries someone from another family. The white eyes of the Hyuuga clan are our most distinctive mark of all." Tenten heard the pained note in the older girl's voice. "It was hard, at first, but they all realised that I was faster and stronger than they could ever be. The only one who could beat me at the age of ten was Neji." She smiled. "He was only nine… and I still have a scar."

She showed Tenten the smooth scar on her upper left arm.

"What kind of weapon leaves such a smooth, fluid scar?" Tenten frowned.

"Hands. We have a clan technique that requires the manipulation of energy force; you channel it through your hands and even if there is no physical contact, the wounds are on your internal organs. I was lucky, because he had been clumsy at first and had broken skin, so that I knew that my muscle had been cut. I gather that it's not the case these days."

"He never showed me." Tenten replied in a small voice. "So everyone in your family has magic?"

"Sort of. It's an innate energy that is inside everyone, but some can make use of it, while others cannot. And then you get people who can channel the energy into other forms, like magic. People like Hanako feel that life is simpler without magic and fighting, so they choose to acknowledge the fact that it's there, but they don't do anything with it. However, we are all trained from birth how to use one basic attack that could save our lives. And that's the attack that Neji used on me. It's crude and most people only master it in their teens, but never use it again after they've learned it." Sadako shrugged. "It's a way of life, and no one can do anything about it."

She handed Tenten a plaited silk belt. It was made of emerald green and silver ribbon.

"Anyway, wear this around your waist. It'll give the dress more colours. When I find you a more suiting pendant, you can wear it with your belts, but you can just pin it with this brooch."

"It's a sparrow," she said, trying to hide the surprise in her voice. It was an engraved silver brooch, with the tips of the sparrow's wings coated in a light, royal blue, enamel and a blue stone set in its eye.

Before she could say much else, a deep sounding gong was rung somewhere within the heart of the castle.

"What's that?" Tenten asked Sadako.

"It's time for dinner."

Tenten made to walk out of the room, but Sadako held her back.

"Where are you going?"

"To… dinner?"

"Do you know where you'll be eating?"

Tenten blushed. "No," she mumbled.

"Just wait for someone to escort you."

"You're not coming?" Tenten's voice sounded slightly alarmed.

"No," Sadako smiled. "I am not made for high society and pomp; they're having a feast for you and Neji, so you'll have to eat with the Head Family tonight. As for tomorrow, I have no idea. They'll probably stick you with Neji."

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"I take it from that, that you don't like him as much as everyone thinks." Sadako commented as she watched Tenten pace.

"No," Tenten replied. "I don't care for him to much; and neither does he. He was going to kill me for cutting his hair. I just got this hand shaped… mark."

Tenten rolled up her sleeve and her eyes widened as she saw the dark bruise on her forearm. Sadako made an exclamation of distress and she ran into the bathroom to find an ointment.

"Why didn't you show me before?"

"Well, I didn't think that it'd be this bad!" Tenten squinted at the purple mark. "Don't worry about it, the sleeve covers it up." She wrenched the fabric over her skin and there was a knock on the door. Sadako glared at her new mistress as she admitted Tenten's escort.

"Hyuuga Neji," she announced, "is here to escort you to dine."

The young Hyuuga smirked at his relative before walking around the screen into Tenten's waiting room. She was already standing there, in a pale green dress that reminded him of dewy grass. The sleeves were slightly flared, covering her hands and edged in a fine white lace. The fabric clung appreciatively to her form, drawing Neji's eyes to the curves of her body, while the low neckline left only a little bit more to the imagination. Embarrassed, Neji focused on the belt that she wore, pinned with a sparrow, and he smirked inwardly at the irony. Her hair, washed and dried, was partially braided, with the bottom half of her long, glossy locks left to drape down her back. Finally, Neji studied her face. Her skin was smooth and unblemished, her features pleasing and yet unremarkable. Tenten's lips were rounded and almost sensual in its colour, her cheekbones high and dusted lightly with pink. Finally, Neji met her eyes, accentuated by her sooty lashes. They were alive with bemusement and laughter, chocolate brown in colour, with rich chestnut flecks. However, Neji read below the surface and saw the traces of sorrow buried within her, and withdrew immediately, humiliated.

"I think you've had more than ample time to analyse my features," Tenten's voice, although quiet, startled him out of his reverie.

Neji bowed, and Tenten curtseyed with grace.

"How awkward," Sadako muttered as she walked to the door. "You're adults, so act like it. I think they've already started to take away the plates now." She opened the door, and the chastised and embarrassed pair walked out of the room.

"She scares me sometimes," Tenten remarked, "with her motherliness."

"I had to live with her." Neji retorted, and they shared a glance much like their small joke.

"So how long is there until dinner is served?" Tenten asked.

"Usually half an hour after the first gong is rung." They ducked behind a tapestry and came out on the other side of a short corridor, into the more luxurious part of the castle.

"You look very… clean," Neji said awkwardly as he fumbled for words.

"Why, thank you." Tenten replied. "You may have shaved but you're still as much of a prick as before."

"Listen, the thing is-" Neji was interrupted by the loud, flirtatious laugh of a woman.

Tenten winced and an infinitely graceful figure glided up to Neji's side and placed a smooth, slender hand on his shoulder.

"Neji … It's been far too long, don't you think?" Her voice was melodic and sweet. Tenten curtseyed at the new arrival, keeping her eyes downcast. She didn't want to see this person.

Neji cleared his throat. "Hanako, this is my guest, Tenten. Tenten, this is Hanako."

Tenten stiffened, still keeping her eyes on the floor.

"How cute," Hanako drawled. "Look up, dearling- how else will I see your face?"

Unwillingly, Tenten met the almond shaped, silver eyes of Hyuuga Hanako. Her skin was as pale and unblemished as her hands, but makeup had been lightly and skilfully applied to her eyes, cheekbones and mouth. Her hair was long and lustrous, flowing past her hip like a river of indigo silk. Everything about her was perfect; she was tall and graceful, still managing to be only slightly shorter than Neji, and the movements she made reminded Tenten of the supple and elegant willows of Konoha.

"Hanako," Neji filled in the silence, "you are looking much more … feminine than the tomboy I left behind." Tenten saw his eyes take in Hanako's willowy form and blanched, willing herself to become completely invisible.

"My, my, Neji. You haven't changed a bit." She paused before adding, "And I don't know if it's such a bad thing after all."

She curtseyed deeply, allowing him a glance down her scandalously low neckline, and smiled once again.

"I hope you have a good evening, Neji, Tenten." With those words, she was off, seemingly gliding away in her rose pink dress.

Tenten released the breath she'd been holding and looked at Neji expectantly.

"What?" He asked, in response to her glare.

"What was that?" Tenten retorted. "At least wait until I'm not here so you can flirt with her all you like!"

"Me? Flirt?" Neji rolled his eyes. "You've got to be joking."

"'You're looking much more feminine than the tomboy I left behind'." Tenten mocked in a deep voice. "I think it took you a full two minutes to get over that neckline of hers."

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" Neji asked her, smugly. "Are you jealous?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Hyuuga." Tenten snapped back.

She ignored him for the rest of their walk, no matter how much he tried to cajole her into good spirits.

"Oh, and just a note about dining tonight; follow my lead." He hesitated before adding, "And keep quiet, won't you? There are many things at stake here."

"Thanks for telling me earlier." Tenten muttered.

He turned to her and smirked once again. "I won't say that I didn't try."

With a groan, the young woman walked alongside the Hyuuga into the dining hall.

It was more like an endless, elaborately furnished cavern with scarlet velvet upholstered dining chairs, with golden tassels and silver silk tablecloths. Cream tallow candles burned brightly in their brass candelabras.

"So, tell me… what is at stake?" Tenten whispered.

"Apart from my sanity, your standing within the clan while you're here is at stake. If you act like a heathen, well-"

"I am not a heathen," Tenten hissed, "And I'm furious to hear that you'd think such a thing!" If only she had her knives on her now… Neji would lose a lot more than his hair.

"This is going to be a long night," Neji groaned.

"Neji!"

It was another feminine voice, and Tenten suppressed a moan.

"It really is you!" The voice was closer now, warm with affection.

"Hitomi, it is good to see you again." Neji looked at Tenten, and turned to face the newcomer. "Tenten, this is Hitomi."

Tenten looked at Hitomi with some trepidation. To her surprise, Hitomi's hair was as silvery white as her eyes. Her skin was equally as fair as Neji's and Hanako's, but she seemed to exude a quite grace and warmth that the former pair lacked. Also, she _smiled_. Anyone in this family who did so, so openly, was a welcome sight amongst such sombre people.

Hitomi curtseyed deeply. Her neckline, Tenten noticed, was not as deep as Hanako's. With an inward grimace, Tenten curtseyed back.

"I've been looking for you two all afternoon!" Hitomi smiled, and Tenten concealed her surprise. For Hitomi to be looking for _her_, of all people… but to Neji's family, Tenten was merely a novelty. Their curiosity in her would fade before long. "It's been such a long time, cousin!" She hugged Neji with affection. "I suppose I shall not be permitted to sit with you during our meal, but I would love to talk with you both afterwards."

At that moment, Tenten's body decided to release the coughing fit apparently she'd been holding in.

"Where are my manners?" Hitomi exclaimed. "Forgive me, Tenten. I had given no thought to your rest." She placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder and smiled once again. "Tomorrow, then." She curtseyed again and left the pair alone.

Dinner was served shortly after, and Tenten was seated on the far left of the table amidst people she did not know, while Neji sat with Hinata and Hanabi near Hiashi. It did not help that Hitomi was sitting on the far right of the table.

"I don't suppose you could pass the salt?" Tenten looked to her right. A young man, with the same white eyes that Neji possessed, smiled politely at her. His hair was a shocking tangle of chestnut curls that just brushed the nape of his neck.

Tenten reached over and passed the salt shaker to the youth, who was working on what appeared to be an artistic masterpiece. It was a miniature, crude sculpture of the castle. Tenten giggled. The Hyuuga's creation was made of bread, buttered lightly in some spots to resemble the creamy stone in the sunset. He was adding salt to the tiny turrets and spires.

"It's snow," she realised with a smile.

"Right you are," the youth smiled back. "Hyuuga Hiroshi, at your service." He held out a hand for her to shake.

"Sorry to ruin your culinary masterpiece, but I do believe that your mother told you not to play with your food." The sarcastic interjection came from a smug individual who sat on Tenten's right. As she watched, the bread replica of the castle shrivelled and collapsed unto itself.

Tenten looked up sharply, bestowing the egotistical man with a baleful glare. He was strikingly good looking with the same, long impossibly black hair as Neji and white eyes that shone coldly.

"I do believe your mother's lessons on manners went to waste," she hissed icily.

The youth remained silent, but his eyes roamed over her body, lingering finally on the curve of her neckline.

"I never did care too much for my mother," he replied absently. Tenten stiffened, and slowly reached for the knife that sat on the table. "But I do appreciate what your mother gave you. You must be an incredible … asset to the knights of Konoha."

Tenten grit her teeth and her grip on the cool silver tightened. She would not let this chauvinistic bastard get to her.

"Once you've left Neji's bed," he sneered down her dress as his other hand squeezed her knee, "come join me in mine. I'll show you the difference between a boy…" His gaze fell contemptuously on Neji. "…and a man."

Unable to restrain her temper any longer, Tenten's right hand slammed against the Hyuuga's throat, winding him. She sprung lightly off her high-backed chair in the same, swift motion and the pair crashed to the floor.

Neji was scared to look up when he heard the loud crash, fearing that it would be the feisty knight who had rescued him. Unfortunately for him, it was. Tenten's right hand gripped the Hyuuga's neck, while a glint of light in her left hand revealed that she was holding a dinner knife in her left hand. Her chocolate coloured tresses spilled over her shoulders, but nothing could hide her angry words.

"Touch me, or speak to me like that again, and I swear, I will not hesitate to take away that which is most precious to you." Her teeth were bared in a feline fashion and her eyes held a fiery rage as she threw the knife violently into the chair. The Hyuuga was struck mute as he looked down at the knife firmly wedged to the chair, between his legs.

Neji watched the events unfold speechlessly. The entire table had fallen silent.

"Go help her!" Hanabi hissed.

"She looks like she is doing fine on her own," Neji said, in a strangled voice.

"Not against Hiro, she won't!"

Many women had entered the bedchamber of Hyuuga Hiro- both willingly and unwillingly. With a growing reputation as a sadist, few were the number of women who had left his bedchamber mentally and physically sound. A master of poisoned energy attacks, a mere touch from his hand could kill you. Cruel by nature, however, Hiro liked to play around with his prey before showing any form of mercy.

Neji watched as the young woman stiffened. Her eyes hardened, like icy gemstones, and the colour began to rise in her cheeks.

"_Neji_!" Hanabi hissed again, shoving him roughly. Then, suddenly, his feet were moving of their own accord. Tenten had stood, Hiro was smirking, and his fingers were reaching for her ankle.

Tenten felt his skin graze hers, and suddenly, her knee gave way. She fell forward, only to be caught by a furiously blushing Hiroshi.

"Miss Tenten," he murmured. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." She replied loudly.

"Let me help you." Neji's offer of assistance came as a relief to Hiroshi. Neji, in a brusque manner, wrapped his arm around Tenten's waist, slinging her arm over his shoulder. "This way," he whispered in her ear, as Hanabi caused a loud disturbance. Neji led her through a secret passage behind a tapestry, and they sat down heavily on a bench. Sadako was already waiting for them.

"Are you alright?" Sadako asked, already kneeling.

"I just feel a bit dizzy, is all. What is all this fuss about?"

"Hiro touched you," Neji replied, his voice taut.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with your life!" Neji snapped. Sadako rolled her eyes and knelt, taking off Tenten's shoe.

"What Neji means to say, without sounding like a jealous prat, is that Hiro can kill you with one touch. He can send poisonous energy into your body; and the effect is instantaneous. Let's hope that he likes you…" Sadako bit her lip. "We need to get you to somewhere better lit. And we need Hitomi!"

"I'll take her back to her room. You go get Hitomi."

"Fine," Sadako muttered. "Don't take your anger out on me. You're jealous that he was so forward."

Neji ignored her comment as Tenten tried to stand again. Her head was feeling alarmingly light, like she wasn't all there.

"So what are the symptoms of this poison?" Tenten asked, as Neji placed his hand on her waist again.

"Light-headedness, hallucinations, paralysis beginning a few minutes after first contact… although Hiro can be more subtle in his applications, I suppose," Neji muttered as they walked through another door and emerged on the other side of the corridors.

"Is there a cure?" Tenten asked sleepily.

"Yes," Neji's muscles tensed around her waist. She was losing focus and she'd obviously lost the feeling in her legs. "Hitomi can clear most of the poison, but the rest is up to you."

"Could I die?"

"Yes, you could. But there's no point to that, is there?" Neji opened her bedroom door with his free elbow.

"Why not?" Tenten asked, as he placed her on the bed.

"Because you didn't get your revenge."

Tenten laughed. "I scared him enough, though, didn't I?"

"Yes," Neji shook his head in wonder. "I suppose you did."

**If you're wondering about Hitomi, I just love her character. Sorry to be singing my own song these days, but I find her character to be very flexible. I've edited chapter three slightly; Hitomi and Neji, in this fic, were also betrothed from birth, but the arrangement ended after the death of Neji's mother. I know it's not a canon fact, but it's just my assumption.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Intrigue**

By Tanya Lilac

**Chapter Five**

Sadako entered the room a few moments later, Hitomi in her wake.

"It's only been four hours since she first got here, and she's almost dead?" Hitomi shook her head and pulled back her long hair with a ribbon. "Neji, I must ask you to leave. You may return in a few hours."

Neji looked at Tenten and sighed. Hiro would have to be dealt with, eventually.

"Hitomi, Sadako." He bowed and left the room, Sadako locking the door behind him.

"We need to get her out of this dress and on the floor. We'll also need those white candles." Hitomi had already removed the dress and threw it onto the other side of the room. Sadako had spread a sheet on the ground and was gathering candles. She knew very little magic, but they would need a lot more to banish Hiro's poisons. Hitomi had seen many of his victims and knew it would be a long process.

The two women placed Tenten, now clothed only in a white tunic, on the ground and lit the candles. Hitomi massaged her temples before focusing her eyes on Tenten's body, seeing through flesh and bone.

"Sadako," Hitomi stared unseeingly at Tenten's skin. "Your hand, please." Hitomi had placed a hand over Tenten's knee, where Hiro had first touched her, and over her ankle. "I need you to hold your hand over her forehead and make sure that no matter what, she sleeps through this. She'll be losing blood, and it won't be very pleasant."

Hitomi poised her fingers over Tenten's skin and smiled grimly. She had become a lot more accurate in drawing out Hiro's poisonous intent lately. Tenten would not die unless she wanted to give up the fight.

Exactly three hours and twenty three minutes later, a sweaty Sadako opened the door of Tenten's bedchamber, admitting a gruff Neji who had stopped pretending that he could not care less. She was his obligation- and his protection- he had reasoned. Any harm that befell her would be his fault.

"How are they?" Neji looked at Sadako who was opening the windows to let in the cold breeze air out the room.

"Tired. Tenten will have to sleep for the next few days." Sadako sighed. Hitomi had finished cleaning the blood away and burning the now poisoned, blood soaked sheet.

Neji looked over to the young witch. She smiled up at him and gratefully accepted the cup of tea that he offered.

"Thank you, Neji." She sipped at the hot brew. "This is Hoshi's tea, I gather?"

"Yes," Neji replied, "she seemed to know exactly what was going on. Word spreads faster than I remember, these days."

"Well, this is such a big event. Perhaps, if Tenten had not been so vocal about Hiro's forwardness, then we may have been able to slip away quietly. I'm not saying that I would not have done the same thing, but Tenten is in our hands now. She is not under the protection of Konoha's laws."

"Since when?"

"The Hyuuga clan has long been a private family. You of all people should know that, Neji. We are above the law. Anything that happens within these walls, stays within these walls- unless we wish it." Hitomi sighed as she looked over at the bed where Tenten lay, sleeping. "She's strong. However, I'd keep an eye on whatever Hanako will throw her way."

"Hanako? What does Hanako have to do with anything?" Neji asked.

"For the past few years, Hanako has slowly been swaying the younger males of the clan to her side. Of course, Lord Hiashi says nothing. Hanako is manipulative and cunning. Hiro is just one of her bedmates and lapdogs." She looked at him directly. "But it seems that you are her prize. It is you that she desires above all else, Neji. I care not what you do with her, but should Hanako manage to eliminate Tenten completely for her own gain, there is absolutely nothing preventing the Elders or Lord Hiashi from locking you up again."

Neji remained mute as he looked over at the knight who had so brashly rescued him, and back at his cousin. He took her hand. It was warm, but weak after her exertions. "Thank you, Hitomi," he said formally. He had closed her off again.

Tenten woke slowly, still coming to terms with where she was. She was lying in a feather down bed. The sheets were not rough and brown like her bed in Konoha- they were snowy white and plush… almost cloudlike in their luxuriance. She could smell lavender candles burning… and there was a complete lack of noise. The silence was deafening. Tenten opened her eyes, flinching against the harsh morning light. Everything felt heavy. Her tongue felt heavy, her legs, her arms, and her head. The last thing she had remembered was floating away… right after Hiro had 'poisoned' her, or so Neji had told her.

"How are you feeling today?" The voice was too loud. It belonged to Sadako, Tenten remembered after some thought.

"Bad." Tenten's mind struggled to form the word, the letters rolling clumsily around her heavy tongue.

"Hmm… it seems like you're still feeling the after effects. Your pupils are still dilated and your heartbeats are still very slow. You should rest some more."

"Sadako, wait." Her response came faster this time. Tenten's eyes adjusted to the light after a few more blinks. "Before… I never-"

"You don't need to." Sadako smiled. "Get more rest." She turned away, but Tenten still had more questions.

"How long was I out for?" Tenten asked. Sadako picked up a mug of some hot, glutinous liquid. Something told Tenten that it would not taste very well.

"Drink," Sadako commanded, handing Tenten the mug. With a grimace, the young woman complied and sighed once the medicine had been downed. "It will make you sleep for a while longer. You're still going to need to rest, for now."

The heaviness was coming back again.

"How long?"

It took far too much effort to form the words.

Sadako waited a bit longer. She knew the effects of the potion would now render Tenten immobile for the next few hours at least.

"Three and a half days, Tenten."

The young woman was asleep again before she could begin to panic.

A few hours later, Neji entered the room and sat on a chair Sadako had pulled up beside the bed. He sighed heavily, placing his head in his hands.

"Feeling guilty?" Sadako asked. She took a seat opposite him on the corner of the bed.

"Not particularly," Neji replied as he looked up and smirked. "I am just already sick of this life."

"It does not bring me pleasure to tell you that you will be staying here for a long time."

"I know."

Sadako rolled her eyes and her glance fell upon Tenten, still sound asleep. Her fist clenched. "Hiro… is evil. He… he has changed so much over the last three years."

Something came over Neji's expression. It was slyness, Sadako realised. He paused meaningfully before beginning, "So I take it that-"

"We don't feel the same way about _things_, Neji!" Sadako snapped. "When you disappeared, it broke my heart. I was a child; and you… you were filled with anger and resentment. You still are. Some say that you haven't changed, but you have. You can hide your emotions a lot better now than you did before, but it is not a good thing. When you let your guard down, all Hitomi can feel is the scorching heat that your rage imprints on her mind."

"Sadako," Neji began softly, but she cut him off.

"You have no idea how long I dreamed of you saying my name like that. And then, I realised I was simply in love with an idea of you. You _cannot_ come back after six years and expect everything to be the way that it was! You can't just sweep me off my feet now that we're older and just pick up where we left off!"

"Do you think that I was off, cavorting around the world, indulging myself in good food, drink and women?" Neji asked, his temper rising. "Is that what you think? I was alone, those six years, with nothing save my sanity to keep me company." He lowered his voice. "It was Tsukino who took me. She put me in that god-cursed tower and I … she kept trying to break me, bend me to Hiashi's will."

"How did Tenten get involved?" Sadako's curiosity was aroused, in spite of her anger.

"She… received a message that I had written a few days before. I had believed that I had needed help. And she had a grand plan in her mind to rescue a Hyuuga princess."

Sadako snorted. "I suppose she had the shock of her life, then."

"She was not half as shocked as I was. I had not realised that a sparrow would have brought me someone as unintelligent as a 'farm girl' with bad dress sense. She almost struck me for that, I think. But I was livid when she cut my hair. I was absolutely angry beyond words."

"And now… you're back here."

"I had no choice. She seemed determined to take me back to the castle, as if I wished to be here."

Sadako looked away, and Neji instantly regretted his careless words.

"I'm sorry, Sadako." Neji apologised.

She didn't respond.

"Forgive me," Neji tried again, but it was useless.

"You've been here long enough. Any longer and people will start to think that you really are involved with her."

"I am no stranger to gossip circles, Sadako," Neji replied wryly.

"Good evening, Neji." The new arrival startled the pair.

"Hitomi," Neji immediately rose, and Sadako stood and curtseyed.

"Neji, Sadako," Hitomi smiled, shutting the secret passage behind her. A light scattering of dust had gathered in the lace of her gown.

"I had forgotten completely about that secret passage," Neji nodded. "It's been a while since anyone has had to use it." He looked over at the dragon tapestry that concealed the door. Hitomi's silent entry had unnerved him; next time something like that happened, the intruder might not have such benign intentions.

"She seems to be healing quickly." Hitomi remarked as she walked over to Tenten's bed head.

"I had to give her another sleeping potion," Sadako said. "The next time she wakes, she will be fine." She hesitated before standing. "I'll go get some tea."

Hitomi nodded absentmindedly, and Sadako left the room.

"Hitomi, may I ask you something?"

"You may ask, but whether or not your question is answered shall be up to me," Hitomi replied crisply. She seemed to already know what Neji would ask her.

"She says that my anger is unbearable for you."

"That was not a question, Neji."

She still did not trust him, Neji knew. He was far too aware of her powers and she was far too aware of his intention to keep his thoughts locked up. While she respected his decisions and avoided prying where she could, Hitomi knew that Neji's thoughts were too dangerous to keep to himself for too long.

"I intended only to ask you if it was the truth."

"You know it is the truth, Neji!" Hitomi snapped irritably. "You annoy me with your persistence and cunning games and closed mind. I do not understand why you must keep all of your emotions locked away- can you not forgive and let everything be?"

"You do not understand-"

"You forget yourself entirely if you say that, Neji!" Hitomi hissed. "You have no idea what my father and my brother sacrificed for this family! First their sanity and then their lives- and for what? A mere, useless _trinket_!"

"Hitomi, I-"

"You are the one who does not understand! You do not even know-"

"Hitomi!" Sadako interrupted their heated conversation. Hitomi had been skirting on very dangerous territory. Neji stood when Sadako re entered the room with the tray of tea.

"I believe I should take your earlier advice, Sadako." Neji inclined his head in her direction, and she curtseyed quickly, balancing the tray precariously in her arms. "Hitomi," Neji murmured quietly, bowing.

"Neji," Hitomi replied. Neji left the room and both women exhaled in relief. Sadako shot Hitomi a worried look and they both knew that the longer they were going to be forced to keep this secret from their cousin- the longer _Tenten_would have to keep this secret from Neji … the more unpredictable he would become. He'd have to find out one way or another, and Neji would be far from pleased if he found out that Tenten- a _stranger_- had known the truth behind his father's death before he had. "I shouldn't have been so brash," Hitomi sighed. "He can be so unreasonable."

"I know," Sadako sipped at the tea. "I just… I just wonder what he would have been like, had Lord Hizashi not…"

"Sadako!" Hitomi's whisper was fiercely shocked. "Please, you know the price of such risks! You truly are a _fool_!" Sadako bowed her head, contrite. Hitomi was right, as usual. "Someone else calls for me," Hitomi said, rising suddenly. "Tenten should be fine within a few hours. If she's got her appetite back, then she'll be better than expected."

She left brusquely, leaving Sadako with her own troubled thoughts.

Sadako stilled when she heard her mistress wake again. It had not been the best few hours since Hitomi and Neji had left. Both had left her shaken- there was just too much history, especially with Neji. Tenten's colourful curses broke her reverie and she smiled in return.

"How are you feeling?" Sadako asked as she put her hand over Tenten's forehead. Her temperature was down to normal and her eyes were definitely alert.

"Terrible," Tenten snapped back as she glared. "And I'll put it down to that foul potion you gave me."

"What about Hiro?" Sadako picked up the tray of food and began to warm everything with her hands. Tenten watched disinterestedly as she began a rant about the "stuck up bastard who deserved much more pain" as she viciously wolfed down the warmed bread and thin broth.

"I can see that you've got your appetite back," she remarked.

Tenten paused. She remembered only small parts of what had happened; she remembered leaving the dinner table… and Hitomi's voice, somewhere. However, time was cruel. The world of the Hyuuga lay just outside her walls. A world of complex customs and traditions.

"I can't stay 'sick' forever, can I?" Tenten muttered.

"Of course not!" Sadako grinned, "Especially since the Ball is only in a week and a half."

"What?" Tenten cried, almost knocking the tray onto the bedclothes.

"The snowstorm that seemed to follow you two froze the lakes over completely. Our mages have been keeping it that way since, but that's not the problem, is it?"

"What is the problem?" Tenten began to twist the sheets between her fingers. Sadako quickly placed the tray on a nearby stool before continuing.

"The problem is that you need to learn how to skate before the day of the Winter Festival, which is on the day of the Ball."

Tenten was struck mute. This was _not_ why she had chosen to become a knight.

"And…" She swallowed. "Who will teach me to ice skate?"

"I shall."

The young woman froze. Her day, it seemed, was only getting better.

Sadako stood hastily and curtseyed. "Neji," she murmured.

Neji bowed back. "Sadako, Tenten."

Tenten smiled at the irony. Something must have happened when she'd been recovering.

"In any case, it's a tradition. As my guest, the task falls to me to teach you if you don't know. And I see that you don't know how to skate." Neji stood at the foot of her bed and simply looked at her for a few moments. Her hair hung in limp, greasy strands, dampened with sweat. The colour in her cheeks had gone down slightly and her eyes shone, as if she was eager to be out of bed once again. Her skin was no longer as sallow as it had been a few days ago and he had to admit that she looked almost comical in her white nightdress.

His eyes began to wander and, catching himself at her neckline, averted his gaze.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, attempting to battle the oncoming awkwardness.

"Like I've had a hammer slam into my chest," Tenten replied. "I've been lying around like a slug for the past three days, and it's all because _you_ did not have the grace to save me earlier."

Neji smirked. "I take it that you're fine enough to insult me, then." He bowed. "I will see you tomorrow afternoon, out on the lake. I'll send someone to take you out and get a pair of skates."

Without another word to Sadako, he left the room as silently as he had entered. Tenten exhaled.

"I almost forgot!" Sadako opened the ornate armoire. "Hanako- the seamstress- sent your dresses over. Your ball gown won't be ready until the day before. She said it's proving tricky, but she can manage."

The young woman could not care less. "I just want a bath," she sighed as she slid out of the bed. Sadako rushed over to help her.

"I never said thank you," Tenten murmured quietly. "To Neji, you or Hitomi, for what you did for me."

Sadako smiled back as they shuffled slowly across the room. "We can't have an honoured guest lose their life within our own halls, now, can we?"

**AN:** I'd like to say welcome back. This update is rather impromptu, but I thought it'd be rather fitting to finish this first arc-ish thing of _Intrigue_ on Tenten's birthday weekend sort of thing.

Questions? Critiques? Objections? Flames? Don't hesitate to put them in a review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Intrigue**

By Tanya Lilac

**Chapter Six**

Neji's world seemed to be a never ending series of dramas. When Tenten confided in Sadako, the older woman just grinned cheekily.

"It's only a drama when something doesn't his way," she smiled. "Neji hasn't had much in his life, but he's accustomed to having every whim attended to." She lowered her voice and whispered, "_Every_whim."

Tenten blushed, but grinned wickedly in reply. "Do you speak from experience?"

Sadako was stunned into silence, and Tenten tapped her nose before taking the ice skates she held and walking out of the castle to the lake. Preparations were already under way; torches lined the path that led to the largest lake before branching out to where smaller pavilions would be during the festival.

Neji was waiting for her on a stone bench.

"You're late," he remarked, as soon as the servant had slipped out of sight.

Tenten rolled her eyes and sat down beside him. He gave her a strange look.

"You do not plan on skating in those boots, I presume?"

With a tinge of pink upon her cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold, Tenten quickly unlaced her boots. Neji knelt on the ground before her, waiting patiently for her to finish fumbling with the strings. He sighed, and brushed her hands aside as she tried to tie her skates.

"You're taking too long; we'll lose the light if you insist on doing this yourself."

Tenten bit her lip as Neji laced her skates. She rubbed her legs through her doeskin leggings in a futile attempt to warm herself up. Her hands were hidden in woollen mittens and her hair, though braided and pinned up, was already beginning to fray, tempered by the wind. With a scarf wrapped securely about her neck and her comically pink nose, Neji could not help but smirk at her.

"What is that ridiculous look for?" she snapped irritably.

"Nothing," the young Hyuuga replied, instantly dismissing all queries. He stood, dusting snow and ice off his hands on his breeches. "So do you know how to tie and untie those laces?"

"I can manage."

She stood from the wooden bench placed there for that purpose and wavered unsteadily before Neji took her arm.

"Stay calm," he said quietly. "Are you ready?"

She laughed nervously, ignoring the strange look he gave her. "No," she squeaked.

He smirked. "You climb towers to rescue damsels in distress, you can fire arrows more accurately and swiftly than anyone I know and throw a blade almost as far and just as quickly. Not to mention, you can curtsey just as well as any other noblewoman your age after a few days. I think you can learn to ice skate."

Tenten just looked away, blushing with pleasure.

He led her out to the edge of the frozen lake, and she clenched her teeth before taking her first few steps onto the ice. It struck her, how her feet seemed to glide suddenly without any effort.

Neji noticed the subtle shift in her expression, and smirked. "I feel the same way, every time."

She looked up at him with a small smile, and looked away quickly. He took his hands away and stepped back slowly.

"What now?" She looked over to the young noble. He had vanished. "Neji?!" She turned around and saw him skating backwards along the outside of the lake. "Where are you going?"

"Skating," he called over the ice. He was gloating, Tenten realised with indignant rage.

"Has it escaped your attention that I am not from a noble family?" she muttered darkly.

"Not in the least," Neji said by her ear, air rushing past as he flew past. "You'll find it very easy, soon."

Tenten did not like the way he had said it. "After what?"

Neji came past again and grabbed her mitten covered hand and began to pull her along.

"Keep your balance," Neji instructed as their skates whispered across the white ice. "And don't be so stiff!" He almost laughed. "I highly approve of your posture, but you do not need to be so taut - you're hardly bending your knees. The more at ease you are, the more gracefully you skate."

"So what do I do?" Tenten asked, staring ahead.

"Glide," Neji smirked as she fumbled clumsily for a few moments before gaining her balance.

"Try it yourself, now." Once more, his hands were gone and he was off on the other side of the lake again. It was too late. Without Neji, her legs simply refused to work in the same manner his did.

"Hyuuga Neji, when I get my hands on you, I am going to –"

"What?" Neji asked, skating leisurely in front of her, uncaring of what was behind him. His feet crossed over gracefully and he spun so that he was skating beside her.

"Throwing me into this in the deep end is hardly gentlemanly," she grumbled, teetering along with him.

Neji frowned. "That's not skating, that's waddling. It's a push and glide kind of motion, see? Like this." With a small smile, he took her hand once more and led her out across the ice. She slowly seemed to understand the concept. It was a pointless one, but she had to admit that Neji did look amazingly graceful whilst skating.

"I suppose I should have told you that for the most part of the festival, either myself or Sadako will be with you, so you shouldn't have to worry too much. Just try to look as pretty as you can, not like a duck. On land."

Tenten scowled, and then almost yelped as he spun her. In a panic, she let go of his hand and grasped his shoulders with quite a feminine squeak. Neji stopped and looked down at her with a strange expression in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, panting, looking up at him. When his expression did not change, she smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Neji?"

"You..." He cleared his throat, trying and failing to ignore their very close proximity. Her eyes were sparkling from the exercise, and the colour was high in her cheeks – from the cold, or embarrassment, he didn't know. Her hair was fraying more than ever, but she seemed happier than he had ever seen her, and her radiant smile completely transformed her usually calm (or otherwise occupied) demeanour. "It's nothing. You need to get used to spinning on ice, at least a little."

She dropped her hands and backed away as best she could. "What? No one said anything about skating, and now we're talking about _spinning_? This spells _disaster_, Neji. I won't be able to do i-"

He took her hand and began to skate across the lake, as quickly as he could. Tenten, taken by surprise, gripped his hand tightly.

"See?" He breathed into her ear, "it's easy. I will be with you the entire way. I promise."

She exhaled slowly and relaxed her vice-like grip upon the young noble's hand. "I'll hold you to that."

When Tenten returned to her chambers that afternoon, Sadako noticed that she had a kind of glow about her. Her hair had all but come undone, her eyes seemed to shine and her cheeks were flushed with glee. She frowned.

"How were your lessons?" She asked cautiously, hastily stripping the younger woman of her garments. A hot, steaming bath had already been prepared. Tenten inspected her red and sore feet before gingerly sliding into the bath tub. She hadn't even noticed how tired they were until she'd taken off the skates. Neji had all but carried her back up to the castle, and she smiled at the memory.

She let Sadako wash her hair and sighed.

"My lessons were... enlightening," she said slowly.

"Tenten, this may sound a little strange, but... are you in love with Neji?"

The former knight gave an unladylike snort. "Can pigs fly?" she retorted, ignoring the colour that had flooded into her cheeks. "Besides, Neji is a cold bastard – you have all but said that much."

Sadako smiled. "He has winning ways, I know. He can be hard to resist – and that is why he is used to having things his way. He can be as charming as he likes, or as cold as the winter wind."

"Sadako. You have my word. I admire his ... strength, and determination. However, I am not in love with him," Tenten protested. "Besides, are you not the one in love with him? I have seen the way you look at him, and your voice changes when you talk about him."

It was the older girl's turn to blush. "That was a long time ago."

Later, as she was drying Tenten's hair, Sadako explained how dinner would work. "It will be a similar kind of formal affair as last time, I'm afraid. However, I do believe that you will be permitted to sit with either Hiroshi or Hitomi, or even Neji."

"And that –"

"Hiro has been reprimanded, actually, for attacking a guest. I do not know if anyone has seen him since the incident," Sadako said, guessing what Tenten was thinking. "And I think Neji will be escorting you to dinner, once again. He should be here before the first gong rings."

She left Tenten to comb her hair dry at the other's request, and returned to her embroidery. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"I've actually been wondering... Are you betrothed?" Tenten asked bluntly. "I thought that noblewomen were supposed to be married at your age."

Sadako paused. "That is true, but... well, I'm less 'noble' than other women in my family. And as we also like to keep unions between Hyuuga blood, our family is a bit more lenient in letting us run around, unbetrothed, for a bit longer than other families."

Tenten finished drying her hair and Sadako began to help her dress. The gown she wore tonight was buttercup yellow silk, with cream lace.

"Oh yes, this reminds me," Sadako began. Tenten gulped, feeling apprehensive. "You have lessons tonight with Neji, Lord Hayate and Lady Haruna."

"Lessons? What for?"

Sadako smiled and tightened the bodice, causing Tenten to gasp. "Neji took the liberty of asking for dance lessons."

Tenten burst into hysterical laughter, ignoring Sadako's sigh – the movement made it very difficult to dress her. "Dance lessons? I am not a daughter of a noble family! What is he trying to do –"

"Perhaps you will thank him in the future," Sadako said smugly.

"You remind me of my mother. Who, I might add, was completely against my decision to become a knight. She wanted me to go to court for other reasons," Tenten sighed as Sadako began to braid her hair tightly.

"We can leave it loose later," Sadako said with a smile. "I think Neji likes it when you wear your hair out." She was prepared for the barrage of insults and denials from the other girl about the evils of matchmaking.

"Good evening... Tenten."

Neji was once again, unprepared for the sight he was greeted with when he entered Tenten's chambers. Her hair was loose and wavy, and the dress she wore clung to her form and complimented her complexion.

She turned to face him and curtseyed. "Good evening, Neji," she replied in a husky voice.

Neji was shocked into silence. Had she really just...?

The moment was ruined when she turned to face Sadako and laughed. "That _was_ fun! I can't believe noblewomen do that!"

The older girl smiled. "We _do_ have lots of tricks. But next time, don't turn to me and laugh. It ruins your feminine charm."

"And I do believe you would do well to remember that," Neji cut in drily.

"Am I to believe, Neji, that you were swept away by Tenten's burst of feminine wiles?" Sadako asked coyly.

"Hitomi is waiting to see you," he replied gruffly, crossing his arms and looking away.

Sadako sighed and pinned Tenten's hair back with a hair pin that featured a yellow orchid. "Okay, I think you're ready. And have fun at your dancing lessons this evening. Try not to fall out of your shoes." With those words of advice, she pushed her mistress into the other Hyuuga, and they left her room together, walking in an amiable silence.

"I cannot believe you found dance teachers to teach me how to dance," Tenten sighed after some time.

"Are you saying that, during your time being a knight, you learned the dances at court?"

Tenten blushed. "Well, not particularly. I didn't spend a lot of time at balls during the festivals."

Neji scoffed. "Where were you, then? In taverns, drinking your nights away in the arms of Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Sasuke actually hung around at the dances. He liked luring young, pretty girls into shadowy corners and his bed," Tenten replied with a smile as she remembered the warm summer nights. "And no, I never spent my nights with Uchiha Sasuke. He was far too pig-headed for my liking. Perhaps he would be better matched with Yamanaka Ino, contrary to Haruno Sakura's opinions."

"Wow, I am mildly impressed that you know so much about that end of society," Neji smirked.

Disliking the way he mocked her, she fell silent, and Neji all but winced. He hadn't meant... with an inward sigh, he changed the topic as he led the way to the dining hall. "You should be permitted to sit with Hiroshi and Hitomi tonight."

"Where will you sit?" Tenten asked, still trying to figure out the seating plan. When dining informally, the knights of Konoha simply squeezed onto the long tables in the dining hall, sitting where they chose – or could fit.

"Beside you," Neji scoffed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't sit with Hiashi and his daughters every evening?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "You'd think that, wouldn't you, seeing as I'm actually a direct cousin of those girls. However, it is an honour too great for one of my standing," he said bitterly. "No, on most evenings I sit where I choose. Far from them."

"So... you get to choose where you sit?"

"There's a kind of order, as in Hiashi and his daughters sit at the head of the table, and then the next in line... and when you get to the lower ends of the table, everyone just kind of sits where they like. However, a man always has to sit next to a woman. I am not sure what the reason behind that arrangement is – it's probably just some archaic fashion – but it's a tradition we have kept."

Tenten nodded as if she understood. Noble families tended to have strange traditions and customs – although she was their guest, she was expected to know at least some and follow them, even if she did not understand their purpose.

"I get the feeling that we are about to be severely reprimanded..." Neji said ominously. Tenten gave him a quizzical look as they rounded the corner.

True to his prediction, Hitomi was waiting for them, armed with a lecture about how sick people – that is, Tenten – should be allowed to rest, regardless of whether or not she knew how to ice skate. There were far more important things.

"For example, your health!" Hitomi said, glaring at Neji. "I'll bet that this was _your_idea, Neji?"

Neji smirked. "Well, if you want her to have at least some acceptance in the clan, you would thank me."

"No, I will not!" She pulled Tenten off Neji's arm and wrapped her own arm around the girl's, as if trying to rid her of his influence. "Now, Tenten. How are you feeling today?"

"Quite well, thank you," she said with a giggle. "Thank you for your concern, but I think the exercise really helped me with the healing. I don't feel tired at all."

Hitomi frowned. "You're already under his spell! Defending him... he's always been such a lucky, spoilt brat. I don't know how you found him, but it was obviously an unlucky day for you."

Tenten laughed. "That is true," she said, thinking of how he had been ready to hit her after cutting his hair.

"Yes, that would have caused him quite a deal of pain. He's always been a vain creature."

Tenten nodded, trying to ignore the fact that Hitomi had just read her thoughts. It was unnerving, but she was getting used to it.

"It's a terrible habit she has there, isn't it?" Neji cut in, understanding the large gap in the conversation. "She cannot control herself, and has always been a terrible gossip."

Hitomi gasped. "Neji, that is an outright lie and you know it! Stop trying to ruin my reputation!"

Neji smirked. "I was not aware there was a reputation to be ruined in the first place, Miss Know-it-all."

"Surely, you are confusing me with yourself, no?" Hitomi shot back, and laughed at his scowl.

"Neji," a stern man greeted them in one of the many ballrooms. This happened to be the smallest, but it was about the size of the dining hall – and was connected to much larger rooms. Their double doors were ornate and grand, but locked for now. In a little over a week, the entire wing of the castle would be open and many members of the Hyuuga clan would be dancing, drinking, eating and lovers would seek shadowy corners in secret corridors... Tenten blushed and was glad that Hitomi was not present.

"Lord Hayate," Neji replied, with a bow.

"How long has it been?" The other man asked, stalking around the pair of them, his movements smooth, like a sleek panther.

"Five years, I believe, my Lord."

"Five years, Neji? Then I believe you also have need of lessons. You'll find our dances have become less like those seen upon the streets, and castles of other nobles."

Haruna came into the light with a smile. "My Lord, you are still far too dramatic about it." She curtseyed gracefully, and Tenten remembered to pick her jaw up off the ground long enough to curtsey awkwardly back. She had never, in her life, seen anyone make a curtsey look so much like... dancing.

Neji bowed in return. "What do you mean, Lady Haruna?"

"A few years ago, Lord Hiashi said that he wished our dances be more to our traditions, than the 'fashion' of other nobles," she explained quietly, ignoring the annoyed splutters of her husband. "So Lord Hayate and I devised some new dances until they were to his liking."

Neji stiffened, and Tenten looked at him quizzically. "Traditional...?" she echoed, confused.

"The Hyuuga do not like this whole business of changing partners and moving in lines... we dance differently," he replied, surreptitiously clearing his throat, as if he found it difficult to explain.

"What...?"

With an exasperated sigh, Hayate grabbed Neji by the arm, firmly, and pulled him closer to Tenten. The young man seemed to have lost resolve and his arms were heavy and unwilling as his teacher lifted one to rest on Tenten's waist. She blushed and took a step back, but Haruna was ready, and pushed her forward again. Hayate placed one of her hands on Neji's neck, and clasped their free hands together.

"_This_ is how we dance," Hayate said firmly. "Although your postures seem to be horrendous, we can fix that. And I _do_ mean the both of you." He brought out a cane and rapped it firmly against their knuckles. Tenten paled. She hadn't been caned since the days before she had even become an apprentice. Neji responded in kind and straightened, and pulled her fractionally closer.

Tenten thought of the moment that he had looked into her eyes earlier that day, when they had been ice skating, and blushed, and tried to look away, but Hayate placed both hands upon her head, and made her face him. Determined to avoid his gaze, she settled for looking over his shoulder.

"Okay... so, let us begin."

A young man, whom Tenten had not noticed, sitting at the grand piano began to play a slow song.

"And the beat is like this, so you must..."

About two hours later, Tenten's hands were sweaty from holding onto Neji's for so long, and her other arm ached from having to continuously hold it up to Neji's neck. Her knuckles were also raw from the times that Hayate had rapped his cane against her fingers. He believed that dancing was an artform, and should thus be respected. And, in making mistakes, (that is, learning slowly) Tenten was obviously being disrespectful.

She was grateful when Hayate announced they would take a break, and she sighed with relief as Neji dropped both of his hands. Tenten glanced at him. His job, more often, was to lead her in the steps. She found it easier when he gave small signals as to what the next step would be, and that the dances were slowly getting easier. But, it didn't stop her from making mistakes whenever he spun her under his arm. It was not as fluid as it was on ice, but it was still tricky, keeping her balance as he twirled her across the ballroom floor.

She walked over to the window to catch some fresh air, but they kept the window open for only a little while– it was bitterly cold outside. Haruna joined her, all smiles and apologies.

"Lord Hayate takes this very seriously, because it is his life," she said quietly. "But some of the things he has been saying are correct, and I agree, with my heart."

Tenten echoed the woman, puzzled. "With... your heart?"

She smiled. "Dancing can be a way to express the way you feel. When you dance, I see the way you feel about him."

Tenten blushed and looked away. "What do you mean?"

"Tenten," Haruna said gently. "It appears that you do not trust him, though you wish to. At times, when you understand the dance and lose yourself within his arms, your body flows with his, as if made for him. But then, you seem to fall back into yourself, and your movements are awkward once again, as if a wall has come between you, and you no longer flow onwards, together. And you also avoid looking into his eyes. Lord Hayate noticed you were concentrating very hard on staring down the patch of air above Neji's shoulder."

Tenten smiled.

"Trust him," Haruna said quietly before walking off, "to lead you through this together. Trust him... with your heart. He seems to trust you with his."

Tenten whirled around, but the woman had already taken to the arms of her husband on the other side of the room, with a content smile on her face.

She sighed. "How dramatic."

"How so?" Tenten looked up at Neji, who had approached them silently, and wondered how much he had heard as he shut the window. "Hitomi would not hesitate to murder me if you caught pneumonia."

Tenten smiled.

"They seem to be in their own world where everything is a fairy tale romance," she said, watching as they seemed to speak without words. All that he needed was a look from her, and he understood immediately, and smiled back at her. Tenten was surprised – she thought she would never see him smile, because he seemed so unsatisfied with their dancing.

Neji scoffed. "It is a fairy tale romance for them; they are lucky to be together."

She looked at him. "How so?"

"He is from the Head family, and she from the Branch," he said quietly. "Such unions are rarely sanctioned... but she swore to protect him, as her duty. The council of elders acquiesced after witnessing the proof of her promise... and love."

Tenten frowned. "... Proof?"

"She has a scar on her body that runs from the base of her neck, down her back. It's as if a vicious creature ran its bloody claws across her flesh... but no one knows what the cause was, beyond Lady Haruna, Lord Hayate, and the council. I am very grateful that she is here tonight to help us. When it is cold, there are days where she feels like the scar burns her still, and she cannot move, let alone dance. What a life it would be, unable to do what gives one's life meaning..."

She looked down, and noticed that his hands had clenched into tight fists, his nails threatening to break skin. She reached for his hand and pried his fingers loose. Taken aback, Neji looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

She smiled sadly. "I do that all the time. Sometimes, I would bleed, and Lee would get worried about me. So, if ever he caught me getting angry about things that I could not control, he would have to pry my fingers loose so I would not bleed for the sake of such little things."

Without thinking, Tenten interlaced their fingers, like they had before when dancing. "It was not your fault, nor were you able to control it. She knew the price she would have to pay for their love. However... it appears as if she would gladly pay it to be with him – and he would have taken the pain for her if he could. I can see it in their eyes, when they look at each other."

Neji smirked at her, and she scowled, looking away. "What is that look for, Hyuuga?"

"You speak strongly, as if you know how they feel. What were you and Lady Haruna whispering about?"

She smiled, her voice becoming husky as she teased him, "Oh, things that you could not possibly imagine... but perhaps I will be able to show you, in time."

Neji turned away quickly, but Tenten was faster, pulling on his hand to make him face her once more. "Hyuuga Neji, are you... are you _blushing_?"

He was saved when Hayate clapped sharply. "Let us continue!" He snapped.

Neji walked forward first, and Haruna saw, with satisfaction, that he was still holding hands with Tenten. Yes, she had been right. Neji had entrusted more than his life to her, for her heart... was more than worthy.

When Tenten fell into her warmed bed that night, exhausted, she was greeted by a very unpleasant piece of news.

"How was... dancing?" Sadako asked, yawning. She unlaced the bodice with tired hands. "Why did you have to fall onto the bed? This makes my job harder."

Tenten scoffed. "You were just sleeping in my bed! If I remember correctly, you're supposed to have your own room."

Sadako sighed. "I _told_ you, the sheets aren't as soft as yours."

"You're such a leech."

"Says the girl who has a servant to dress her."

Tenten rolled her eyes. She pulled her night dress over her head and slipped between the sheets as Sadako blew out the lantern. "Dancing was... terrible," she said, yawning. "Hayate has an obsession with caning our knuckles. Neji's not that much better off than I am..."

Sadako smiled. "I'll bet he bid you a very sweet goodnight, after spent the whole day with you."

"Define 'sweet', Sadako." Tenten said dryly. "He was as silent as the grave as we walked back – through the _darkness_ – and just said goodnight curtly before going to his room."

Silence settled, before Tenten remembered to ask, "How was your evening?"

"Horrible..." Sadako yawned again. "I had to keep Hana company while she kept going on about 'Neji' this and 'Neji' that. I think Neji's in for a surprise tonight. Hana will be sorely disappointed if he's too tired..."

Tenten understood what she was talking about and turned over onto her side to meet the girl's eyes. "You mean..."

"Mmm... For whatever reason, Neji ... has _that_ kind of a reputation," Sadako said sleepily. "But it's like they mean nothing to him."

Tenten turned over, and sighed. Her nails were making deep crescents on her palms, but she was past caring. This ... was such a small thing. Lee have been would be disappointed.

"Tenten?" Sadako asked meekly, a few moments later, having woken up enough to realise what she'd said. "You're not... angry, are you?"

Tenten blinked. "No, I'm fine. I've already told you how I feel about him, anyway. Goodnight, Sadako."

Sadako wondered what damage – and how much – she'd done. "Goodnight, Tenten."

**Author's Note:**Well, I'm back – if only for a little while! If I may confess, I feel glad to be back, and writing this story _does_ make me happy. Now, I did initially try to make this my "non-physical-contact" story, whereby the chemistry between Neji and Tenten would be so strong that they would not even need to feel the other's skin in order to know that they were meant to be... but alas, I failed. But fear not! There were some NejiTen moments had this chapter, so I think that it would only keep growing from here... Depending, of course, upon their respective moods, because they both seem to be very sensitive people about their feelings, both with vast moodscapes. So, readers and friends, until the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Intrigue**

By Tanya Lilac

**Chapter Seven**

The sun was slow to rise the next morning. Tenten woke with sore eyes and stiff limbs, and groaned. Sadako laughed and brought her breakfast to her chambers. Tenten sighed as she nibbled mechanically on a slice of apple.

"I do not want to do anything today," she said, leaning back on her pillows. "Between this, skating and dancing, I would rather lie here and go... senile."

Sadako smiled. "What is this? A fearless knight of Konoha, backing down?"

"Hush!" Tenten replied, her eyes shutting as she ignored the sudden, sharp thud of her heart. "It just feels like one of those days... You can have a ... rest day today."

The Hyuuga grinned. "Servants do not get rest days."

"Servants do not sleep in their mistress' beds, from what I gather," Tenten said drily. "I shall be fine on my own."

"Either way, Hanako is coming by with your dress today for a fitting. I will be back in two hours. You had better not be wearing your nightgown when I get back, or else Hanako will murder me."

Tenten laughed. "I do not understand why you insist that I wear this thing anyway!"

When Sadako left, Tenten felt suddenly relieved by the solitude. However, it did not ease the two things that were currently plaguing her mind. Firstly, impersonating a knight was a serious offense in Konoha – Sadako's reminder had brought on the beginnings of an incurable anxiety that she knew she would have to deal with, sooner or later. Secondly... well, she as much as she hated admitting it to herself, knowing that there was a woman (and a beautiful one, at that) currently lying in bed with Neji, probably having a leisurely breakfast, was making her... more than a bit irritated.

She looked down at the fresh fruit Sadako had brought her and her appetite left her. She sipped the coffee, but found it tasteless – betraying its rich aroma. No, it was not tasteless... she was just lacklustre.

Jealous, a part of her corrected. Tenten scoffed. "I do _not_ feel that way, least of all about someone like him."

She slipped out of the bed and pulled the nightgown over her head, and donned a linen shirt and dark breeches before pulling on her boots. Sadako had put her knives, and various swords in a chest, and she turned to them for comfort. Stepping out onto the balcony, she knew immediately it would be a poor day for a hunt. The forest lay to the east, and the wind would carry her scent forward. Sighing, she drew her sword, relishing in its telltale ring, and spun it in her hands, the hilt smooth and familiar in her grasp as she began to move through familiar stances, the fatigue in her muscles slowly draining away.

She almost dropped the blade fifteen minutes later, when Neji emerged from his chambers, coming onto the balcony wearing similar clothes. He did not bother with the usual courtesies and drew his sword. _Her_ sword.

His footsteps were silent, his movements fluid. He met her gaze with eyes that were cold, unflinching, and Tenten wondered for an instant what had happened. Of course, all thoughts vanished from her mind the moment Neji swung the sword in a smooth arc, and Tenten blocked the swipe, the shock barely registering in her arm. The wind tore at her clothes and her hair whipped around her face. Cursing, Tenten wondered for an instant why she had not bothered to tie her hair back.

Neji nodded. "You have a strong arm, and good reflexes for a woman. Your footwork needs improvement."

Tenten sighed and lunged at him with a snarl. "Save your breath Hyuuga."

"Stay calm." He sidestepped her as the momentum carried her forward. He tapped her on the small of her back and she frowned, whirling around. The wind tore his words to pieces after brushing the shell of her ear, feather light, and she shivered.

"When you get angry, you become reckless – and your attacks are easier to read and block." He smirked. "Besides, I think that is enough of a sign that you are far from ready."

"What?" she fumed. He simply sheathed the sword and grabbed her by the arm, leading her back to her rooms. Pushing her towards the fireplace, he let go of her to shut the door.

"What were you thinking, going outside dressed like that? Hitomi would kill me in the most publicly humiliating manner possible if you were to catch cold, so soon after recovering from Hiro's... attack." He cast his eyes around her room and spotted the tray of unfinished breakfast on her bed, then held out his hand. "Sit."

Tenten sheathed her sword and handed it reluctantly to Neji before sitting obediently in front of the fire. She took off her boots and shook out her hair, running a hand through her windswept locks. Neji placed the swords in the open chest, and Tenten sighed.

"I told you that you could keep it," she said, bringing her knees to her chin. "It is only once in a blue moon that I ever find a sword that I like. It must be even rarer for you."

He nodded, and placed the sword on top of the now closed chest and came over with the tray. He sat opposite her and handed her a cup of coffee. It did not surprise her that it was still piping hot – magic had apparently intertwined its way into the everyday lives of the Hyuuga – but she smiled at its rich taste. Neji eyed her suspiciously as he threw a log onto the fire.

"What is that look for?"

"You... are acting strangely," he replied, reaching for a slice of soft peach, thanking whoever had thought of building a hothouse for growing unseasonable fruits.

"You hardly know me." She took another sip of coffee, the warmth slipping through her limbs.

His eyes danced with bemusement. "We could change that."

Tenten leaned forward and refilled the cup before handing it to him. "That is true." Neji's heart thumped particularly hard as her fingers brushed his. In fact, this entire morning had been full of surprises. The best one, by far, had been seeing Tenten practicing on the balcony, her movements sure and her hair carelessly teased by the wind. He had been instantly reminded of when he had first met her, her lips unpainted and her scent unmasked by perfume. He hoped (how rare!) that all of the pampering and dance lessons in the world wouldn't change _this_ Tenten. She seemed far too...

"Why are you here?" Tenten's voice cut through his somewhat uncharacteristic thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Neji watched as she bit into a strawberry, his mouth drying as the juice dripped down her chin. He hadn't realised he had leaned over until Tenten frowned. Reaching forward with his hand, he brushed his thumb against her jaw. He licked his lips subconsciously as he saw the juice that stained her lips, and drew back before his body betrayed him once more.

Clearly struck by the noble's intimate gesture, she stammered before repeating her question. "Y-you... I thought that you would be with Hana." She ran a tongue over her lips, and finding them sweet, blushed and looked away as she realised what Neji had been thinking.

Neji leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs, enjoying the coffee as he contemplated answering. Tenten tore up the bread roll and busied herself with the butter. The knife almost slipped through her fingers, and she failed magnificently to fight the colour that was rising in her cheeks.

"She is a heavy sleeper." His voice, for some reason, was as cold as the wind. "I left her in my room. She is probably still sleeping."

Like many things today, Tenten had difficulty swallowing. "Do you...l-"

"I like her well enough," Neji interrupted her, pouring another cup of coffee. He leaned forward and she accepted it with a small smile. "But she is clingy, insufferably so."

"That is..." Tenten couldn't find a way to finish her sentence.

"None of your concern." Neji said. "She's inconsequential."

"And is _that_ what you thought that I would want to hear? Or is that how you regard all of your 'conquests', my lord?" she simpered. "For all your scorn, you are a spitting image of that pig, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I was merely stating the truth, Tenten." He smirked. "Or would you rather I falsely proclaim my undying love and complete and utter devotion to her entire, divine being? She... nor anyone here desires me for life."

The coffee cooled in Tenten's hands and it took all of her strength to keep his gaze.

"My only duty is to give the Head family what they desire. Everything else is irrelevant."

Tenten set the cup on the table between them and stared into the flames. "What is it that you desire, Neji? Does that not matter?"

The pot of coffee was empty – perhaps their time was over, too.

"So eager to know, are we?" He smirked, and she blushed, looking away. A slice of peach passed her lips and she absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair once more. She froze when he uttered a single word.

"Vengeance." He glanced at her, and she stared back. "I am sure Sadako has told you about my father."

Tenten slid off her chair and knelt at his side. "It... it is not my place, but surely... you know that revenge..."

"Is the path taken by the low?"

"Revenge... is only able to destroy. It cannot bring back what you lost. The only thing it is able to create is an endless circle of hatred."

He could not see her face, but her voice trembled. "You are quite right, Tenten." He placed a heavy hand on her head, and she stared up at him with surprise. His hand cupped her cheek and he looked down at her with shadowed eyes. "It is not your place."

It was as if someone had taken a shard of ice and forced it into her chest, constricting her breath. She shut her eyes. It would be easy to succumb to the cold, but the fire that ran deep in her blood refused to back down. Perhaps something else within her refused to accept that this was the true Neji. Something had broken his heart many years ago – someone would have to fix it.

Neji was taken aback when she opened her eyes. Instead of the hurt he had been expecting, the anger they held was enough to scorch him.

"I refuse to believe-"

The door opened without warning, and Hanako burst into the room with her servant in tow. The seamstress quickly took in the unmade bed, their informal attire, the empty plates and cup on the table between them and their somewhat compromising position and scoffed before shutting the door promptly.

She shook his hand away and stood, walking over to the balcony door, picking up the sword on the way. "I will see you at two o'clock, like I promised you yesterday." She held the door open, and Neji wordlessly left her, ignoring the offered sword.

He returned to an empty room and an empty bed. Hana, contrary to Tenten's assumption, had not been granted her wish, turned away in the dark of the night.

"That explains why Sadako was running her own errands at this time of day, I assume," the seamstress said dryly.

"It was not what it appeared to be, Hanako!" Tenten protested

"Hibi here can tell you what she saw with her own eyes, Tenten. Your bed was unmade, and both pillows had an imprint upon them –"

"Sadako was sleeping there moments ago!"

"Your clothes? Your hair?"

"I am not a lady of the court. I should think that I can choose to leave my hair as I wish and wear what I like when I am alone -"

"Or with your lover," Hanako added.

"Exactly!" Tenten sighed, and blushed as she realised what she had said. "Neji is _not_ my lover!"

"Then explain, in detail, how you ended up on your knees in front of him, with eyes that were clearly blazing with passionate emotion. His hand was upon your cheek, and your expression was mirrored in his gaze."

He was... angry?

Tenten sighed, her posture dropping. "I... It was nothing to do with passion." Her mind wandered, but she was brought swiftly back to the present. "Ouch!"

"I told you to stay still!" Hanako finished pinning the silk and took a step back. "You have lost weight."

"I was ill."

Hanako laughed. "I heard, girl. You made quite a fuss at the dinner table, if Sadako is to be believed."

There was a knock on the door, and Hibi left to let Sadako in.

"Tenten, I-"

"Hanako –"

Both Sadako and Neji stopped and stared.

Tenten's hair had been casually pinned up, exposing her neck. Lengthy strands of hair fell into her face and flowed over her skin, onto pink silk. Her shoulders were bare, and her skin was glowing from the exercise she'd had earlier. The bodice was tight, accentuating her soft curves, and the coral embroidery spiralled up her body and Neji was suddenly struck by the thought of pulling her close to him with a sudden ferocity; he would smell her hair, taste her skin as she melted against him, her eyes burning, burning...

"Beautiful..." Sadako breathed. "That looks spectacular, Hanako. It is absolutely perfect for her. The colour and the cut of the fabric – do you not agree, Neji?"

Sadako glanced at the young man, who still seemed lost in his own thoughts as his eyes studied her. She elbowed him playfully.

"Neji is lost for words. He must approve."

"Hnn," Tenten could hardly form words in her current state, mortified and secretly pleased that Neji had been reduced to... a mere man – he was no longer the cold being he had been two hours ago.

"Hanako," Sadako curtseyed belatedly. "Forgive me for being so late. I had believed you would be here later, and Tenten was feeling lethargic, so she let me-"

"Is 'lethargic' what you are calling it these days? I cannot understand young people," Hanako said mildly.

"I do not quite understand... what happened?" Sadako looked expectantly at Neji. "What happened – and why are you here?"

Neji cleared his throat. "I... wanted to remind Tenten to meet me at the lake this afternoon." Without another word, he turned on his heel and left taking with him the apology he had planned to give to her.

Tenten stared at the noble's retreating back, and gave a small smile.

"So... why is everyone spouting euphemisms?" Sadako looked at the five other dresses Hanako had brought with her – two were brand new, and three were altered.

"Hibi and I walked in on this one and Neji having-"

"A conversation, before she misleads you any further," Tenten interrupted the woman.

"A _conversation_," Sadako echoed with a gleeful cackle. "Your denial only implicates you more!"

Tenten cursed inwardly as she hurried through the castle on her own.

"He is going to stab me. I told him I would meet him on time, and he even came to tell me to meet him..." she muttered. "And then I forgot the stupid ice skates and Sadako refused to help me out of apparent mirth..."

"Tenten!" someone called imperiously.

Words could not express how much she hated that light, melodic voice. She would rather sit through another fitting with Hanako the seamstress than spend a minute in this one's company.

"Hanako," Tenten greeted the noble with a bow.

"Tenten, I was looking for you everywhere! That blue eyed girl of yours- so_rude_, too! – told me that you had gone for a walk _unattended_! Of course, I thought she was making a strange joke, but I suppose _knights_, however do not need…" She took a deep breath and smiled. "In any case," she continued lightly, "I was wondering if you would care to join me and some of the other ladies; we're having tea in my private garden."

"I am actually late for a lesson in –"

"Ice skating, I can tell!" Hanako took the ice skates out of Tenten's hands and passed them to her servant. "Do not fret, dearling! Neji, believe it or not, is of a sweet and precious kind. He won't be too mad at you if I escort you myself when we finish having tea. He will understand."

There was no way out. She was no longer sick; "chest colds", as most of the castle had been informed, could not keep her away from the woman for the entire winter, and it was clear that Hanako would not let her use her beloved Neji as an excuse. She put on a smile (the ironic one she reserved for Neji when he smirked at her) and inclined her head. "I would be honoured," she replied through gritted teeth and a forced smile.

Hanako took Tenten ever so gracefully by the arm and led her through the hallways, keeping faithfully to the corridors. It seemed that some regarded secret passages a privilege to be enjoyed only by family members- not its guests, no matter how "esteemed".

"Tenten, how are you faring today?"

"I am well, thank you, Hanako." Truthfully, Tenten hated meaningless and empty conversations. However, Hanako would get to the point soon enough- she did not have a grasp of true patience.

"And how are you finding the Hyuuga Castle?"

"It's beautiful and awing… I feel humbled when I walk through its halls. Everyone is so generous; I do not think I could ever repay your family for your hospitality."

Hanako laughed. It was high, clear and tinkling like a small silver bell.

"Tenten, you really are too precious. Where ever did Neji find you?"

The former knight stiffened at the sudden change – she knew it was supposed to be belittling, not endearing. It was information that Hanako was after.

"In any case, dearling, you must have female companionship." Hanako smiled prettily. "And you cannot say you can count little Sadako adequate. She's a dearheart, surely, but one cannot blame her for being so … let me find the word – uncultured."

It was a short walk, but by the time they had reached Hanako's private garden, Tenten was livid with rage, though she kept her face was politely blank. Of course, the situation was not to be made any better. Seated in eight elegant chairs were eight – as Sadako had once put it – "unfairly graceful" women, each possessing that same effortless and ethereal beauty as Hanako.

"Good morning, ladies. As you know, this is our delightful guest, Tenten. Tenten, this is Haruka, Ayumi, Asuka, Hotanu, Michiko, Etsuko, Minako and Aiko." The eight women stood and curtseyed in turn, and Tenten and Hanako finally took their seats. It became obvious that these women did not like to waste time.

"Tenten, how lovely for you to join us," turned quickly to, "How are you feeling today? I heard you had fallen rather ill the other evening at dinner," and, "Everyone has been dying to know how you met Neji. He is determined to remain as tight as a clam, and refuses to say a word, even to me."

Tenten smiled inwardly. So, Neji could ignore Hanako's charms. At the same time, the young warrior knew all about court life – and its pointless gossip circles. If there was one rule to live by, it would have to be withhold the truth for as long as you could, for the truth itself could be a shield from harm … and a dangerous weapon.

"Everyone thought that he had stolen away in the middle of the night, on some grand adventure. When he did not return… we all believed him to be dead." Hanako's act was well masked, but her eyes were too calculating. She knew exactly what had happened. She offered a way out of the entangled web, but Tenten knew better than to take the easy path, giving Hanako power.

So, she did what anyone else would have in her situation. She lied.

"Neji and I met in the deeply forested outskirts of Konoha." Tenten inwardly sighed. Neji had better appreciate her efforts. "I had been enjoying the last few days of spring before we were snowed in for winter until I heard the sounds of a struggle between man and beast – a wolf, to be exact. To be honest, it looked more like a man in a fur coat."

The women laughed politely and Tenten kept repeating the words she had said in her mind. She was slightly ashamed to admit that she had taken to doing the same thing in Hitomi's presence. Hanako's lips curved in a strange smile, too intent on the story.

"Of course, I saw it was my duty to help him when I saw he was struggling... and he was very reluctant to accept it," she finished lamely. "When I asked him where he was bound, he merely said, 'home'. I said I would escort him in case of the wolves, but even I know not where he had been, before I had met him."

"So he has not even told you, his rescuer, what he has been up to?" Hanako offered her a cup of tea, and she accepted the drink, but did not raise it to her lips.

"He has not breathed a word," she replied solemnly.

At this point, Ayumi, Asuka and Hotanu broke into a fit of ladylike giggles. Hanako's eyes snapped to them, and Tenten set the cup on the table, still untouched, with the excuse it was still too hot to drink.

"It is just that... we heard that Hana stayed up all night waiting for Neji yesterday." Askua hid her mirth behind a lace fan.

"Her efforts were poorly rewarded-"

"And it serves her right, the hag!" Ayumi and Hotanu chimed together.

A shot in the dark, surely...? Still, their words made Tenten feel strangely breathless and... oddly relieved.

"I would appreciate it very much if you did not keep me waiting all afternoon."

Everyone in the room stilled.

Tenten stood abruptly at the sound of Neji's voice and turned to face the door, where the young man stood, with a pair of ice skates slung around his neck, and a second pair – hers – tucked under his arm.

"Neji!" Hanako curtseyed, once again, placing herself almost upon the floor.

Neji's eyes were warm as he smirked and bowed back. "Hanako. Forgive me for the intrusion, but I am going to have to ask that you allow me to take Tenten away for the rest of the afternoon."

"Has Neji found an interest in our Tenten?" The question was Haruka's, and laced with an underlying, albeit incredibly polite, threat.

Neji smirked and Tenten glanced at him, confused.

"Only as much as she will permit me," he replied cryptically, finding only titular laughter from the other women. Tenten stood and bowed and left the room swiftly, following Neji on unsure legs.

"How did you find me?"

They passed through a tapestry and came out on the western wing of the castle, and Tenten found her bearings as she recognised the lake beyond the large windows.

"You were late, so I figured that you and Sadako were arguing about something. I went to find you, but Sadako was quite distressed, saying that Hanako had come past, asking after your whereabouts. And, since you only know one way to get down to the lake, and I hadn't passed you... I knew that Hanako had caught up with you." He handed her the ice skates and she clutched them awkwardly to her stomach.

"She just..."

He chuckled as she trailed off. "I know, Tenten."

"Neji?" She stopped walking and he turned to face her. She raised her eyes from the ground, and he knew exactly what she was trying to say.

"You're welcome, Tenten." The corner of his mouth upturned in a small smile – one she tentatively returned – before he turned around and walked out into the cold afternoon.

That afternoon, as they ambled back up to the castle, Neji surprised her with an apology.

"I hope... that you can forgive me for my conduct this morning. It was highly inappropriate... and ungrateful of me."

"The fault is mine." She tripped, and grabbed Neji's arm for support.

He scoffed, and she blushed. "You should get more rest."

"You keep dragging me around from lesson to lesson – it is not a surprise that I am all but sleep walking."

"Still," he murmured, "the apology is yours, whether or not you will accept it."

They kept walking side by side, Neji holding the skates in his left hand, and Tenten holding hers in her right. They did not speak, but it seemed like he was telling her so much more every time his slender fingers brushed against the back of her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you enjoy this update (and I now think I've broken all the original promises I made about this fic – "no contact ... or falling into awkward positions" – it's just not going to happen. I guess it's a good thing for Neji and Tenten.

**Intrigue**

By Tanya Lilac

**Chapter Eight**

That evening, Tenten decided to accept Neji's advice and took a quick nap before dinner. Sleep came quickly, and she found herself out on the lake again, soon after her eyes drifted shut.

Neji was somewhere behind her – for whatever reason, she couldn't turn around to look at him. She could hear his voice, but she could not listen to what he was saying – as if she was underwater.

All she could hear was the way he was saying her name – insistent, urgent...

But then, everything was drowned out by an earth shattering crack – and she slipped silently into the lake below the ice... and fell into a numbingly cold silence.

"_Tenten_!"

Tenten woke with a jolt to find Sadako sitting on the bed beside her, her hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing? Neji is here, and dinner will be starting soon."

"I..." Tenten swallowed and pressed a hand to her forehead. "I don't feel ..."

Today had _definitely_ been one of those days.

"What happened?" Sadako tried to discern the reason behind the young woman's sudden reluctance.

"I just..." she sighed and dragged herself out of bed. "I had a strange dream, is all. I'm fine."

She pulled off her night gown and pulled a dress on, over her shift, before shuffling over towards the fire to warm up, rubbing her arms, her toes curling against the furs on the floor. Sadako gasped.

"I guess... I should come back later, then," Neji said drily.

Tenten crossed her hands instinctively over her chest, and turned around to look at the Hyuuga who had, unfortunately, caught her by surprise. Among knights, there was no particular stigma against nudity – she had not blushed at the sight of a man's body since she had first become an apprentice, she had regarded her own dignity with a care that could not truly be considered prudish... but still, it was _Neji._ Even though she was almost dressed, being caught in a half-dressed state, along with the power in his gaze made her feel completely bare. And for the first time in a while, she felt completely mortified.

Sighing, he turned and shut the door.

"What is it with you people and bursting in unannounced?" Tenten grumbled as Sadako came over, hiding a smirk, to help her tie the bodice.

As Sadako came forward to help her with the dress, Tenten ran her hands absently through her hair and her thoughts turned absently to her dream.

"Sadako?" She bit her lip as she wondered how to phrase her question. "Has anyone... ever fallen into the lake before?"

Sadako laughed. "Yes, Tenten. It is not frozen all year round."

Tenten sighed before asking for clarity, "I mean... has the ice ever broken?"

"No, of course not!" she scoffed. "The mages put a spell on the ice, so any fissures that do appear are fixed within moments – and they are twice as vigilant on the day of the festival. Is _that_ what you were dreaming about? You are as paranoid as those old men who keep talking about Orochimaru's invasion-to-be."

Tenten fell silent, and tried to shake free the tendrils of her nightmare that clung to the edges of her mind. Sadako combed her hair out and pushed her out of the bedroom into her sitting room, where Neji was waiting.

He stood and, with amusement twinkling in his eye, escorted her to dinner.

"You are quiet this evening."

Tenten snorted. "Amazing powers of observation, Hyuuga."

His brow twitched. She was falling back into old habits. "Still embarrassed, I see."

Tenten tied her hair in a loose braid and tucked the wayward strands behind her ear. "Not particularly."

"It's unusual for a woman to leave her chambers looking so... unkempt," Neji remarked.

The young woman sighed. "It's unusual for anyone to be so addicted to stating the obvious. To an outsider, it would appear, Hyuuga, that you were quite stupid." She paused. "But I am of course still having trouble discerning if it is just the way you choose to appear... or if you really are dumb."

Neji grunted, completely non-committal, and Tenten swept her foot out to catch his ankle as his strides lengthened. When he tripped, Tenten couldn't help but laugh loudly, the lightness of her tone echoing through the corridors. It was cut abruptly short when Neji turned and grabbed her arm, and they fell behind a tapestry into a secret corridor.

They fell onto the dusty chamber, and Neji bit his tongue as his head landed solidly on the floor. Tenten landed awkwardly on top of him, and he groaned – whether from the pain, or the annoyance, she was unsure.

"I hate you."

"The second part was your fault," she shot back. "Turn your head. You are not bleeding, are you?"

Neji obeyed (he would have checked himself, but Tenten was currently lying on one of his arms) and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as she ran her fingers across his scalp, searching for an injury. Her touch sent sparks down his spine and his breath quickened. He could hear her quiet breaths, and felt their warmth against his neck, blood rushing to his cheeks. What was he turning into? His mind had been plagued all day by thoughts of her – from the first moment he had seen her this morning, she had never strayed far from his mind. It was true that seeing her in such disarray a short time ago had been entertaining, to say the least – but to feel _this_ way about her... He was fairly sure she noticed how much his heart was racing, but all he really cared about now was that he could smell the faint fragrance of her soap – the same one he was using – and he bit back an almost shameful moan as her body shifted against his as she attempted to get closer to him.

Tenten clicked her tongue, thankfully misinterpreting his actions. "You are being such a child. There is only a bit of a bump. I am sure Hitomi can give you something."

In the dim light of the passage, Tenten could only see the soft skin on the back of his neck, but the lines of his body were rigid with tension.

"Is there something else?"

"I bit my tongue." He reclaimed his arm, Tenten propping herself up on one elbow as he ran a hand over the back of his head. Tenten's eyes were drawn instantly to his mouth, and watched with fascination as he ran his tongue lightly over them, much like he had that morning. If she kissed him now, she was fairly sure he would not push her away... as if thinking the same thing, Neji met her gaze and her breath caught. Even now, his eyes gleamed with fire. At this point, she blushed and sat up straight with a quiet cough.

"We should ... go to dinner," she said lamely. "People will notice we have not yet arrived."

Neji nodded in agreement and stood to leave, dusting off his breeches. Tenten followed him out of the passage and crashed abruptly into his back as she tried to shake out her skirts.

"Good evening, Hiro," Neji said, in a far from pleasant voice. It rolled with quiet thunder, and Tenten wondered what complicated history they had. It was no stretch of the imagination – the young man had, after all, insulted Neji's apparent manhood – which was supposedly still as intact as his pride... But that was beside the point.

"Tenten," Hiro purred, ignoring the young noble. He knew exactly what he had done to her... and he was _gloating_. "I trust you are well?"

Tenten stiffened, her hand balling into a fist. Neji heard her swift intake of breath and reached for her hand. In her surprise, she loosened her hold, and Neji slipped his fingers into her grasp. The gesture was not unnoticed by Hiro, who leered at her knowingly before bowing.

"After you, Tenten. I shall not keep you and Neji from your... activities." He eyed the dust that clung to their clothes and Tenten's hastily braided hair and smirked.

"Surely, you also have other business to attend to?" Neji pulled her closer and she obeyed his wordless command, following his lead and pressing a cheek to his shoulder, while glaring at Hiro with baleful eyes. Her grip on Neji's hand increased, but he did not show any observable reaction.

"Not particularly, Neji. You may proceed." He gave a flowery bow – one Neji did not acknowledge – and stalked off, chuckling to himself.

Neji turned swiftly on his heel and strode off in the opposite direction, Tenten at his side, clutching his hand.

"Vile creature," Tenten spat when they were out of earshot. "Oh." She gingerly let go of Neji's hand, and stared at it for a few moments before grinning sheepishly and refixing her hair, pulling the hair together from the top half of her crown. The Hyuuga tried valiantly (and failed spectacularly) to ignore the scent of her hair.

He did not glance at her, but he smirked. "You let your emotions get the better of you."

"Are they not a source of strength?"

"They are also your greatest weakness. You are learning, though, to mask them well."

Tenten laughed warmly. "I learned from the best, my lord," she simpered, honey dripping from every syllable. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing," Neji nodded at a young boy who bowed at them as they walked past. "His eyes spoke of malice and envy, his shoulders screamed of restraint but his hands demanded ruin and chaos."

Tenten snorted and rolled her eyes at his melodramatic antics, but Neji ignored her.

"It is interesting that he let you go without incident." He smirked. "But he would not have dared with the way you clung to my arm. It was clear he assumed that we were intimate. It would have become a personal insult."

"So it would not be a personal insult because..."

"You are not my lover. I would have hit him for the sake of it."

Tenten smiled at him, but he caught a glimpse of uncertainty in her gaze. "I... I would have beaten you to it."

"So, who is your lover, then?" Hanabi giggled loudly as the pair approached the doors. The young teenager was wearing an indigo dress, and curtseyed elaborately. Tenten smiled once more at the irony and returned the favour as Neji bowed.

"That's none of your business, Hanabi."

"Ah, cousin must be hungry – or else he would not be so cruel." Hanabi feigned injury and grabbed Tenten's arm. "How are you finding life with our family? I hear you have taken up lessons in dancing with our legendary couple, Lord Hayate and Lady Haruna."

Tenten smiled and nodded. What damage she had done to Neji's hands would show later this evening. She turned and shot him an apologetic glance, but he merely shrugged.

"Sit with me this evening, Tenten." Hanabi demanded.

The young woman looked at Neji for guidance, and Hanabi picked up on the cue.

"Oh. _That_ rule." She sighed. "Neji can sit with us, as well."

"Lady Hanabi, I am not sure if that would be the best course of action –"

"It's Hanabi," the young heiress corrected her immediately. "And do not worry about a thing! I am, after all, wearing a dress this evening. My father will not make a fuss."

Tenten was left speechless as Hanabi pulled her into the dining hall, Neji covering his smirk with a cough as he followed them.

Hanabi led them to their seats and promptly vanished, presumably to persuade her father to let them sit beside her. Tenten turned to Neji as he sat down, still confused.

"I... do not understand why her dress is so important."

Neji's mouth twitched as he fought a smile. "Hanabi has always disliked dresses. She only wears them when she is forced to, or if she has a favour to ask of her father – who is constantly plagued by worries, apparently, that his youngest daughter will grow up to be worse than a heathen."

"Because she chooses to wear breeches?" Tenten's voice was low and deadly.

"This is not the place to-" Neji's eyes showed boredom as he glanced at her.

"I believe it is, Hyuuga," Tenten replied, her temper flaring as he tried to dismissed her. Had she really, just moments before, contemplated -

"...Cousin?"

The pair were interrupted by Hinata, who had been looking for Hanabi. She knew that a dress always spelt trouble – and finally, she understood why.

"Lady Hinata," Neji replied. His voice had slipped into a practised hollowness, and his eyes held an icy glint. Tenten, utterly transfixed by the transformation, shivered, her anger forgotten. "I trust you are well."

"Yes, cousin. And how are you faring?"

Neji's hand dropped below the tablecloth and hung limp at his side. He would not betray his emotions.

"I am fine."

"How are you finding your stay, Tenten?"

Stifled by the unidirectional flow of tension between the pair, Tenten was late in her answer.

"I... Incredibly welcoming, Lady Hyuuga." She inwardly winced when the name left her lips. It brought back memories of her first meeting with Neji, and she was fairly sure he had just coughed to cover slight amusement.

"Hinata will suffice, Tenten." Hinata's smile was warm, and Tenten wondered for an instant, how someone could hate her with such intensity. But then again, she was talking about _Neji_. He was most likely capable of hating kittens.

They were saved from any more awkward pleasantries with the arrival of Hiashi and Hanabi.

Hanabi had obviously won, and sat next to Neji, who tensed when Hiashi glanced in his direction. His jaw set as his grit his teeth and he flexed his fingers. He received an unpleasant shock when Tenten aimed a sharp kick at his ankle, and he turned to glare at her. His efforts were wasted – she was smiling at the middle-aged man who sat next to her.

When she did turn to face him once more, her eyes seemed to reprimand him. "This is neither an appropriate time nor place," she muttered, the tip of her shoe lingering warningly close to his shin as she turned to face him.

"Hypocrite."

Tenten kicked his leg, and Neji gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white. How was it even possible that this hurt as much as it did?

"My, my, Hyuuga. You seem to be a little weak-kneed," Tenten smirked as she brought a glass of water to her lips.

Words could not express how much he hated her in that instant. Forget lust – he would kill her before the winter ball, at this rate.

"What are you doing under the table?" Hanabi asked. "You also seem to be whispering secretively, and I _adore_ secrets."

"That comes as no surprise, Hanabi," Neji scoffed. "However, I would watch where I poked my nose if I were you."

"An idle threat, _cousin_," the heiress replied mockingly, and her gaze slid to the former knight. "Tenten, I believe you are doing a poor job of seducing him."

Tenten almost dropped her glass, and the water sloshed over the rim as she set it down upon the table. "_S-Seducing Neji_?"

"Yes," Hanabi replied slowly, as if she were talking to a child. "You are, I should imagine, trying to get Neji attached to the idea of married life and such things? He has seen eighteen winters – and so have you, I assume. It should be time that you thought of such things."

Tenten heard Hinata's sharp gasp and wondered why Hiashi chose to remain silent.

"Well? Tenten is a knight, Neji is of noble birth – it is not a question of rank."

"I..." Tenten was at a complete loss for words, and the entire room fell silent as everyone's attention turned to the conversation. "I have never considered –"

"And when will you be betrothed, Hanabi?"

"You are evading the question, Neji," Hanabi retorted. "You were saying, Tenten?"

"I am a knight," she said quietly. "I have no other family; I will marry as I wish, as long as my liege sees fit. Until then..."

"Enough." Hiashi turned to look at her and she blanched. In that instant, he saw straight through her, and she knew that Tsunade had told him. Why he had not thrown her into the dungeon was beyond her comprehension. Hanabi fell into a sullen silence, and stared at her plate.

As if on cue, servants entered the room with the first dish, and conversation on the other sides of the table picked up. Tenten stared down at the elaborately garnished soup and bit her lip as thoughts clamoured in her mind. Her appetite left her, and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to be alone.

Neji gave her a concerned look and she gave him a weary smile. His fingers lightly tapped the handle of the spoon and continued to scrutinise her, arching an eyebrow when her smile slipped. Her skin had paled, the blue of her dress suddenly seeming to overpower her and she licked her lips as her pulse quickened.

"That is far from reassuring," he sighed quietly, his eyes studying her. Her face looked drawn – and he knew it was somehow related to Hiashi. "Are you sure you are feeling well?"

She picked up the heavy silver spoon and looked up at him, with yet another forced smile. It was just as convincing as the last, but he, thankfully, said nothing more. "I am perfectly sure, Neji."

Beside them, Hanabi smiled and hummed to herself before dipping her spoon into the soup. This would be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its affiliates do not belong to me.**

I'm hoping everyone's having a wonderful holiday. Anyhow, this instalment... well, speaks for itself. I hope you enjoy!

**Intrigue**

By Tanya Lilac

**Chapter Nine**

The morning was as bitterly cold as it had been yesterday – and the wind still tore at her clothes, drawn to her warmth. Tenten sighed as she pulled her hooded cloak tighter about her shoulders. Snow had fallen once more last night, and the ice crunched under her boots. She had not found much relief in her dreams – her mind was still swimming with dancing steps and Hiashi's ominous glare that had left her shaken to the core. Sadako had, of course, caught wind of what had happened, and had thankfully (and tactfully) not pressed her for details.

Like yesterday, Sadako had left early to run errands – and Tenten had dressed quickly after downing the orange juice Sadako had brought her before leaving the castle. Neji, she had learned, had left to run drills with the soldiers in the barracks.

Her footsteps quickened as a stable came into view – and she was welcomed by the familiar scent of leather, horses, hay and sweat. The stable hands stopped working as she passed by and watched her with open curiosity, but she ignored them.

At the far end of the stable, she saw the young boy who had taken Starshadow away a mere week ago. He beamed when he saw her, and she smiled back. Starshadow whickered at the sound of Tenten's footsteps and she peered into the stall to find the horse prancing nervously. Her smile grew and she rubbed the horse's velvety nose.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Tenten held out the apple that she had carried down from her room and Starshadow snatched it eagerly. She turned to face the young boy. "How has she been?"

He shrugged. "A little unsettled, but she is very friendly, so we have not had much trouble with her." The youth watched as she turned her attention back to the horse. "My lady, may I ask a small favour of you?"

"It's Tenten," she corrected him absentmindedly.

"Please... do not come to visit so often, on your own."

He watched as she stiffened. "May I ask why?" She asked, turning to face him with stony eyes.

"It... is unsettling. You have noticed, surely, that no woman walks these halls unaccompanied."

"And you dare to speak to a knight in such a manner?" Her voice rang with steel, loud and clear through the stable, and Starshadow whinnied. Upon hearing the disquiet of the other horses, Tenten rubbed the star shaped mark and sighed. "Do not fret, lovely. I will be back soon."

"I am truly sorry, my lady." The boy bowed, and expected a severe lashing from the young woman. She faced him and slipped a coin into his hand, much to his obvious shock.

"Take care of her. I will obey your rules – but make sure that I will not find her in a poor condition when I do return." She turned and he paled as her hand brushed against the hilt of a sword that hung from her slender hips. "It is not me you should be afraid of. If it were up to the avenor of Konoha... you would not need a new pair of shoes for some time."

"My lady is gracious, and-"

"Save your breath," Tenten snapped as she left the stable. "Do _not_ make me regret this."

She left the stable in a dark mood and could only think of one thing she wanted to do.

Neji was not surprised when someone stomped loudly into the barracks. He was not surprised when the intruder's behaviour was met with a low murmur and a whispered joke or two. He was, however, shocked when the intruder (namely, Tenten) approached him and attempted to punch him in the face. He blocked her blow but winced when he heard his wrist crick. He returned the blow, but she slid away fluidly. With a smirk, he released a barrage of swift, well timed hits as he worked on finding an opening. It was not yet time to use any of his Jyuuken attacks – this would be a warm up. She lunged forward and he sidestepped her, slipping past her defence. Her reaction was not swift enough, and his fingers nicked the clasp of her cape. It flowed off her shoulders and landed in the dust, to be quickly gathered up by a young boy. His attention lapsed for a moment as he realised her unexpected –and unprecedented – manoeuvre had gathered quite a crowd.

Tenten, watching the movement of his eyes, rolled her shoulders, glad to be free of the heavy fabric, and drew her sword as she walked towards him, inspecting the blade before sheathing it once more. Neji glanced at her as she threw the other sword she had carried at him, and he caught the scabbard, one handed, with ease.

"I thought I told you to take it," she smiled. "It is yours now."

"And your knives with the blue blades?"

Tenten reached behind her back and unsheathed the weapon. "Pervert. I only ever keep these under my shirt." There was an uncomfortable shift in the crowd as the gesture revealed a flash of the skin. Neji's eyes had also been instantly drawn to the curve of her hip, and smirked.

"You should take them off. They will get in the way."

Smiling, she pulled up the front of her shirt to unbuckle the holster, and the noble watched as the white linen was pulled away to reveal the toned, flat planes of her stomach and her tanned skin. He dragged his gaze up from her navel to her eyes, glinting dangerously in the morning light. "And are you sure, Neji-kun, that this is not just an elaborate excuse for you to force me to show you where I keep my weapons?"

He licked his lips – a habit she had begun to notice – and shook his head. "Perhaps you should have done this earlier, Tenten."

The leather straps slipped off her back and Tenten sheathed the knife in her hand before giving it to the same young boy who carried her cape. "_Excuses_, Neji," she whispered, the linen shirt dropping back into place as her hand fell away. "Have you become soft after all?"

He smirked. "I am not the one you should be worrying about." He drew the sword and she leapt backwards, and he heard her breathe in as the tip of the blade whipped past her stomach. "Good reflexes."

She bowed elegantly, crossing one arm over her chest as she bowed. "Thank you, my lord." He ran forward and she leapt towards him, determination in her eyes and a smile on her face. Their swords clashed with a loud ring and, like yesterday, she ignored the first jolt in her arm.

"So what made you decide to attack me?" He pushed back against her and she yielded, stepping back before slipping out of range.

"Men with archaic and chauvinistic perceptions about women," she replied.

Neji smirked and understood, deciding to ignore the taunt in her words. "You went to the stable." He was sorely tempted to add that their opinions were far from archaic, as she liked to put it.

She nodded and shook the loose strands of hair out of her face. "And why were you not fighting anyone when I came here?"

Tenten parried the second blow and he met her gaze with a sardonic reply. "Surely, a knight such as yourself would understand the concept of meditation?"

She kicked his shin and he hopped away with a curse. "That was uncalled for, Hyuuga." He straightened and took up a defensive stance, scowling at her. "Although I am curious about that scar on Sadako's arm. Would you care to show me?"

A murmur ran through the crowd of onlookers and Neji cocked his head to the side. "Why would you want to fight against someone whom you know you could never defeat?"

She spun the sword, the hilt slipping easily through her fingers. "The same reason why everyone else seems to fight. To become stronger; to reach my goals."

"The Jyuuken... is not easy to fight against."

She shut her eyes. "Show me."

Her voice, though a mere whisper, made him shiver. She looked up when he sheathed the sword, and handed it to a page. Tenten did the same, and braced herself for an attack. He saw her centre of weight shift as she bent her knees slightly, her muscles tensed and she watched his every move. "What do you know about chakra?"

"It is... Sadako did not explain the specifics."

"A form of spiritual energy, you could say. It runs through everyone, although the ability to _control _it is –"

"Neji! What a surprise!"

Everyone froze, Tenten included. Neji's posture changed immediately and he bowed. "Lady Hinata."

Hinata emerged from the fringe of the crowd, Hanabi close behind her. Both were wearing loose breeches, and Neji's brow furrowed. "Surely, Lady Hinata..."

"Oh, get off your high horse, Neji," Tenten rolled her eyes. "A woman is also responsible for the safety of herself and her loved ones, is she not? As heir to a family that is known through the land for legendary warriors, it is her duty to her family and the Hokage to make sure that she is capable of leading men, not just by words, but through conduct. To understand the way the army works is to ensure success in battle – ignorance brings only unnecessary death."

Hanabi clapped her hands. "I _like_ her, cousin. You have chosen well – I knew you would!" Her laughter rang through the courtyard, and Tenten's cheeks flamed as she remembered last night's affairs. With that memory, she was also subdued. So much for finding temporary relief. Neji noticed the shift in her demeanour, but said nothing.

"What brings you here, Lady Hinata?"

"We are running drills, of course," Hanabi piped in. "We heard you talking about the Jyuuken, and, well, I couldn't curb her curiosity." She paused, ignoring Neji as he rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I have a fantastic idea – why don't you show us how much you have learned, Neji, over the years? Hinata is eager to showcase her skills, and, well, it will be a spectacle I am sure that Tenten will enjoy."

The atmosphere immediately changed – and Tenten knew what Neji's response would be. "Hinata?" His voice quavered with a strange tension, and she did not miss it.

"Well, cousin? Will you allow me to challenge you in combat?"

Neji's shoulders were rigid as he replied, "Yes, if you so desire."

Another cold breeze whipped through the courtyard, and Tenten shivered. The boy inched over and handed her a cloak, but he had been too absent minded to notice that the garment was Neji's. Tenten stiffened as she recognised the scent, and Hanabi took her by the arm as a bench was brought for them to sit.

"What... do you think will happen?" Tenten asked, watching Neji's eyes close. "Will he-?"

"Please, Tenten, I have not the slightest clue of what you speak. Simply watch," Hanabi replied coolly. It had the desired effect, and Tenten blinked at the change. Where was that petulant, demanding girl who cajoled Neji and teased her father? No, this young woman was a Hyuuga, through and through.

Tenten sighed and pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders, and prayed that Neji would not act rashly. It was no secret how he felt – this entire affair was just asking for trouble. Hanabi quivered with anticipation beside her, and the onlookers were just as tense, and not a sound was made as Hinata and Neji both bowed – as was customary – before Neji shut his eyes. A single, harsh word left his lips as he settled into a strange stance she had only seen once, fleetingly, in her days as an apprentice.

"_Byakugan_!"

"You have met Hyuuga Hitomi, I gather?" Hanabi turned to Tenten, who nodded as she watched, eyes transfixed. "She has a strong, natural affinity with chakra and using the Byakugan comes as easily as breathing to her. She is the strongest in our family for a good reason."

"But... she does not..."

"The veins? She does not even have to do that incantation – that is how powerful her gift is. However, she chose not to fight. Her hands are for healing, not taking life."

Tenten watched with fascination as the veins on his temple were raised and his eyes opened. There it was, in its glory – the legendary ability that she had only ever heard about in hushed conversations. Sasuke had, of course, regarded it with scorn... but – Hinata's soft cry broke Tenten out of her reverie, and in an instant, Neji rushed forward, his hair flowing behind him. Their feet moved silently across the stones, and they looked as if they were dancing, exchanging blows in swift succession. Neither seemed to have the upper hand – Hinata was lighter and only a bit more fluid in her movements, whereas Neji had more strength. However, when they broke apart, their arms were shaking, and Neji had balled his fist.

"You have improved, cousin," Hinata remarked. They had only been children the last time she had seen him fight.

"Like yourself, I gather." Neji flexed his fingers, and Hinata pushed up her sleeve to examine the damage. Tenten watched, wide eyed, as she revealed several welts on her soft skin. She glanced at Neji, and saw that he sported the same marks.

"In the same way we have a respiratory system, almost all Hyuuga have a chakra system – it is closely linked to our internal organs, and the chakra flows through certain paths, like blood," Hanabi explained. "Certain points lie close beneath the skin, and by sealing them up with chakra, we can block the supply of chakra to that area. We cannot survive if we use up all of our chakra, and to attack one's chakra system... is essentially to attack ones' vital organs."

"You mean... they could die?"

Hanabi smiled. "Of course not. This is a friendly match, after all. I doubt Hinata nor Neji would aim for something like the heart."

Tenten turned her attention back to the fight, mesmerised by the way they moved. It was like a deadly dance, punctuated by the sound of hands striking flesh. Their perfect symmetry was thrown violently askew when Hinata stumbled backward, before readjusting her weight, and settling into another stance. She wiped away the sweat on her forehead, eyes lit with determination and her eyes set in a grim line. Neji, conversely, showed no emotion. His breaths were even and he did not even show evidence of his injuries. His eyes were cold and detached –and once more, Tenten wondered how far he would go.

"He's hit one of the tenketsu in her leg. It's a particular point at which many chakra paths cross," she added for clarification. "If my sister keeps this up, she won't be able to keep going – and I doubt that Neji will allow her enough time to reopen the point."

True enough, Neji rushed forward again, a snarl tearing itself from the back of his throat. Hinata ducked beneath his hands and spun, her hands searching for purchase on his skin. She froze, however, when a sudden, sharp blow knocked all of the wind from her, and she backed away from him, her hands against her chest and her eyes watering. His looked down on her, his eyes burning with hatred, and she blinked up at him, her sight growing dim as she hovered on the edges of consciousness. Her heart was trying frantically to keep working and she coughed, blood coming forth unbidden, and with startling ease. She wiped the blood from her mouth, scarlet staining her skin as Neji stepped back to prepare for the final attack. Her eyes held quiet resolution, and his face seemed to contort with an unspeakable rage. However, _his _eyes were cold and calculating – they carried a merciless intent to kill.

Tenten recognised that expression. It was one she had seen, and experienced so many times – just before dealing the final blow. He charged once more, and Hinata surged forward to meet him. Tenten was up and moving before she realised she had stood, and time seemed to slow as she ran, one hand outstretched. All she could taste was the killing intent that thrummed through her body – Neji's desire to see Hinata's lifeblood stain the stones. She saw Hinata's knee buckle and give way as she fell forward, and Neji's hand seemed to cut through the air, sharper than a steel blade. But suddenly, against all odds, she had made it, and to prove it, Neji's hand was at her throat, her pulse pounding beneath his finger tips.

Hanabi had been right behind her and was bracing Hinata, trying to keep her from falling.

"Neji," Tenten said quietly. She gulped and his fingers brushed against her skin. "Neji, this is enough."

Neji's voice was as harsh as his breathing. "Who are you to tell me that?"

"Everyone here would tell you that, if they could," she replied, meeting his gaze with eyes that were unafraid. "Whatever that made you want to harm her so much... just let it go." Her hands slowly moved towards his. "Neji, please." One hand closed lightly around his wrist, and the other clasped his fingers.

"It is none of your business. It is _not_ your place to interfere," he snarled, finally snatching his hand away.

"I made a vow to protect those who needed my help." Her heartbeat was nowhere near close to normal, and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears.

"I do not need to be protected."

"I was not protecting you!" She snapped. "I know that I am no authority when it comes to your behaviour – I know that I am far from it! However, I do not believe that you are the kind of man who could kill one of his family for the sake of-"

"How do you know?" he sneered. "What would you know? _Nothing_. You are just a woman. This is my family. You know nothing about me, or how my family works," he said bitterly. "You know nothing of the fate of a caged bird."

He caught himself, biting back his words. Without saying anything else, he turned on his heel.

"Hyuuga!" Tenten snapped coldly. He stopped walking, and he turned to face her once more. She tore the cloak from her shoulders and strode over to him, staring over his shoulder. "I thank you, Hinata. I apologise for my behaviour today," she called out. She thrust the garment into Neji's chest, almost pushing him over, before storming out of the barracks.

Both Neji and Tenten were in foul tempers for the rest of the day. Sadako fled, avoiding Tenten as much as she could, and passers-by could have sworn they could hear the sound of things breaking coming from the young woman's chambers. Fits of rage gave way to a feeling of strange emptiness, and Tenten stared at the clouds outside from her place upon the floor.

"Just a woman..." Tenten muttered. "How can I be _just _a woman?!"

"Quiet easily, I can assure you," a voice remarked drily. Tenten sat up to find Hitomi standing by the secret passage that led into her room, a sheepish looking Hiroshi by her side.

"Hitomi? Hiroshi? Is that you?" Tenten stood, brushing the dust off her clothes. "I did not hear you come in."

"I would not doubt that, with the way your thoughts have been clamouring inside your head. I could hear both you and Neji from the other side of the castle, in Lady Hinata's chambers."

At the mention of the heiress, Tenten sobered. "How is she?"

"Healing. I heard what Neji did. I am, actually, quite curious, as to why Neji himself is so angry."

Tenten glanced over at the wall that separated their rooms and rolled her eyes. "_I _would not know, by all means, because I am _just_ a woman." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I should have left him to the wolves."

Hitomi chuckled as she sat in front of the fire. Hiroshi followed her, carrying a heavy tray in his hands.

"Hiroshi, what is that?"

"Your supper. Sadako has been running her own errands, and Hitomi came to fetch me to bring you something to eat."

Tenten slumped in her chair and smiled at them. "I am truly grateful for your help. I can only hope that _fool_ starves to death." Just the thought of him brought her anger close to the surface and she tried to force her attention back to the meal that Hiroshi had brought. The stew was still steaming, and the bread was still warm from the oven. Her stomach rumbled, and she forgot the pair was still in the room as she picked up the spoon and began to eat with gusto.

"This is fantastic!" Tenten cried though enthusiastic mouthfuls.

"So, may I ask what you have been doing all day?"

Tenten shrugged as she continued to wolf down the stew, pausing occasionally to sip at the wine. It was watered down, but she didn't really mind. Hiroshi smiled as she cleared the plate and slouched in her chair, patting her stomach.

"I am feeling much better now, thank you." She smiled sleepily at him, and he blushed.

"Why have you two not forgiven each other yet? I hear that Lord Hayate is angry at being stood up," Hitomi said, picking up a book from the table and absent-mindedly leafing through it.

"Neji's presence would only serve to enrage me further. I would not have the patience to endure his disciplinary methods, and would only see one outcome – Hayate losing his hands within the first half hour of our lesson."

"Why are you angry at Neji?" Hiroshi glanced at the wall as if to check if Neji was standing there, and Tenten sighed in response.

"It... is nothing I did not already know. I have tried to approach the subject with him before, but he just shuts me out." Tenten leaned forward, placing her head in her hands. "He just... touched a sore spot, is all. I can handle it. I must." She looked up and gave him a strained smile. "All will be well tomorrow."

Hitomi simply smiled – and didn't bother trying to point out that Tenten had been thinking quite the opposite. "Tomorrow, then. I will let you get some rest." She stood, and Hiroshi followed her lead, leaving Tenten to wonder whether the young man would ever start to develop any self confidence.

She reached for the cup of spiced wine and the book she had been trying to read earlier and settled back into her chair, trying to avoid the thought of the Hyuuga in the next room. Tenten raised the glass to her lips and took a generous gulp before setting it down on the table. The wine, unlike the one that had accompanied her dinner, was potent and warm, sending tingles to her fingertips. This entire situation was more than a little irrational – she was not going to run away from this problem and sulk like... the scorned lover. What had she been thinking, really? After almost an entire day of amiable conversation, that Neji would see her as a confidante and friend? What was he, to her? Definitely not a friend, she mused. Perhaps, for now, just labelling him a rather cold acquaintance would have to suffice. But...

"He reached for my hand," Tenten said slowly. "What kind of fool does not know what that implies?"

"I think it is more than appropriate to add at this point, that _you_ started that one."

She rubbed her neck and did not turn to face the Hyuuga who had entered her rooms uninvited.

He took the book from the table, much to her dismay, and read the title before smirking. "Interesting choice."

"I do not see why you are here, acting as if..." Tenten paused, trying to find the right words. Neji didn't bother trying to finish her sentence. "As if nothing had happened this morning. You could try being, oh, I don't know, a bit more remorseful about trying to kill your cousin."'

"Like I said this morning, Tenten, do not even try to fathom these things."

She snatched the book back from him before drinking from the glass once more. Neji arched an eyebrow at her before stealing the wine, and he downed the rest of the drink before she had a chance to object.

"Bastard," she muttered, trying to concentrate on the book.

"Well? Will you not ask me about this morning?" Neji asked, sitting in the chair Hitomi had just vacated.

"Would you like me to ask?" she shot back angrily. "I do not understand why you find it necessary to play these cryptic games with me, Neji! I refuse to be strung along like this."

"Like what, Tenten? A lovesick girl?"

She glowered at him, threw the book down on the table and stood to leave. "Do you have a purpose in being here?"

"Not particularly." Neji stood, wavering unsteadily, and for the first time, the scent of wine hit her.

"Are you... are you _drunk_?" She sighed. "Just... go back to your room before you do something you regret."

He chuckled before walking over to her, and he smirked. "Define... 'regret'."

She swallowed as he raised his hands to rest against her shoulders, his fingers sure as they slid up to cup her cheeks. "Something like this, Neji," she whispered.

"What's to regret, Tenten? I know that you have desired this as much as I have."

"Excuse me?" She frowned. "Who are you to assume anything of the sort? Do not even think to presume that you know anything about my feelings, Hyuuga." She shook his hands away and –

Tenten woke with a start as her head dropped onto her chest. The fire had burned down to glowing coals and the book she had been reading was sitting on the table. Her dinner was gone, as was the glass of wine. However, in its place was a pitcher of water and wrapped around her shoulders was a thick, woollen blanket. Tenten blinked, and yawned, and turned slowly to see if Sadako was in the room. It was not likely – if she had been in, she would have definitely remembered to stoke the fire again.

She glanced at the door that connected her rooms to Neji's, and frowned. Then, she began to feel a stabbing sensation in her head, and Tenten placed her hands on her forehead. Groaning, she reached for the glass and filled it with water before drinking thirstily, the blanket falling away from her shoulders. After finishing a second glass, the pain eased into a dull throb and there was space in her brain to begin to think again – but now she could only think of one thing; Neji.

"Bastard," she muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**I know! It's a week late! I hope you enjoy this chapter I anticipate it will be at least another... six weeks before the next update, unless I find a untapped well of willpower, motivation and inspiration. Enjoy!

**Intrigue**

By Tanya Lilac

**Chapter Ten**

"Stop," Hayate commanded tersely. Tenten had taken his cane away from him five minutes into the lesson, and snapped it in half, saying that he wouldn't need it this lesson unless he wanted them to break their hands. Haruna was not present today (no one had remarked on it, but it was clear that the entire room was incredibly tense without her).

Tenten dropped Neji's hand like it was a dead weight and he let it fall.

"What is happening here?" Hayate asked, clapping his hands with every syllable. "Tenten, you are definitely behind schedule because you both delightfully decided to not attend your past two lessons! Neji, you are doing a fine job of making her look like a sack of potatoes! Act like a man who is willing to lead his partner through anything even death!"

Tenten, despite Hayate's obvious anger, had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing.

"This is not as humorous as you would like to think, Tenten."

The former knight curtseyed. "My most humble apologies, my Lord," she murmured. It seemed to appease him, and he waved his hands at them.

"I shall return when the clock strikes nine. I demand that you fix whatever problems you have."

Tenten looked. Fifteen minutes. He was probably going to visit Haruna. Or get another cane. Possibly both.

"How is your ice skating going?" Neji asked, surprising her by breaking the silence. He turned to look at her, and found himself drawn to every shift in her tone, and the way she looked as she passed in and out of the light of the candles around them. It was as if he had not seen her in years and now all he could do was simply drink in the sight of her like a man parched.

"Poorly. Your replacement is terrible," Tenten replied curtly. She held her hands behind her back and took four, measured paces to his left. Her eyes glanced over him. He hadn't changed much. He was still clean shaven, and took great pride in his appearance. For a moment, she wondered where his seal was concealed. He did not wear bindings to hide them.

"Of course," he smirked. "I had to make you understand somehow how privileged you were, by having me as your teacher." Her hair gleamed in the light. Had it always been such a colour? Was she even aware, of the fact that-

She scoffed. "And you wonder, once again, why it is that I am so angry at you?"

"Why are you angry at me? I suspect that you hardly know why yourself." Neji rubbed the back of his neck, trying to give himself an excuse to look away from her. She was unconsciously trying to block his subtle scrutiny – the lines of her body could tell him that much.

Tenten stared at the floor. "You shut me out, completely," she said softly, turning away. "You said that I did not understand, and you did not even once think that I would be more than willing to help you."

"Why would you want to? I have done nothing for you."

"Any other day, you would beg to the contrary, Hyuuga."

"What could you possibly do that would help me?"

Tenten's anger flared and she whirled around, fists clenched. She stopped at the expression in his eyes he really was, genuinely curious. "You really are an idiot," she sighed. The man was clearly emotionally deprived.

He frowned. "No one calls me that."

She grinned. "I can."

"Don't test your limits."

"I saved you from wolves," Tenten replied tartly. "You need to grant anything I want."

"I would have-"

The door handle turned and Neji stepped closer to her once again. "Watch his nose. His nostrils flare when he gets angry," he whispered, and Tenten clapped a hand over her mouth to stop the laughter that threatened to give his discovery away.

"What is it, Tenten?" Hayate asked, irritated. Tenten had to turn away as she saw his nose twitch. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the corner of Neji's mouth turn up, into a kind of half smile.

"Nothing," she murmured breathlessly.

Their teacher crossed his arms and sighed contentedly. "So I see that things are back to normal between you two. Let us continue."

They were walking back through the castle in the dark, just like they normally did, and for a few moments, Tenten forgot that the past two days had happened.

"You skipped your lessons?" He asked.

"I didn't want to see you. I only went skating because Sadako told me that you had called in a favour and found me a replacement."

Neji refrained from smirking. He hadn't needed to call any favours; his replacement, Hideaki, had begged him for the opportunity.

"He's terrible, by the way."

"You mentioned that earlier."

Silence reigned and they spoke in hushed voices, as per usual. Tenten hummed to herself, not quite sure how to fill the silence. It occurred to her that they didn't really need to both were comfortable left to their own devices. Social niceties had never been something they'd indulged in.

"Are your dresses finished?"

The second surprise, that night. Tenten turned to face him, with a smile on her face. "Making a habit out of conversation, are we, Hyuuga?"

He shrugged in response. "You're not like the others."

The former knight tilted her head to the side. "You seem to be quite worldly for all your years, Hyuuga."

"Why do you call me that?"

"What would you prefer?" Tenten grinned.

Neji scoffed. "You say you do not have any other name to be called by. It seems strange that you should call me by my surname, and I address you by your given. It lacks symmetry."

They had arrived at her chambers once again. Tenten turned to face him, her back pressed up against the door, and looked up at him. Their eyes met for a heartbeat, and she blushed, and bit her bottom lip. Neji had been right. Spending time around noble women had swiftly changed her thoughts. Here, where the world was plush and rose-coloured, one's mind had time to wander and consider things like romance, and she took a deep breath to steady her thoughts, and looked up at him again. His expression had shifted subtly, and his eyes held bemusement.

"You must be tired," he said quietly, the hint of a smile in his voice. Neji lifted his hand tentatively and reached over to brush away a lock of hair that had fallen across her cheek. It had slipped loose an hour ago while they had been dancing, and it had been bothering him since. She stilled, and her eyes closed slowly as he tucked the curl behind her ear and reclaimed his hand, the back of his fingers brushing against her cheek.

"Good night, Neji," she whispered, her eyes opening as she glanced up at him. He was mesmerised by the slow unveiling of her chestnut-hued eyes, fascinated by her dilated pupils. Her lips were parted a mere fraction, since the beginning of their lesson, and he still found himself poring over her like she was the most cryptic book he had ever read too many thoughts and threads tangled together. After a pause, Neji remembered to reply, with some civility.

"Good night, Tenten," he said warmly, and she smiled up at him.

With that, she opened the door and closed it behind her as she disappeared into the shadows of her room. The smile refused to leave, and she leaned against the back of the door as if trying to catch her breath. When she was once again able to think beyond the sound of her heartbeat, Tenten made her way to her bedchambers and, for once, didn't need to warm herself by the fire. She stoked the glowing embers and added in another log before she began to undress herself.

"Tenten?" Sadako mumbled sleepily. "Is that you?"

"No, it's Hanako," Tenten replied sarcastically. "I am fine. I've managed for the past sixteen or so winters, please do not get up on my account."Then, she remembered what it was she was wearing. Sadako sat up in bed, grinning. "Perhaps a bit of help would be nice, if you could."

She walked over to the bed and sat down in front of the Hyuuga, who unlaced her bodice so she could undress. "How was your lesson? You must have made up with Neji, judging by how late you have returned." There was a sleepy chuckle, punctured by a yawn. "I thought you would have left not ten minutes into the lesson."

"Almost," Tenten confessed. After draping her dress over the back of a chair (something which Sadako would scold her for in the morning) and leaving her shoes near the dresser, Tenten slipped in between the warm sheets, sighing happily.

"You love him," Sadako said quietly. She was oddly toneless, and this immediately drew Tenten's attention. She paused to think about what the other woman had said and looked up at the canopy of her bed, twisting the linen sheet in her fingers.

"I have not known him a full moon yet. It's not possible," Tenten replied, biting on her lower lip once again. She blinked a few times and resisted the temptation to look over at her companion. She was not sure if she wanted to see how she really felt, in the other woman's eyes.

"You love him," Sadako repeated. "You are not so skilled in hiding your emotions from an intensely perceptive family," she added wryly. "Perhaps, however, you are more used to hiding things from yourself."

Tenten finally rolled onto her side to find Sadako was facing the other direction. "I do not love him," she repeated firmly.

"Do not tell him that," Sadako replied cryptically. "Goodnight."

The curtness stung, and suddenly the knight realised that the Hyuuga had been acting tired for her benefit. She had, in all likelihood, been waiting for a swift return from a quickly cancelled dancing lesson. Tenten refrained from sighing.

"Goodnight, Sadako."

The brunette turned over to face the wall. She had entertained the notion, for a time, that Neji and Sadako had feelings for each other. The two never quarrelled, nor was he cold to her. Tenten had known him for a fortnight. The two Hyuugas had been close as children, and Tenten knew that Sadako admired him and that he saw her as an equal. The idea of perhaps being seen as a 'rival' made her blush, and shiver at the same time. It was impossible. Simply impossible.

Tenten woke the next morning to an empty bed and a warm fire. She vaguely remembered talking to Sadako earlier, some time around dawn.

"I have some errands to run."

Tenten opened her eyes and saw the blurry shape of Sadako's dress as she fixed her hair in front of the mirror. Without waiting for a reply, or looking back, she continued.

"I will be back when it is time for breakfast. You had better be dressed and ready – it would not be wise to keep the rest of the family waiting again." She rubbed some kind of rose scented cream into her hands and turned to face the bed. "I set out your outfit for today. Please do not try and sneak a knife anywhere it will be impossible to reach and, when you do reach for them, you will disgrace yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother," Tenten replied, smiling lazily. "Thanks, Sadako."

This made the incessant fussing stop. "Whatever for?"

"Everything," she said, simply. She registered the momentary smile on Sadako's face, before she left her chambers altogether.

Tenten rolled over in bed and stretched lazily, looking out through the glazed windows. It seemed Sadako was still somewhat standoffish after what had happened yesterday. She sat up and combed her fingers roughly through her hair, and sighed. This was the problem with having female friends. There was always the possibility, somewhere along the line, no matter how remote the chance, of being involved with the same person. When said involvement grew to something akin to a daily attachment, unnecessary emotions were brought into the picture. Emotions such as jealousy.

She rubbed her temples. From deep within the castle, Tenten heard a deep bell ring, one that marked the hour. She had been right; Sadako had left at dawn, and there was now only half an hour left until breakfast was served. Half an hour to –

Tenten swore softly to herself and jumped from the bed, pulling her nightdress off and slinging it onto the back of the chair by the fire. It was a particularly crisp day - the air was quite sharp, even within the room. She sat in front of her mirror and quickly brushed her hair so it held a semblance of order. Giving up on her tresses, Tenten reached for the rose cream Sadako had been using earlier and rubbed it into her hands, humming quietly to herself. There was still some time left, before the ball, and Sadako had instructed her to use the cream daily to smooth the callouses in her palms. It was already working quite well, and Tenten wondered when she would next be able to hold her swords, or restring her bow.

With a quiet sigh, Tenten stood and reached for the fresh set of undergarments and the dress that Sadako had chosen for her - a warm, wintery blue that complemented her skin tones, or so Hanako had said. It wasn't until she had pulled the capped sleeves over her shoulders that she realised that, once again, she had forgotten that the bodice was at the back of the dress - she couldn't dress on her own - and Sadako was nowhere to be found.

She paused, glancing at the door that connected her chambers to Neji's. It was... a last resort. Cursing softly, Tenten gathered up the dress so it covered her chest, crossed her arms, and walked over to the door, tapping softly on the wooden panels.

"... Are you there?"

No response. Tenten knocked again, louder. Hopefully, he would not have another woman in there with him. If he did... Tenten did not want to know.

She heard mumbling from the other side of the door, and the noble finally answered her call with a gruff, "What is it?" through the door.

"I need your -"

She heard the latch click and the door swung open to reveal Neji, his hair ruffled, his eyes half open and his shirt... decidedly absent. Tenten found her eyes travelling from the smooth column of his neck, to the slight curve of his collarbone, to the planes of his chest, muscles firm and sculpted and his skin fair. Hanging from a long chain that dangled above his breastbone was a pendant bearing the same insignia on Sadako's sleeve. Tenten knew she was staring now, more than what was socially acceptable, but could not bring herself to say anything, especially since her eyes were drifting towards his navel...

Unfazed by his own state of undress, and more amused at Tenten's speechlessness, Neji repeated, "What is it, Tenten?"

"Oh, um." Tenten cleared her throat and swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. "I need your help with..."

"The dress," Neji finished, smirking as he eyed the bare skin on her shoulders. The heavier fabric of her dress had pulled her shift down towards her arms, her iron grip on her clothes slipping in her shock. His eyes narrowed as she shivered, and he pulled her across the threshold into his room, shutting the door behind her. "Go stand by the fire," he ordered. His hand remained on her shoulder as he ushered her to the fireplace, and Tenten shivered at the contact, gooseflesh breaking out across her skin.

The spell was finally broken, and she tried to shrug his hand off her. His fingertips lingered for a heavy moment, and she met his eyes for the first time, but he had already moved away, his back turned to her as he donned a soft cotton shirt, picking it up from a chest at the foot of his unmade bed.

Tenten self-consciously pulled her dress over her shoulders again and her toes curled into the rug by the fire as she looked around his room. It was decidedly bare - in a strangely comforting way. It was a room in which he lived - there was an orderly bookshelf in the corner where her vanity lived in her room, along with an ornate desk, adorned with parchment and various writing tools, his (her!) swords sitting in an open case in the middle of the desk. His bedsheets were still rumpled, and it was then, as she took a deep breath in, that she became aware that his room really did smell like him. It was a scent that had lingered in her mind these past few days, reminding her of long summer days, the autumn wind and ... something else.

"Where is Sadako?" Neji asked, coming to stand behind her, unperturbed by her silence. "Is it not her duty to assist you with these matters?"

Tenten shifted uncomfortably, and remained silent. She was not sure if she could handle talking about such an awkward situation, and shifted the topic. "Your pendant..."

Neji took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, and his fingers brushed against the side of Tenten's neck as he swept her hair over her left shoulder, the blue dress almost paling in light of the rich chestnut silk. Neji tried to clear his mind, but it wasn't working. She probably had no idea what she was doing to him. "It is an amulet. Somewhat ironic on the maker's part. It conceals the brand on my forehead."

"... I see," Tenten replied hesitantly as she felt Neji pull the bindings on her bodice. "So... what will the plan be for today?"

"Well, breakfast starts soon. After breakfast, we will be going down to the ballroom to practice dancing. We may see... others."

With every word, Tenten could feel the soft brush of Neji's breath against the nape of her neck. She stared at the floor, and tried to ignore the strange feeling that was bubbling up within her. "Really? What else will you do today?"

"Not answer silly questions," Neji replied gruffly. "What are your plans for today?"

"The usual," Tenten replied brightly, gasping as the bodice tightened quickly and far too much.

"Remember to breathe," Neji said dryly.

"You're making it difficult," she replied crossly, trying to stomp on his foot. He really was heartless! She missed, and ended up with a bit of a sore heel as her foot landed soundly on the floor, and scowled. She heard Neji chuckle as he loosened the bodice and continued to lace the ribbons.

"Are you really a knight? I thought they were supposed to be superior warriors with amazing grace and chivalrous values."

"You should be aware that I am the one at risk here, in your bedroom."

He paused for a moment, and Tenten stilled.

"You are quite right," Neji replied leaning close to her ear. She tilted her head to the side as his lips ghosted over her neck, her eyes sliding shut as -

"Neji?"

Sadako's voice echoed through the door, and she tapped the door timidly.

Tenten tried to move away, but Neji's hands snapped immediately to her waist, drawing her close to him, stilling the rustling of her voluminous skirt.

"What is it?" Neji asked, his voice rather strained.

"Is Tenten with you? I had breakfast with my mother, and came back a bit later than I'd planned -"

"Do not be preposterous, Sadako," Neji interrupted her. "Why would she be in here?"

"... Not sure." They heard something shift against the door, as if she was resting against it. "Actually, Neji, I... I wanted to talk to you-"

"_Sadako_," Neji snapped forcefully, and Tenten knew she'd taken the hint.

"I am sorry," Sadako said, stiltedly, and they heard her walk off.

Neji sighed. When had she started lying to him? Tenten was still comically tensed in his grasp, presumably worried about her discovery. True enough, she released the breath she'd been holding, and looked upwards.

"Say... Neji... could she have... ?"

Neji smirked. "We do have some measures of privacy. There are lots of charms and spells written into the very bricks of the castle to stop people from eavesdropping or spying... but one can never be sure." He dropped his hands, and Tenten stepped away from the fireplace.

"Did you finish?" She asked, spinning around to see if he really had done as promised.

"It is not a difficult task to complete, Tenten," Neji scoffed.

"I would have thought," Tenten began, and stopped herself. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome," he replied, and she inched closer to the door, fidgeting with her hands behind her back. "The door is locked, in case you were wondering."

"I was not thinking of such a thing."

"Then would you like to stay a while longer?" Neji asked, clearly amused. The colour had risen in her cheeks, and he admitted that he almost felt guilty for teasing her like this. Almost.

She averted her eyes, torn between outright refusal (and appearing rude) and then the customary, diplomatic approach to find a fitting excuse, which was taking its sweet time to develop.

"I... Breakfast... Well..."

"What is it you wanted to say before?" Neji asked, abruptly switching the topic. To his pleasure, her cheeks turned an even brighter red. He was rewarded, however, when she met his eyes defiantly, her posture ramrod straight.

"I would have thought," she said archly. "That a man with your... reputation would have been more of an expert at... removing a woman's bodice."

Neji smirked. "I am. Would you like a demonstration?"

Tenten's eyes narrowed and some of her normal charm returned. "In your wildest dreams, Hyuuga."

He all but laughed. "I should add, Tenten, my dreams are the stuff of-"

The second bell was rung, and Tenten cursed. They only had a quarter of an hour left before breakfast was served, and the pair of them being late would imply a number of things.

Without another word, Tenten whirled around, wrenched the door open and ran into her room, looking for her shoes. Neji watched her curiously.

"Why are you rushing?" He asked, leaving the door ajar as he returned to dressing. "It is not as if you need to be there on time."

"Sadako will flay me," Tenten grumbled, tugging on the heeled boots Sadako had prepared for her. She would have time to change before she would need to go for a daytime dancing lesson, and then tea with a few of Hitomi's friends. They would need to go ice skating in the afternoon, but she'd need to change clothes for that anyway. Tenten heard the door of her outer chambers open, and Neji, thankfully, shut their adjoining door with a quiet click.

"Oh, there you are," Sadako swept into the room. "Sorry I'm late. We need to hurry-" She stopped and stared. "You're dressed. Your hair is not done, but you're dressed."

"Mmm..." Tenten smiled sheepishly. "I can be quite resourceful."

She watched as Sadako's eyes flicked to the right, and knew exactly what the Hyuuga was thinking - her eyes were on the door that connected her room to Neji's.

"No matter," Sadako said briskly. "Sit. We can pin your hair up, but you will need to return before your lessons so I can think of something more ... suitable."

Tenten obeyed, sitting on the stool in front of the vanity, sighing as Sadako spritzed her hair with a few potions and scents to maintain the cleanliness and tidiness of her locks. A comb was procured next and Tenten watched as Sadako brushed her hair back, freeing the knots and, as the potions began their work, slowly removing the greasy look of her tresses.

"How was your morning?" Tenten asked quietly. She sounded almost meek.

"Fine. I had a few errands to run, and I saw my mother."

Grateful for the change in conversation, Tenten took the lead. "How is she?"

"Same as last time - sick."

This brought the conversation to a halt, Tenten torn between appearing rude and prying, and simply being polite and trying to find a new topic - but then, would that make her appear rude for brushing aside something so significant? Social decorum required some form of answer, and soon. "Oh," she replied lamely, prompting an excruciatingly awkward silence.

Thankfully, had Sadako placed the finishing touches on her hair and Tenten stood, moving towards the door. "It should hold for the rest of the day," Sadako said. "Try not to do anything vigorous. If you have time, try and come back before your lessons... but it should suffice."

"Sadako... About last night..."

The Hyuuga would hear nothing of it. "You will be late and I will be scolded!" She smiled, ushering Tenten out of her bed chamber, through her sitting room and out into the corridor.

"I assume you know where to go without an escort," Sadako said, wiping her hands on her skirt. "Do not bother waiting for Neji. If I remember correctly, it takes an age for him to consider himself presentable to the rest of the family."

Tenten smiled, unsure of how to reply. "Well... I'll be off, then."

Sadako waved. "Have a good day."

Neji was not present at breakfast. Tenten was torn between a guilty relief... and a guilty sense of anxiety. Hitomi smiled at her from across the table.

"Tenten," she asked innocently, "Are you looking for Neji?"

Tenten almost dropped her spoon. "That's ridiculous. He is a grown man. I do not need to look after him."

"On the contrary, my friend." Hitomi said, ripping into her slice of bread. "Do you realise that your emotions are written across your face? I do not need to be able to read your mind to know that you are, in fact, thinking about him."

"You are reading my mind?" Tenten flushed furiously. She had forgotten all about Hitomi's abilities, allowing her mind to wander back to the morning's events.

Hitomi laughed at her telling reaction. "Of course not. In a room with so many people, it is considered rude to even try. However, I look forward to hearing this story as to why you are as red as a beet."

The brunette felt her ears tingle as there was a shift in the room, as if, everyone had straightened to try and hear her story.

"There is no story," Tenten said firmly. "I am simply-"

"Lovesick," Hanabi chimed in, grinning triumphantly as she leaned against the back of Hitomi's chair. "Hello, cousin, Tenten."

"Hello, little one," Hitomi smiled up at her. "Still annoying your father for a lodestone orb?"

"Of course." Hanabi laughed, impervious to the looks from the older men sitting around them. "He does not understand its importance to me. He thinks that I do not need it, but all I need you to do is give him a friendly... push."

"Hanabi, some day you will realise what you have just asked me to do, so I will not even try to answer what you just said."

"Back to your most intriguing story..." Hanabi shrugged off Hitomi's comment and returned her attention to Tenten.

"There is no story!" Tenten protested once again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the door to the hall open and as Neji walked in, she took a few deep breaths to stop herself from colouring.

He spotted Hanabi hanging over them and walked over, ignoring Hiashi's stern look completely.

"Good morning, Hanabi. Hitomi," he nodded. Tenten could feel him standing behind her chair, and refrained from shivering as he placed a hand on the back of the chair, his fingers brushing against the nape of her neck. Tenten was not sure if this was accidental, but the gesture did not go unnoticed by the pair sitting opposite them and they exchanged a significant look.

"Cousin," Hanabi began with yet another devilish grin, "You are late this morning. Are you not well?"

"I am perfectly fine, Hanabi."

"Really? Please, take care of yourself, unlike Tenten here."

Neji arched an eyebrow. Tenten knew where this was heading, and leaned forward, her palm pressed against her forehead.

"Tenten is lovesick!" Hanabi giggled, before dancing away, leaving Tenten mortified and Neji somewhat amused.

"Please do not forget," Neji said, shaking Tenten out of her embarrassment, "We have lessons today. You will need to change before you skate."

His usual manner seemed to ease her, and she simply nodded. Satisfied, Neji walked away to find another place at the table, hiding a smirk as he lightly rubbed his hand over his mouth as a word echoed in his mind.

"Lovesick, huh?"


	11. Chapter 11

So … how about that update? It's pretty much two and a half years overdue, but the mood, hopefully, has struck…

One week later: I read _that _spoiler. Talk about demotivation in the form of sledgehammer to the chest. I guess this is an Alternate Universe for a reason …

**Intrigue**

By Tanya Lilac

**Chapter ****Eleven**

With only four days left until the Ball, both Tenten's ice skating lessons and dancing lessons were filled with more participants. Or, as she liked to think, more spectators around to watch her fail or humiliate her. As Hanako and Hiro were currently doing.

Neji smiled grimly, watching her fumble through her steps. "Do not pay them any heed, just concentrate on me," he said, pressing his hand against her hip, signalling a turn. "Just breathe, and trust me."

She gave him a sceptical look.

"Well, these balls will not be held in isolation, Tenten. There will be more than quadruple the number of dancers on the floor, and many more watching," he said, watching as the reality hit her, and her grip on his hand began to weaken.

"Tenten," Neji whispered, pulling her close again, smiling. "Are you a knight of Konoha or not?"

She faltered, and his eyes flashed with concern. "Tenten?"

"I am," she replied, hesitantly. "I am a knight of Konoha," Tenten said firmly, meeting his eyes.

He smirked, and spun her under his arm again before pulling her close. "Perfect."

Hanako's giggling caught their attention and Tenten looked over, scoffing.

"Would you begrudge them even this pleasure?" He asked.

She stared at him. "The world must be ending if you are suggesting what I think you are. You cannot even stand Hiro, and yet –"

Neji silenced her, spinning them around swiftly so they were no longer watching the other couple.

"See? It wasn't so difficult, now, was it?"

Tenten was just hoping that they would not be there for her ice skating session in the afternoon. She had to admit, though, that dancing with Neji was not an unpleasant experience. As a knight, she had never had the opportunity to participate in grand festivities such as these, which were usually reserved for nobility. She had attended some balls before, however, but usually as a part of a force to keep troublemakers at bay. Parties involving knights tended to end up being a rowdy affair.

Hayate passed by, and besides readjusting Neji's elbow so that it was not too high, he seemed pleased with their progress and moved along. Tenten looked over at Haruna, who was watching her husband from a plush chair, and blanket around her shoulders, with a smile upon her face.

"Tenten?" Neji's voice stopped her train of thought, and she turned to look up at him again.

"Yes?"

"Hitomi is waiting for you. You didn't tell me you had planned to have tea with her this morning," he paused and watched as the colour rose in her cheeks. She mumbled something incoherently, and he waited for her to gather her thoughts. Neji caught the sight of Hiro in the corner of his eye and he pulled Tenten close, spinning them out of the way as the other nobleman and his lover attempted to collide with them. Hiro only glared at him, while Hanako giggled once again, causing Tenten to begin turning her head to glare. Neji cleared his throat and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Do not dignify her ploy with a response, Tenten," he said, feeling her heart skip a beat against his chest. Her jaw tensed and she held her head high as they resumed dancing. Hayate shot them a stony look from across the floor and Neji coughed quietly before they resumed the proper posture – and distance – expected of them. Tenten smiled and looked down at her feet.

"I'm leaving when the number ends," Tenten said, her attention returning to him. "Will you be staying here?"

Neji shook his head. "I'm going to the stables, for a ride." He saw her mood brighten at the mention of horses. "You have an appointment with Hitomi, as she keeps reminding me," he said, tapping a finger against her forehead.

Tenten scowled and swatted his hand away. "How rude," she muttered.

"Well, that is almost exactly what she is doing to me, so I suggest you make your way over soon."

They continued to dance in silence for some time.

"Would you like to take Starshadow out for a ride tomorrow?" Neji offered. "We can go skating in the morning, since children will be allowed to start playing on the rink from tomorrow afternoon."

She blinked, slightly stunned. "That would be wonderful, thank you," she managed to reply, as the small, four piece band finished their number and took a break. The couples began to slowly shuffle out of the ballroom, pausing to say thanks to Lord Hayate. Tenten noticed that some people chose to ignore Lady Haruna altogether. She looked to Neji, but he gave her a warning look not to ask about it, especially here, surrounded by members of the Head family. The ballroom they were practising in was in a different wing of the castle, and the band was a new addition – previously it had just been one person on the pianoforte.

"Thank you, Lord Hayate, Lady Haruna," Tenten curtseyed as they passed. Haruna merely smiled and placed a hand on Tenten's arm as she rose. "You are a beautiful dancer, Tenten," she said softly, and watched as Neji led the both of them away, arms still interlinked. When they left the room, she slipped her hand out of the crook of his arm, and they headed towards the eastern wing of the castle where Hitomi kept her quarters. The pair walked in silence until the other couples had filtered away, save for one – Hiro and Hanako, who were giggling and flirting with one another every step of the way. Tenten sighed, particularly at the fact that the obnoxious couple were making little attempt to hide their presence. Neji looked down at her, and pulled her aside into a small window bay that over looked the forest they had trekked through almost two weeks ago. Hanako and Hiro fell silent as they approached them, forced to continue on their walk lest they be accused of following them.

Tenten felt the wall against her back as Neji stepped towards her, raising a hand to brush against her cheek. Her breathing quickened, as usual. He had a peculiar effect on her breathing, especially when they were so close. The problem was, it was not only her breath that was affected. Neji reached for her hand as the footsteps approached, and moved closer to her, still.

"Neji?" she whispered.

"Shh…" Neji leaned down, his eyes seeing only her lips parting. He stared into her eyes for a heartbeat, and a part of him triumphed as pink blossomed across her cheeks. With great difficulty, he pulled his attention away from her, his eyes flicking towards Hanako and Hiro as they continued down the corridor, and Tenten turned her head, finally accepting that this had only been a diversionary ploy and not some kind of excuse for him to be close to her. They had, after all, spent the last hour together. The others finally rounded a corner, disappearing and most likely waiting to see where they were going. She turned back to face him with a small smile on her face. That smile, however, dropped, as he raised her hand to his cheek and placed a chaste, feather-light kiss against her wrist.

Tenten felt a flutter in her stomach as he met her eyes, and he gave her a genuine smile, tempered by the knowing gleam in his eyes. He could see right through her in that instant; all the things she wanted to say … and do to him. He was rudely shocked, however, when she snatched her wrist back and made to punch him square in the jaw. Neji saw it coming and stepped back to dodge it, giving her an opening to slip away, and he stood for a moment, before turning to follow her. He stopped mid stride when he realised that Tenten had seen someone approaching – Hitomi. He sighed quietly and brought down a wall around his thoughts, pulling his emotions back as he watched Tenten catch up with the witch.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said breathlessly.

The Hyuuga smiled and shook her head. "It was nothing, do not fret." There was a pause as Hitomi peered over her shoulder. "Is that Neji over there?"

Tenten turned her head to see him staring expressionlessly out the window. "Yes, he was … escorting me to your chambers." He looked over as if he could hear them talking, and inclined his head. "I believe he is about to go down to the barracks," Tenten continued lamely to fill the silence.

Hitomi waved, and took Tenten's arm. "Well, let us go, then – tea waits for no man."

The Hyuuga led them through the castle's corridors, taking a sharp right and heading towards a section of the castle Tenten had not been before. Neji had told her not to explore the castle on her own – it was rude and potentially dangerous; one never knew what one would find in a castle full of charmed bricks and secrets.

"How was your dancing lesson?" Hitomi asked.

"Good," Tenten replied. "Well, it was different with so many other dancers on the ballroom floor. Hanako and Hiro were there, as a couple."

Hitomi sighed. "Ah, those two …"

By the time they made their way to the tea room, Tenten was oddly subdued and Hitomi was rambling to fill the silence, resisting the urge to take a peek at the other girl's thoughts. When she had spotted Tenten, she had already been walking in her direction, away from Neji. It made sense that they had parted ways at the window, but what had transpired there, she could only guess. But, from the faraway look on Tenten's eyes, and the way her eyes kept straying towards her hand, and then bit back a smile, it was not that difficult.

"I would have thought," Hitomi whispered. "You would be used to holding his hand by now, by all accounts."

Tenten blushed, but could not bring herself to reply.

They came to a circle of plush chairs and Tenten paled as she realised Hinata and Hanabi were also joining them, along with a couple of other young women she didn't know. They looked up at Tenten with friendly smiles, setting their cups of tea down on the small tables beside their chairs.

"So you found her after all," Hanabi grinned, inclining her head.

"It's good to have you with us," Hinata added, and Tenten curtseyed as best she could manage.

"The same could be said for you, my Lady," Tenten replied. As she met the eyes of the heiress, she detected a trace of sorrow and blinked, looking away.

"This is Haru and Hotaru," Hitomi said, and the two stood in turn and curtseyed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Tenten said, taking the last available seat between Hanabi and Hotaru. Conversation resumed, washing over her like a gentle wave. Tenten picked up the tea spoon and found it warm; she suspected it had heating properties. Before she said anything, a maid appeared to pour her tea and asked her if she wanted a rosewater cake.

Tenten agreed without really thinking and tried to pick up the threads of the conversation; they were discussing the events of the previous ball, and speculating what cakes would be served this year, or what colours were rumoured to be popular. Even in this, Tenten suspected, there would be a division within the family; only those of high rank were permitted to wear white or have gold trimmings on their finery. They were 'traditions'; but could be enforced as proper rules. How, Tenten did not want to imagine. Eventually, Hanabi leaned over.

"How were your lessons?" She asked.

"Fine," Tenten said, unable to prevent the smile from breaking across her face. "I feel... ready, I suppose."

Hanabi grinned. "Yes, but ready for what?"

"The ball, of course," Tenten replied, knowing exactly what the princess was getting at. She got only a secretive smile in response, but felt relieved when the topic was dropped.

"So, Tenten, if I may ask – how did you become a knight?" Hotaru asked. At that moment, the maid returned with a small, pink cake, perfectly rounded with a sugar rose sitting on top of the pale white glaze of icing that covered the cake. Tenten took the opportunity to gawk at the delicate thing, successfully evading the question. She knew she could not delay for long, unfortunately, from the way Hanabi's eyes watched her. Unlike Hanako, she knew the questions were driven by interest and curiosity as opposed to the search for gossip and secrets.

"To be honest, I had never really … thought about it. It was something that happened – I became a knight much like every other person. I became an apprentice and then I was knighted when I was of an appropriate age."

"And your mother?" Hitomi asked. "What does she think?"

Tenten smiled. "I guess … she would have wished that I became a lady of the court. She had been one herself, before I was born. She had never really liked the idea that I would take after my father, but … well I guess these things cannot be helped." She looked at the cake. "If you look at where I am now, drinking tea and eating cakes with women of one of Konoha's most noble families, I suppose you could say she would be pleased."

"Would?" Haru echoed.

Tenten winced. She hated telling people she was an orphan; the revelation usually ended up with her being graced with awkward silences and pitying glances.

"I was orphaned when I was about six years old. My father had passed away when I was three, and my mother followed him a few years later."

"I am sorry to hear that," Hinata said quietly. "Was it from an illness?"

There was a pause, and Tenten avoided making direct eye contact with the others.

"Yes," she replied finally. "Winter was particularly … cruel that year."

She knew she was in a room of people from the Head family; the wing of the castle, the maids, the tea, the cake … Tenten cleared her throat and forced a smile that did not deceive anyone.

"Forgive me, I …" Tenten faltered, struggling to find the right words. "Perhaps I do need a breath of fresh air after all. I will be fine, Hinata," she added, as the princess made to stand. "Continue without me, I shall not be long."

She stood, curtseyed, and hurried from the room, leaving cup and saucer untouched. Tenten was unfamiliar with this section of the castle, but she did her best, heading towards a window or a balcony in the hopes of escaping outside. After a few minutes of wandering about, she found herself on the southern balcony looking out to the training grounds in the west and the forests beyond them. Directly in front of her were the formal gardens which, in spring, were used to entertain family and guests. On their eastern lands lay orchards and some strange houses made of glass – hot houses that she suspected contained exotic plants and still more orchards and small gardens growing medicinal plants. The Hyuuga family were still largely self contained; they needed a way to look after their food supplies when communication with the rest of Konoha was scarce.

Thinking about these mundane things calmed her down, remembering facts that had been passed on to her throughout the past week. She had never told anyone the truth about her circumstances, not even Lee, who had also been taken in and raised by Sir Gai around the same time she had been adopted by him. The truth was not for others to hear, she reasoned. It would make people think of her differently, in every single way. It was best to trust her instincts; this kind of knowledge gave others power over her, although she was not quite sure why.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, and Tenten stiffened. This was the last thing she needed right now – a confrontation with…

"Good morning," Hiashi said pleasantly.

Tenten curtseyed, reigning in her emotions. She had almost believed him to be Neji. There was a definite likeness, not like uncle and nephew.

"My Lord," she replied. This was something she had never expected, nor desired. He said nothing for a long time, and she tried to think of something to say.

"This is my favourite time of year," he confessed suddenly, as if speaking to an old friend and not a criminal. "Everyone is in high spirits, and my daughters are sufficiently distracted to stop bothering me with this lodestone orb nonsense…" He turned to see the young woman staring at him. Her hair was whipping about in the wind, and she appeared to be studying his features. For those eyes which had seen hardships, and her years of knighthood, she still looked lost in this place. She stood out not because of her features, but because of her idealism and inexperience with power in a strange environment. Her eyes flashed with defiance as if to challenge him. He inclined his head with a cool stare and she backed down, looking away. She was strong, but completely out of her depth in a place like this.

"You are wondering," Hiashi guessed, "why I have not locked you away. Impersonating a knight is a crime, after all."

"Locking people away seems to be a splendid habit of yours," she retorted dryly, crossing her arms against the chill.

"In this case, the answer is simple," he said. "Neji needs as many allies as he can get."

Her silence was enough of a response; the one he had been looking for.

"I … am not your enemy, Miss Tenten. Although it may not have seemed like it in the past, I have always done the best I can by my family," he said, his gaze returning out to the grounds. "And I hope in time, you will come to understand what that means."

"What enemy?" she demanded. "Who are you talking about?"

"Why did you know who Neji was?" He asked, throwing her off balance. "You had heard of him, his reputation. His family had thought he had run off to find his fortune in one of the Five Great Kingdoms."

"You were the one spreading the rumours, weren't you?"

"I had no influence on things that reached your castle, Miss Tenten." Hiashi sighed. "There is more at stake than you realise."

Tenten thought about this for a moment. How did she know about Neji? When had she first heard his name as a hushed whisper?

"You made a promise to protect him, didn't you? To be his eyes and ears here? If you honour it, instead of being blinded by the sun, perhaps you may find what you seek," he said. "Good day." He left her as silently as he had come, albeit with far more questions and problems tugging at her mind. Neji, she knew, was at the centre of it all. Or, rather, Neji's past. She frowned, and sighed, rubbing her forehead as she made her way back indoors the way she had come, taking small comfort in the fact that Hiashi had used a different door along the balcony.

Tenten eventually found herself back at the tea room, and she took her place once more. Hinata looked over, and she gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Conversation, thankfully, continued to flow around her, this time about the current state of affairs with one of the Fire kingdom's neighbours, the Lighting kingdom. Tenten knew some of their history with the Fire kingdom; up until fourteen years ago, the two kingdoms had been tangled in a series of border skirmishes and spy games. She had learned this much from Sir Gai and Iruka, and then some books on the matter. She had seen some members of the nobility passing through Konoha, but that was the extent of her knowledge.

"I heard they were sending an ambassador to come to our winter ball," Hanabi chimed in. This caught Tenten's interest.

"Are they here already?" she asked, trying to remember if she had seen anyone looking out of place around the castle since she had arrived. So far, there was only one person she had noticed stood out particularly painfully – herself. If there was someone, they were doing an excellent job of blending in.

"Of course not," Hanabi replied. "Our guests usually start arriving two days before the ball – we shall be seeing the first of them tomorrow."

Tenten frowned. "Is not the pass blocked with snow?"

The princess laughed. "That was how it was many years ago. We were a much more closed family then, as well. But with magic, and a few strong men with shovels, it is relatively simple to keep the main road to the castle open, and our family connected to the outside world. We have a guard station along certain points in the road, but it is not easy work." Hanabi thought for a moment, and grinned. "Were you thinking of leaving us soon, Tenten? Are we to blame for frightening you off?"

They all turned to look at her, and she laughed it off. "I was only curious; I was not thinking of anything of the sort, I assure you."

Still, the revelation was troubling. Neji's information was looking more and more outdated – she knew she had to start digging around for her own clues and leads. It was disconcerting that Hiashi seemed to know so much about her, but she knew he was right. He was even encouraging her to keep looking, implying she had a role to play in some kind of plot to damage Neji. And if there was one thing Tenten hated to be left out on, it was secrets involving her.

Neji noticed Tenten was becoming increasingly distracted as the day wore on. She had spent her morning with Hitomi and their cousins until luncheon before returning to her chambers to change for ice skating in the afternoon, but ever since the … incident that morning, she had been acting profoundly strange. Naturally, he believed it was because of him. Her skating, on the other hand, had improved now that she was thinking about something else other than the fact she was sliding around on a frozen lake.

"A copper for your thoughts?" he asked. Tenten blinked at him, holding his gaze. No, he was not the cause of this distraction. Usually, she found it difficult to look at him if he was the one troubling her.

"Excuse me?"

"You keep lapsing into silence. I get the feeling nothing of what I have been talking to you about for the last half hour has actually sunken into that remarkably thick skull of yours," Neji said conversationally.

She glared at him. "It's none of your business," she snapped, purely out of reflex. Then, she sighed. "Actually, it is your business."

He turned, seeing she had fallen behind, and waited for her to catch up. "You may continue."

"I … we are safe, out here, aren't we?" Tenten asked, looking around.

Neji arched an eyebrow. "Your paranoia astounds me. What's next, scribbling messages on the walls?" He took her gloved hand and pulled her along, the knight making no objection to the increase of pace.

"I feel like … you are surrounded by secrets," Tenten began. "And I'm not asking you to tell me, but just to think. Perhaps … things that are important in your past are now affecting your present."

The Hyuuga was silent.

"And maybe, it's not just you," she continued, taking in a deep breath. "I feel like … something is happening. Something … bigger than me, or you, maybe even bigger than your whole family. But I can't do anything about it. Not alone."

More silence. He slid to a stop, shaving ice from the surface of the lake. Tenten let go of his hand, and stared at the ice.

"And that's all I have to offer right now," she finished quietly. "I'm standing at a locked gate but I can't do anything without a key, Neji."

The wind was picking up once more, as it usually did around this time of day. Torches, still unlit, rattled in their brackets. Banners fluttered against their posts. The sun was setting, casting a peach hued glow upon the horizon, the cloudless sky fading into purple and finally, blue. Neji looked at the woman who had rescued him from the tower, literally cutting him free from the machinations of Tsukino. Her nose was pink, her hair was fraying from its braid as usual. Her eyes were open, and honest.

"Do you want to run away from this?" he asked, finally. "The gate is open, no one will stop you from leaving."

"No one can stop _them_ from –"

"A reason, Tenten." He interrupted her firmly. "You need your own reason to stay here, but I cannot give it to you. I only increase my debt to you –"

"Is that how you see me? A debt to be repaid?" she demanded, her hands balling into fists.

Silence fell, and his eyes softened. He cleared his throat, and said, in a quiet voice, "I think you know exactly how I see you."

With just those words, she felt her anger drain away. Her heart skipped a beat, and she felt like her body was tingling all over, warmth bubbling over from within her. Her lips curved in a smile she could not control as she stared up at him, the light of the setting sun casting a golden light on everything around them. Was this what it was like, to fall … to be blinded by the sun? Tenten tried to squash the thought, her smile all but falling. Neji placed a hand against her cheek, startling her and forcing her to meet his eyes once more.

"Do not dwell on evil thoughts now," he said. "I can see doubt in your eyes."

His touch was comfortable, unexpectedly so. The weight of his hand, the length of his fingers, the warmth of his palm … she wanted it all. But not here, outside, for all the world to see. They heard, in the distance, a feminine giggle, and he dropped his hand, the pair suddenly all blushes and shy glances.

"At least you did not try to hit me again," he said, turning away and returning to the edge of the lake. Trying not to sigh, Tenten followed.

"I panicked," she said weakly. "It was a moment of weakness."

He scoffed, turning back to face her with a gleam in his eye, causing her blush to deepen. "It would not do for you to have another moment of weakness around me, Tenten. I'm not quite sure what I would be forced to do."


	12. Chapter 12

What's this? It's been less than a year? What is the world coming to? Might I actually finish this soon? Stay posted, and don't forget to check out my profile for pending update statuses, etc.

As always, if you have any comments or concrit, don't hesitate to place a review.

**Intrigue**

By Tanya Lilac

**Chapter ****Twelve**

The forest was silent, blanketed in a fresh coat of powdery snow. The air was crisp and chilly, but Tenten was glad to be out, bow and arrow across her back, with Starshadow. She had been exercised as frequently as the other horses, and groomed often, but she had missed a familiar face; both horse and rider had been eager to escape the whispers of the stable. The stable hands had still given her strange looks for her clothes, but now that she was accompanied by a man, her appearance had been forgivable enough. Barely. Tenten had to hold back a sigh at the memory.

She heard the distinctive jingle of metal against leather and turned to her right to see Neji astride a white stallion. They had made their way to the stable together after a light afternoon tea – Neji had spent his day in the barracks again, while Tenten had decided to visit the extensive library in the eastern wing of the castle. It had been a somewhat humbling experience walking into the giant hall, almost the size of the ballroom. Tenten had decided to start reading up on the history of the Hyuuga family, but nothing had particularly come up as being out of the ordinary so far.

"I want to tell you something," Neji said suddenly, as they came to a trail in the forest wide enough for two horses to walk astride. "Something I have been wanting to say to you for a while now."

He took a deep breath and exhaled, a puff of white escaping from his lips.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have insulted you when you saved Hinata." He swallowed. There was still a score to be settled, but he knew he couldn't achieve anything with Hinata's death. Feeling he owed her an explanation, he continued, his voice stained with a bitter edge. "My family has always been divided into Head and Branch to separate those who rule, and those who follow. We cannot question, we only obey. This … brand I bear is a testament to that. Should I attempt to harm anyone in the Head family, the curse can … restrain me, if someone powerful is around to control it."

She swallowed. How could she protect him from something like that? He looked over and saw the discomfort in her eyes, and chuckled.

"I can't see how you can find your situation so humorous," she said. "You could have died that day if someone powerful, as you say, had been there." She did not have to say that Hinata would have died, had she not intervened. Neji did not answer, ducking under a low hanging, snow laden branch. Tenten sighed and rubbed her forehead. She could still remember the feeling of his fingertips just more than a hair's width away from her neck, ready to cut her down for getting in the way. What had inspired such rage? Moreover, what had inspired such a change of heart?

"Fate," he said simply, sensing the questions she wanted to ask. "We are born with an unalterable destiny, predetermined even at birth."

She thought about this for a moment. "What proof do you have of that?"

"My father was born into the Branch family because he was Hiashi's younger brother. All of a few moments – they were twins." Neji said. "It is still strange to me that siblings would share the same face, but have lives so different because this one moment in time; their path laid out for them at the time of birth."

Tenten fell silent. That explained the resemblance between the two. However, this other idea …

"The year Hinata turned three years old, I witnessed the power of the curse mark for the first time, and I was branded myself. Shortly after that, my father was sacrificed by the Head family to protect Hiashi." Neji said, his voice rising as if to fight against the muffling of the snow. Tenten thought back to the time. It was the year the Fire kingdom signed a peace treaty with the Lightning kingdom.

"Did it have something to do with the treaty?" She asked.

He scoffed. "It was not even worth the paper it was written on; the whole affair had been an excuse to infiltrate Konoha and catch the Hyuuga family unawares as one of the noble clans staying with Sarutobi for the proceedings. An man was found, in the act of kidnapping Hinata. Hiashi killed him, who turned out to be one of the knights of the Lightning kingdom. They claimed the man had been acting on his own accord, and tried to wash their hands of the matter, and demanded Hiashi's body as per the terms of the treaty, for killing one of their own."

She could see where this was headed. "Your father was sent in his place?"

Neji nodded. "To protect our secrets."

"Secrets?" Tenten echoed, with a frown.

He turned to her, and a chill ran down her spine. She felt like he could see right through her. "There were after his eyes."

Tenten remembered the word Hanabi had told her. The books had mentioned the same thing as well. "The Byakugan," she said quietly. The pride of the Hyuuga clan – the all seeing ability they possessed to complement their deadly, brutal and efficient fighting style.

"The brand would, once activated completely, would destroy any secrets of the Byakugan held by the body," Neji said, and Tenten tried hard not to think of how painful – or messy – it would be. "A tidy, logical solution. The Lightning kingdom would have their prize, only to find it faulty when they were too far away to cause trouble, resulting in humiliation. The family would protect its secrets, and the Treaty upheld." This had been one of many things that had plagued his mind for years, whiling away his days in the tower in the forest. "My father was forced to do this by the Council of Elders as well as his own father. He was killed, to protect my uncle. As was his duty, and destined from birth," he said bitterly.

"So you seek vengeance?" Tenten asked, when some time had passed. "Or change?" When no response seemed to indicate a request for elaboration, she wondered what to say. The path grew narrow once more, and Neji took the lead, riding at a slow pace, plodding through the snow. She stared at his back for a moment. Perhaps, in another life, she would not be the one to push him from this path. But, somehow she knew, no one else would, or could. Not this time.

"My father was a blacksmith, working in a village about a week's journey west of Konoha," she began. "He and my mother had three children – two older sons, and then me. By the time I was born, my brothers had already left home. The year I turned three, my father fell ill in the winter and passed away. I had spent my childhood in the forge, watching him temper iron and sharpen steel – and suddenly, all was quiet and cold. Three years later … it was the coldest winter of my life. My mother made what money she could doing sewing and laundry, and we had sold most of my father's tools throughout the years to make ends meet. Some people say it takes a village to raise a child – and they had. But still, the generosity of others could only take us so far. We were struggling, it was clear to see."

Tenten paused to soothe Starshadow, who had sensed her unease. "The winter before I turned seven, a stranger came to our house – a young soldier, making his way home after a long campaign. I can still remember his eyes; cold, hollow and starving. My mother couldn't turn him away. He broke bread with us, and my mother gave him a place to stay for the night because a snowstorm was blowing in." Tenten took a deep breath. "I woke in the middle of the night to find my mother no longer in our room. I heard something break in the kitchen, and then, I saw him, forcing …" her breath caught, and she cleared her throat. "I had no recollection of what happened after that, but … Master Gai found me, perhaps three days after the incident, mute and bloodstained, with a black eye and a broken arm."

"The villagers?" Neji asked, without turning to face her.

"Thought I had been possessed. My mother was murdered, and no sign of the man was left. My house had been burned down. I couldn't say a word, and they had their own children to tend to. I was staying with a neighbour, but I had spent all my time sitting by the road, staring, and waiting. Or at least, that is what I learned from my master. He said all I did for a long time, was sit, and wait. He did not know if I was waiting for my mother or for her murderer.

"It was not until summer came, when I began to speak once more. Master Gai took me to Konoha, found another apprentice and had started training him. Lee was the one who made me laugh again, and took care of me when Master Gai was not around," she said. "So, somehow, I became an apprentice to a knight. Every time I looked into a mirror, though, I slowly began to realise something had changed. My eyes were different. Death had touched me for the second time, violence the first. Still, they all loved me, and cared for me like a daughter – I had moved from one village into another, only this one was a castle of knights. But, thoughts of my mother kept lingering. I went back to my home to see only a blackened ruin. I talked to some of the villagers who had lived near us, but they couldn't help. I must have asked Master Gai, and Lee, all about what I had done, and the things I had said as a child. I clung to the hope of vengeance."

The forest grew still around them, holding its breath.

"And then, one day, I saw him in Konoha. A rich merchant, walking through the streets without a care in the world, save for the reminders of his past – a scar across his left cheek, and another down his back. He was of a nervous temperament, and he checked his cheek almost obsessively in any reflective surface he passed. I do not know how, but I knew he was the person I had been looking for."

It had come to her in a flash, powerful enough to leave her reeling in the middle of the street. The memory of the stabbing came first – she had tried to drive a kitchen knife into his back, but swiped the blade down his back, causing pain and anger. He had turned around, and saw her staring up at him with terrible eyes. She had not been prepared for the blow that sent her into the wall, leaving her winded and dazed, the knife falling from her hands with a clatter. Tenten got her breath back, glaring up at the man with hatred. Blood was trickling down his back and he was packing things away, stealing their possessions to take with him. Her mother was lying on the floor, trembling. The soldier paused, watching her for a moment, as if the sight of the woman sickened him.

Rage swelled in Tenten's chest and she scrambled to her feet, throwing herself against him with a yell. He pushed her off, growling as pain ripped through his body, and Tenten knew they were both desperate to end this hopeless situation. He hauled her up by the arm, even as she tried to kick and scratch him. He evaded her attacks easily and tossed her towards her mother, pain shooting up her arm and threatening to render her unconscious as she landed awkwardly. The soldier turned away and continued to stow things away in his pack, sweat trickling down his brow. Tenten grit her teeth and breathed deeply, seething with anger. She placed a hand on her mother's shoulder, watching as she flinched. She had tried so hard to shake her out of her shock, but nothing had worked. It had been the final straw.

Tenten picked herself up and threw herself one last time at the man as he was crouching over to pick something up – her knife, she realised – and pushed him over, clawing his face. He roared, from injury or rage she did not know, and pushed her away one final time, with enough force to send her head straight into the edge of the table. Oblivion took her swiftly.

This was something she had never shared with anyone. The first time she had ever truly wanted to kill someone.

"The recollection that hit me the moment I saw that scar was overwhelming. I was frozen in place, and he walked right past me without thinking a thing," she said, shaking her head. "I was alone, and had just finished an errand. I had just become a knight barely a month before, and I wore my crest with pride. But still, with my emotions so tangled up, the only thing I could manage was to slip into an alleyway and follow him throughout the town. This was the man who had been responsible for my mother's death. He had beaten me, and left us both for dead as he set my home on fire. I could not even fathom what would bring a man to do such a thing. I followed him to his home. He had a pretty wife and three children, the youngest a girl, barely six years old.

"I began to follow him around like a woman possessed. Thoughts of vengeance and plans to exact them whirled around my head for so long, perhaps six months. Eventually, he realised he was being followed when he was out in the open, so he hired a body guard. I was always sure to keep my crest covered, but he saw my face many times and eventually, it dawned on him that I was that little girl he had almost killed ten years ago. I no longer thought of him as a human, but my prey. Something to be stalked and toyed with before I eventually cornered him. I took my time, but nothing needed to be done – his guilt drove him to acute anxiety and paranoia.

"Lee knew nothing of it, of course, but Master Gai sensed something was off with me. When he confronted me about it, I told him what had happened. He had tried to suggest some kind of punishment, but I brushed it aside. There was no proof, and the word of a young knight against an influential merchant seemed hard to believe. Besides, these stories … are not as uncommon as we would like to think," she said darkly.

"I watched as the seasons turned and he grew distant from his family. He withdrew from the world, for this was a secret he could not share with anyone. I wondered what he told people about those scars – perhaps battle wounds from enemy soldiers." She sighed. "One night, I followed him to a drinking house frequented by wealthy merchants – his own kind. He sat in a corner, and waited. I walked in, looking around. I saw some familiar faces – some people I had served before, and others were knights who had come from somewhat wealthy families. I sat down at the table, and he stared at his wine, not trusting anyone enough to drink it."

She fell silent as they emerged from the forest, with the castle coming back into sight once more. It stood like a silent sentinel, watching over the castle grounds.

"What happened?" Neji asked. A part of him doubted – the part that didn't want to know the rest of the story.

"It depends," she looked over at him. "Entirely on how you define revenge."

The wind whipped through the trees, snow sliding off branches and leaves. Tenten cast a look behind her, and sighed, saying a silent farewell to the trees. As she and Neji began to make their way back to the stables, Tenten rubbed the back of her neck with a gloved hand. "He belittled me and tried to threaten me. He was positively scared, though, that I would finish the job I had started ten years before. I told him that only his family had protected him. I couldn't ruin this family, even though he had destroyed what was left of mine. Had he been alone, however, I feel like I could have been tempted." Her eyes seemed to mist over. "But loneliness is a punishment in itself. Nonetheless, I told him that if any other stories about him reached me, I would not hesitate to personally drive the nails into his coffin as he breathed his desperate last. Nothing would be able to save him."

Neji took some time to absorb this. The threat was equal measures impressive and disturbing. "So seeing his fear and watching his relationships disintegrate, that was enough for you?"

She shook her head. "It wasn't quite that. Knowing that this event had haunted and scarred him for life … I just needed to know for sure that he would never forget, just as I never had been able to." Tenten finally faced him. "Without that, I couldn't have moved on. If I had killed him in cold blood, my life would have ended."

A heavy silence fell, and Neji found himself looking away from her. She felt a painful pang tug her chest, and swallowed.

"You control your own life," Tenten said finally, her eyes still on him. "Even if you feel like a caged bird, break the locks and set yourself free. Can't things be that simple?"

His silence was telling, and she kicked Starshadow into a canter, leaving Neji behind in the snow with his thoughts. It was selfish of her to feel frustrated – this was, after all, his life. Tenten wondered if she had made the wrong choice in revealing at least some of her past to him. Would it have any bearing at all on his decisions? She doubted it. Still, her mind circled back to his reaction. She should have anticipated the cold silence. It was what any normal person would do. But, a part of her tried to reason, Neji was not a normal person.

She sighed. It was for the best, then, that nothing had happened after his confession yesterday. Nothing, aside from the fact that his fingers had brushed against the inside of her wrist at dinner while they were waiting to be served. She had been talking to Hiroshi about his latest culinary creation. He given her a confused look when she froze mid sentence, and colour blossomed in her cheeks, stirring the memory of Neji's kiss. It had taken her all her willpower to not turn and face him, giving them both away in a very public space.

She took a deep breath to clear her head as the stables came into view, and she slowed the horse to a trot, hoof beats muffled by snow. As she arrived, she noticed carriage horses being stabled and rubbed down, and turned back to look at the main entrance to the castle. The doors shut, but she knew this meant that the distinguished guests, as the others had told her, were indeed starting to arrive. By the looks of the carriage that was being wheeled away, Tenten had a feeling they were from the Lightning Kingdom. Those from closer areas, like Konoha, would probably arrive on the day, she guessed, having to face shorter travelling times.

Tenten dismounted and led Starshadow into the stables, ignoring the looks she was somehow growing accustomed to. She turned for a moment to see if Neji had followed behind her, but it seemed like he had decided to linger on the trail. Sighing, she handed the reins to the young stable hand and slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder before beginning the walk back up to the castle. She passed the stable master and saw him laughing and clasping hands with a Hyuuga in travelling clothes. Perhaps they were human after all, she mused. She lingered a heartbeat too long, and the traveller looked up, catching her eyes. Tenten held his gaze coolly for a brief moment, and continued walking without looking back.

She saw Neji riding his horse (with the old fashioned name, 'Moon Chaser'), back to the stables, but still a distance away. He looked over in her direction, and his eyes hardened. She shrank, ever so slightly, taking an involuntary step back. She did not expect to step on anyone, much less the Hyuuga who had been talking with the stable master just moments ago. Tenten whirled around.

"Forgive me, my lord, I was caught unawares by your approach," she said, bowing. Her braid slid over her shoulder and hung down to her stomach as she straightened, breathing a tiny sigh of relief. She had almost curtseyed in riding breeches.

He smiled good naturedly. "The fault is mine, my lady," he replied, holding out his hand. She hesitantly placed her hand in his, and he raised it to his lips. Tenten was saved from having to respond when Neji cleared his throat, and gingerly extracted her hand from that of the smiling Hyuuga. There really were others, capable of smiling.

"What's this? Neji, is that you?" The man asked, looking up at him. Neji dismounted as a stable hand ran up to take Moon Chaser back into the stalls. Neji frowned. "Still so serious? It's me, Hideki!" The man said, clapping a hand on Neji's back with a broad grin.

"Where have you been?" Hideki asked. "It has been so long since I last saw you!"

"Indeed," Neji mumbled, shrugging the hand away. "I could barely remember your face."

"Well, there will be time for stories later," he said, still grinning. "Are you heading back up to the castle? Perhaps you can join me and Miss Tenten here –"

It appeared the stable master really knew what her name was, Tenten mused.

Neji cleared his throat once again. "Actually, I am Tenten's escort for the winter ball this year."

"Really?" Hideki asked, looking between the two of them. "Well, you should consider yourself a fortunate man, Neji."

"I assure you," Neji said stonily. "There is no need for you to remind me, Hideki."

"Now, where is that sister of mine?" Hideki asked, dropping the matter altogether and turning to face the castle. Neji and Tenten followed him, somewhat grudgingly, and trying hard not to give the other person significant looks. Tenten was taken aback by this entire situation, more so by the fact at how genuinely uncomfortable Neji seemed. "I'm surprised she's not already ticking away in this empty box up here," he said, tapping his temple.

Tenten's eyes widened. "Are you … Hitomi's brother?" To say that it was difficult to spot the similarities between the siblings was a vast understatement. He had shoulder length wavy hair and a beard – hardly like any of the usual, clean cut men of the rest of the family. His eyes were those of most other Hyuuga; Hitomi's eyes were much brighter and closer to a pearl white than silver-grey.

"The one and only," he grinned, turning to face her. "In fact, last I heard, Neji was going to be my brother very soon, too." She blinked at him for a few moments, before looking at Neji for some kind of response. He was still wearing the same, expressionless face. "You didn't know?" Hideki asked, frowning, his gaze shifting to Neji, who was emitting a clearly murderous intent. "Now, Neji, that's not nice. What would your mother say?"

"My mother is dead," Neji said. "And I still have –"

"Less than a couple of years left, it seems," Hideki winked. "You'd better make the best of your time as a free man. Of course," he added, smiling at Tenten. "I guess I can say you're already doing that." He paused to gather his bearings and nodded at one of the entrances to the western wing of the castle. "So I suppose this is where we part ways," he said, and Tenten knew he was reinforcing his power; one of the reasons why Neji couldn't say anything against him. He was, after all, one of the members of the Head family.

"Goodbye, Tenten. I hope I shall see you again, soon," the nobleman smiled, and bowed, before taking his leave.

A gust of wind swept across the castle grounds, and tugged cruelly at Tenten's clothes, slipping into unprotected gaps and chilling her to the bone. The sun had already begun to set, and the children were being called off the ice, servants coming out to light the torches by the rink. Couples would begin to occupy the rink in the evenings, spending time alone out on the ice, away from the eyes and ears of chaperones.

"It's fine," Tenten said, breaking the silence. "Really. Arranged marriages are common in noble families, after all …"

The look he gave her rendered all words useless. She felt like all the air in her chest had been knocked out of her by a sharp blow, and she struggled to maintain her composure.

"Our … engagement is unorthodox, to say the least," he said quietly, unable to meet her eyes. "My mother, when I was six, made an arrangement with Hitomi's mother, Haruka, who is my aunt. They believed it would be a union of two of the greatest powers in our clan, or so it was prophesised."

Without uttering another word, she turned on her heel and marched back up to the castle. Neji sighed. "That's the second time today," he muttered, before following her footsteps. He somehow knew that whatever had happened between them these past few days had finally slipped out of their grasp, locked firmly away from her heart. He shook his head. He should have known better; he had already accepted this as a child.

It was not the destiny of one in a cage to be able to love, or be loved, as he pleased.


End file.
